


Chihuahua Stalking

by Turtinator



Series: Sweet friendships and one that's not so 'friend-like' [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi adores Furi, Akashi is a good boy with a lot of problems, Akashi makes a stalking cult basically haha, Akashi tries the miracles' hobbies, Bokushi and Oreshi fight a lot, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Furihata is his solace, I guess you can say Akashi's shy in this, M/M, Miracles are iffy around Akashi at times and Akashi feels he needs to earn their trust back, Panic Attacks, Self-Hatred, Texting, Unintentional intentional self-harm?, but depicted incorrectly honestly, everyone ships akafuri haha, one small violent scene but if you read part 1 you know what it is, supportive friends, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 65,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtinator/pseuds/Turtinator
Summary: After coming back to his senses, Akashi realizes he needs to make amends with a lot of people. Of course, he starts this with the miracles then moving on to their partners. He still fights with himself a lot despite having 'woke up.' Fortunately, he has loving friends...and a certain brunette that's caught his attention now that he can see clearly. Scared he'll frighten Furihata, who is already petrified of him, he hires Kuroko to collect data on the brunette and send it to him. Soon enough the rest of the miracles join in on the 'fun' because of their curiosity over who could catch the attention of their old devil captain.





	1. An Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 !!!! Akashi's PoV of all that happened during part 1!
> 
> This part isn't as happy as part 1, because Akashi has a lot of issues - particularly about him thinking the miracles hating him. It's definitely not a dark fic, not by far, but it's not as cheerful as Furi's part (just a warning)  
> Akashi has DID in this, but it's not depicted that great - so I want to say I am not trying to make fun of it or any other illnesses mentally or otherwise, at all. Like it's a bit unrealistic in the fact that canonly it's a bit unrealistic (like his eye changing color) (((there's also the fact that most people with DID don't know they have it, or can't remember when they're their other personality - Akashi does know in this))) BASICALLY, Akashi's an anomaly and please don't base any sort of irl information off of this, or think I'm making fun of anything
> 
> That being said, I hope you all enjoy this part and some of your questions are answered haha <33

It started as an interest really. Akashi, _Bokushi_ , asked him to leave, but, to everybody’s surprise he didn’t. It was pretty clear the boy was terrified, so Akashi figured it was a moment of being ‘scared stiff.’ Part of him was intrigued though; he planned on seeing how far he could push this individual until the other was either running away or bowing at the emperor’s feet. It was cut short though, in an incident Akashi _may_ regret, a tiny bit. He was annoyed, this man who he didn’t see as anyone particularly special at the time, Kagami, not only cut off what Akashi planned to be a little game ( _hunt_ ) but also acted as if what he had to say was more important than what the emperor had to say to his family (not that he’d call them that at the time.) They were his troops, army, for now. Something snapped in Akashi’s head at that moment, and well, he knew Kagami would dodge, no harm done. Except maybe people keep him away from scissors now.

Akashi didn’t think much about that incident at the time, it was just another person he put in place, but then something _inconceivable_ happened. Seirin won. And by one point at that. The storm in Akashi’s head seemed to see light at that. Everything changed. He had ‘calmed down’ so to speak.

A week of the cherryhead brewing over all of that had happened passed. He didn’t leave his dorm room during this week; too busy trying to mediate his newfound mentality and thinking about how much he’s ruined. However, when his team came to check on him, Mibuchi, laptop and dvds in hand, Nebuya, food in tow, Hayama with extra blankets as if planning a sleepover, and even Mayuzumi with some light novels, Akashi came to a conclusion. They weren’t checking on him out of obligation (even if Mayuzumi said it was so ‘he didn’t die.’) They were there because they were _worried_ about him. Not just their captain, but _Akashi._

He knew then that he has to right his wrongs. He can’t _burden_ his team with their worries. He looks at people differently now. That’s when he realized Rakuzan and Teiko are his family. Or when _Bokushi_ realized.

So he made up with them.

They all welcomed him with open arms; and he thought to himself - _I don’t deserve them._

* * *

It would be a few more weeks until Seijuurou thought of the petrified boy.

It was a rainy day when Kuroko came out to him. He found out Tetsuya is in a relationship with the man who had beaten the emperor, Kagami. Akashi couldn’t think of a better boyfriend for the shadow (not that he said that out loud. He may have changed but he still has a lion’s pride.) Without prompt, Akashi knew he needed to start correcting more of his wrongs. He asked Kuroko (even though he could have found it out through less decent means) for Kagami’s phone number. To say Kuroko was a bit curious was an understatement. He gave the captain his number under the condition he be kept in light of the situation (ironically.)

Then he made up with Kagami.

Kagami wasn’t like the other miracles. _He was odd_ , he doesn’t hold grudges. It was a breath of fresh air when the taller seemed to accept his apology with ease (although he did promise a one-on-one in return.)

After he and Kagami settled on friendly terms, much to Kuroko’s joy, Akashi began thinking of all the people he has possible hurt. The petrified boy came to mind. He must of scared him half to death with the scissors incident...yet, he still faced Akashi in match. And not only that, he _scored a point,_ while Akashi was _on court._ Seirin only won by one point, if he hadn’t shot that, they wouldn’t have even won. _I may not have came back to my senses if it weren’t for that._

Although the heir is back to ‘normal’ he’s still curious. How did that shaken up first year manage to score a basket? _He couldn’t even stand._ Akashi doesn’t like not knowing the answer to something so he asked Kuroko.

 

_Akashi-kun: How did your teammate score a point against me?_

_Kuroko Tetsuya: What do you mean?_

_Akashi-kun: I’ve been thinking about it and I can’t grasp what method the boy used. What’s his secret?_

_Kuroko Tetsuya: Believe it or not Akashi-kun, there was no secret method, he simply scored a point._

 

 _A completely average player._ Akashi found that hard to believe.

He didn’t mean to sound like he was interrogating his ex-teammate, but if you reread the messages after that, it definitely sounded that way. However, the bluehead was adamant on saying there isn’t anything weird about his teammate.

As if to prove his point Kuroko took a secret photo. It was a selfie with the boy in the background seemingly doing his own thing on a laptop. It didn’t look like Kuroko’s room (Akashi’s seen his ex-teammate’s room a handful of times) so he assumed they were at the brunette’s house. Tetsuya was just trying to prove nothing was weird, using his secret talent of spy cameras (as he always has) but it may have backfired.

That may have been when Akashi’s interest turned into an obsession.

There is something intimate about seeing someone doing their own thing in their own personal space. It’s the same when his teammates post pictures online of them hanging out watching movies or some personal activity. It’s like seeing a snippet of someone’s life, even though you aren’t there. There’s so much you can find out in a simple photo. And Akashi’s always been analytical. Perhaps that’s why some people find his eyes creepy, or say he has a staring problem. In reality, he just likes to completely open up and understand everything he looks at. Babies do it, that’s why they stare so much and learn so fast. Akashi just never grew out of that stage.

Akashi analyzed that photo. He looked at everything on the brunette’s desk in the background, any posters on the wall, how clean the room looked, everything. It sounds weird put like that, but it really wasn’t - at least the heir didn’t think so.

Akashi could sniff out a game when he’s so plainly introduced one. He questioned things in the photo. He claimed this didn’t help Kuroko’s case.

 

_Akashi-kun: I need more evidence._

 

Either Kuroko isn’t as sharp as he used to be (probably not true,) or he didn’t care about divulging his teammate’s life (more likely.) Tetsuya played ‘none the wiser’ (there’s a reason they are friends) and continued to share snippets of the brunette’s life in photographs. Eventually, Akashi teased Kuroko about acting as if he didn’t know anything.

 

_Kuroko Tetsuya: You know I love to blackmail people Akashi-kun._

 

That comment marked the two’s repaired friendship. The captain and phantom player were friends as if they never had a falling out. _And it’s all thanks to that brunette._

* * *

Seijuurou knows exactly when he began to truly like the brunette (who he has literally only talked to once.)

It had been a particularly rough day, _rough week._ His father had him attend a multitude of meetings in preparation of becoming the future CEO. Not only this, but he still attended classes, basketball practice, his own personal lectures, both teachings where he was the student and where he was the teacher, while running student council. The heir of Akashi Corp may be a bit of a miracle worker and known as a miracle, but there are limits. Limits that no matter how hard you try, humans cannot surpass. Despite what some people may say, Akashi Seijuurou is in fact a human. He hadn’t gotten a night’s sleep for a long time since he had to do video calls with officials in other countries thus, different time zones.

He was in basketball practice when he accidentally slipped an exhausted russian command and everybody knew he _needed_ a break. Reo, the ever doting mother, practically forced him back to his dorm room to rest, making sure he didn’t continue practice or attend student council that day.

He passed out once he sat on his bed, but was awoken by a video call not even five minutes later. Angry Swedish words were launched at him over some mistake someone in the Akashi branch did. _A headache_. Akashi was honestly just too tired. He cut ties with the Swedish branch when they started blindly throwing insults. They don’t need them anyways, Akashi doesn’t need any company that’s just going to cause headaches.

Cutting off ties may lead to less headaches from one person, but that doesn’t mean it won’t cause others. Soon enough, it was none other than the Akashi head calling his son on matter of what just occurred. After a long, murderous phone call, in what language, the heir couldn’t even remember, he hung up.

He sat there afterwards suddenly aware of how quiet his room is when there are no screaming foreigners in it. But his mind...that just caused his mind to run free. It felt like screaming inside his head, he couldn’t sleep anymore despite desperately needing it. He felt at wits end; his head hurt so bad. There was no sound yet sound was all he could hear. 

_It's too much. Everything's too much._

That’s when Kuroko messaged him. Akashi looked at it, desperate for an escape, even if the light from his phone splintered through his head. It was a video this time.

Kuroko and the brunette (who he still does not know the name to...) were yet again in the now familiar room. The boy had fallen asleep listening to music. Sending a video of your friend sleeping to someone else may sound strange, but a minute later Kuroko suddenly changing the calming melody to a heavy death metal song to abruptly and hysterically wake the boy up.

Being so self reliant and in Seijuurou’s current condition he could only focus on his escape, his mind immediately knew what to do. He typed in the lyrics he could understand from the calm song playing in the background, and immediately clicked on the first song to come up that matched the lyrics. The song was on a pre-made playlist of the band’s music.

Akashi fell asleep sitting up while thinking about the brunette. The cherryhead imagined it was just the two of them, with no angry voices yelling and no Kurokos to suddenly blast death metal. With that thought, Akashi felt more calm than he can ever remember.

 

When he woke up it was apparently three days later and he had scared his teammates. Reo had evidently, properly put him in bed, and his other teammates had called for a doctor when they couldn’t wake him up. They were all sorts of frantic when he woke up but Akashi only felt a sort of warmth settle in his chest and a sense of peace. Hayama hugged him and Reo had tears in his eyes. Akashi apologized for once again worrying them.

His teammates made weekly plans from that day forth to make sure the heir had downtime. _And it was all thanks to that brunette._

* * *

Akashi began listening to the band the boy had inadvertently introduced him to. It lulled him to sleep every night with no nightmares. The cherryhead couldn’t help but imagine the boy was next to him when he listened to it. Not in a weird way, honestly it was just calming.

But the captain was not naive, not stupid, he knew that wasn’t ‘normal.’ Seijuurou didn’t really know this boy, _not really_ , he felt like he did through the snippets Kuroko has leaked, but he’s never spoken to the brunette. Yet, Akashi began wondering if you could fall in love with someone without ever meeting,  _because I think that boy is perfect._

 

The first time he opened up about this was weeks later, when Akashi was positive of his feelings. However, he wanted a second opinion. He and Mayuzumi were on the roof, it was lunch break. The school year is almost over, but they still have a few more days - Akashi is glad for that now. He and Mayuzumi usually spend lunch together, mainly in silence. Chihiro likes to read by himself, and Akashi finds the silence with his senpai comfortable.

Sometimes...sometimes Akashi likes to annoy him just a little bit though.

“Senpai?” The cherryhead asked innocently.

“I told you to stop calling me that.” Mayuzumi replied evenly, without looking away from his manga. The white-haired male says this every time Akashi calls him that, but it never ceases to amuse the heir.

“Would you give me advice on something?”

Mayuzumi actually looked away from his book at that.

“The Akashi Seijuurou asking for advice?” He asked incredulously, then went back to his book, blank face in place. “Ask someone else.”

“But I can’t trust anyone else with this.” Akashi answered, playing his cards correctly. The taller didn’t budge. “Even if it has to do with my crush?” Chihiro made a bit of a scrunched up face to that, then closed his book and looked at his kouhai.

“Is that why you’ve been in such a good mood lately?”

You could see Seijuurou’s pleased face at getting Mayuzumi’s attention clear as day.

“Hmm, I suppose.” Truthfully, Akashi knows fully well that, that is the reason. After his initial breakthrough, he happily looked at the pictures or videos Kuroko sent him. He even went back and looked at the old ones, with a sort of new appreciation. He’s come to the conclusion that Kuroko’s teammate is cute in every aspect, and he never gets tired of looking at the photos and videos.  _He looks so soft. Despite how frantic he was when we met, he's so calm in the pictures. So adorable._ Akashi's never felt this way about anyone in his entire life.

“If you’re asking for advice, don’t go and speak in riddles.” Mayuzumi replied. The heir chuckled.

“Alright. Truthfully, I just want your opinion... Is it possible to fall in love with someone you’ve never met?” Akashi asked. _I imagine this is why I love looking at him so much._ His senpai blinked.

“Are you talking about a crush or falling in love? Because what it sounds like is a celebrity crush.” _A celebrity crush?_

“There’s a difference?” If there is one subject Akashi is not a professional in it is human interactions (he can manipulate, seduce, and understand the psychology behind people, but common threads that can only be learnt through human interaction, he is a bit lost at.) Chihiro kind of did a half face-palm in response.

“Yes. Ever heard of puppy love? There’s different types of love Akashi.” The older breathed out, sounding annoyed. The heir hummed, prompting his senpai to continue. “What you asked depends. Some people believe in love at first sight. I don’t.”

“Love at first sight…” Akashi parroted.  _... Is that what this is? We haven't really spoken. I don't think I was in love with him when we met. Then again I was someone else entirely at that time._

“Is this person you’re talking about a realistic option?” Chihiro asked, and Seijuurou scoffed.

“Anyone’s tangible to me senpai.” _I can get anyone I want. I’m sure._

The white-haired man scoffed back.

“Can you give me any more information? What do you know about this person?”

“I know what he looks like, sounds like, and how he acts. I know he has good taste in music… he calms me down.” Seijuurou has a hectic life. After the first mishap of not being able to sleep, he doesn't go a night without thinking of the brunette. _For some reason, he's able to calm me down drastically. As if he is on a different wave length than the rest of the world._ Akashi thought of the pictures and the boy's soft features; he must have gotten a dreamy look in his eye, because Mayuzumi cut his reverie short.

“Is that all?” His senpai answered not impressed. “Do you even know any of his hobbies?”

Akashi realized that technically he doesn’t really.

“... He likes basketball. I can imagine the types of hobbies he probably likes.” Because the boy listened to such calm music, because he seemed scared of the world, but he’s close to Kuroko. _He probably likes to read, to-_

“Akashi.” Mayuzumi looked him dead-on. Seijuurou can sense the immediate serious aura. “I’m going to say something, I need you to listen to, okay?” Akashi nodded along, paying close attention. “There’s a difference between loving someone, and loving the idea of someone.”

Akashi thought about that. It’s important, Mayuzumi said so, and Seijuurou trusts the older.  _Loving the idea of someone... I definitely do love the idea of him, but I still like him, and have never felt this strongly about a singular person before._

“Senpai… I’ve never liked anyone before. I don’t know what it feels like. But I think I at least like him more than, and in a different way, than anyone else I’ve ever met.” The heir answered seriously thinking carefully about his words. _It’s true._

“If you were anyone else, it’d be weird that you don’t know anything about this, but all I’m saying is don’t go start making up stuff about this kid and believing it.”

Akashi knows Mayuzumi is right, but the heir is so used to drawing conclusions from little details that only _may_ be true. He learned how to do it to manipulate people. But not everything may be true. He must’ve made a scrunched face, thinking hard about this because Chihiro spoke up again.

“Look the solution’s really easy, okay?”

Akashi looked up at that hopeful, and as clear as Mayuzumi could put it he answered.

“Go. Talk. To. Him.” He then picked his book back up and re-opened to where he left off, wordlessly ending the conversation.

* * *

For once in his life Akashi is at a loss. He can’t, _he refuses,_ to mess up this relationship. _I need more information._ This is a bit of a difficult situation. The brunette’s terrified of him - rightfully so - Akashi’s already treading on thin ice. He can’t just _demand_ attention like he used to. He genuinely wants this boy to like him. And _genuinely_ wanting someone to like him is something Akashi hasn’t had experience with. He’s _scared_ of screwing up.

So Akashi asked Kuroko.

 

_Akashi-kun: I need more information._

_Kuroko Tetsuya: please elaborate Akashi-kun_

_Akashi-kun: That boy, the brunette, you send me photos and videos of, what is his name?_

 

Kuroko paused in answering for a moment. The heir looked at his phone with all his attention, until finally a few minutes passed and the phantom player responded.

 

_Kuroko Tetsuya: may I ask why you want to know?_

 

Akashi narrowed his gaze. _That was an awful long time just to type that._

 

_Akashi-kun: Reference._

_Kuroko Tetsuya: Akashi-kun, I know you know I am not so stupid to believe that._

 

Seijuurou glared at his phone. Because, yes, he knew that, but sometimes Kuroko plays ‘none the wiser’ and it is all the more easy to get information then (at least cleanly.)

 

_Akashi-kun: And I’m aware you know that I’m interested in him, so I see no issue in just knowing his name._

_Kuroko Tetsuya: I’m questioning you because Akashi-kun acts like a leech. The moment you get information you want more until you’re satisfied_

 

Akashi slightly smirked. _Strangely accurate._

 

_Akashi-kun: and you are not okay with acting as my resource?_

_Kuroko Tetsuya: I did not say that. All I ask is why you want information_

_Akashi-kun: It is just as I said. I am interested in him._

_Kuroko Tetsuya: I doubt you need to know so much information about my teammate to ‘solve his secret talent.’_

_Akashi-kun: It is more than that._

 

The phantom player stopped typing again. This time for longer. Akashi was getting slightly agitated, so he began typing out another message when Kuroko finally responded.

 

_Kuroko Tetsuya: ...do you mean you’re interested in him as a person?_

_Akashi-kun: Yes, I thought that was clear._

 

Kuroko can surprisingly be quite dense. _Wasn’t I clear?_ Akashi said he was interested twice in the same conversation.

 

_Kuroko Tetsuya: His name is Furihata Kouki._

 

Finally, Akashi can put a name to face. The cherryhead felt a sense of satisfaction in that. _Furihata Kouki. Kouki. What a cute name._

 

_Akashi-kun: Thank you. Willing to spare more information?_

 

It wasn’t a necessary question, not really. He will get information, one way or another. Afterall, he needs to know as much about Kouki as possible -without him knowing- so when they _do_ meet, Akashi will know exactly what to say.

 

_Kuroko Tetsuya: If you are so interested, why don’t you try talking to him yourself?_

 

Akashi huffed. _Annoying._

 

_Akashi-kun: I like to know as much as possible about ‘something’ before going into it myself._

_Kuroko Tetsuya: You are acting out of character._

 

 _That’s true._ It’s true that Akashi likes to know about things before heading into them, he’s a strategist after all, but the heir wants to know _more._

 

_Akashi-kun: Of course I don’t expect you to do this for free, you will get a reward._

 

Seijuurou smirked devilishly to himself.

 

_Kuroko Tetsuya: Free milkshakes or the deal’s off_

 

The heir smiled. _Got him._

 

_Akashi-kun: I’ll mail you an unlimited Magi Burger card, it should arrive tomorrow._

_Kuroko Tetsuya: I would kiss you if you were here right now_

 

The heir chuckled aloud quietly. His Teiko teammates never cease to amuse him.

 

_Akashi-kun: I’m honored._

 

That is how Kuroko and Akashi came to a deal. Akashi learned more about his brunette, things like he _does_ enjoy reading (as the heir guessed) in fact he and Kuroko are in the library committee together. Akashi also learned that Tetsuya’s knowledge about this boy is _vast._ In hindsight it makes sense. Kuroko is constantly sending photos and videos, half of which are in Kouki’s house, so obviously the two are close. Akashi didn’t realize how close though.

Akashi also got a very delightful text days after their deal from Kagami asking if he is trying to steal his boyfriend. And that began the heir’s conversations with the ace of Seirin. They had talked before, things were what someone might call ‘awkward’ for awhile, but this was the true beginning of their messages. It’s also when Akashi mutely welcomed Kagami into the GoM’s family. He fit in their group as if he had been there all along, it was odd. However, not unwelcome. It made Akashi realize that his Teiko family does not have to be separate from his other family. His friends can get along with his other friends.

 

* * *

Midorima Shintarou, Akashi’s childhood friend who’s always been with him (even if they both didn’t speak to each other that much - more likely to silently play shogi) slipped up. He called his teammate his boyfriend and proceeded to blush furiously. It was...comical. But then the greenhead seemed almost _scared_ that he told Akashi. In a way it was hurtful, but Akashi knows his past actions are the reason why so he simply noted,

“I’m glad you’ve found someone who makes you happy.” Akashi coolly placed a shogi piece down, pretending not to be shocked by his childhood friend dating someone. Midorima kind of sputtered, shocked.

“...You are not mad?” He asked unsure. Akashi looked up with a raised brow pretending to not understand why.

“No. Should I?”

Shintarou blinked owlishly for a moment then cleared his throat looking back at the board.

“No. I simply tho-” Shintarou cleared his throat again, deciding to not say what he was about to utter. “-nonetheless, thank you. I was unsure how you may react to me dating a man.” Akashi blinked, he honestly hadn’t even thought of that being an issue, he let loose a soft chuckle.

“There is no reason to thank me. I am simply glad to see you so cheerful.” It’s kind of funny to call Shintarou cheerful since he doesn’t smile brightly or laugh jovially. Ironically, Midorima did let a small smile out at that (and a blush.) Akashi pretended not to see it as the good friend he is.

That was when without even meeting Takao Kazunari (again, not _really_ meeting) he let the raven-haired boy into his Teiko family.

“Besides,” It appears Akashi and Midorima’s relationship is no longer strained (the heir hadn’t even noticed it was, which is a problem in and of itself,) so now Akashi will let Shintarou in on a little secret as well. They are best friends, after all. “There is a boy I like as well.” The heir stated simply.

Shintarou lost his smile and looked up surprised to see Akashi smiling lightly. With that action it proved the captain is serious.

“...I see. Well, whoever it is, I am sure he must be quite impressive to catch your eye.”

Akashi thought of Kouki and his bright smile he’s seen in a few photos ( _Kouki has a really nice smile_ ) and Akashi found himself mimicking that expression.

“It is alright to ask who it is, Midorima-” The heir chuckled “-I can tell you are curious.”

“I-you do not have to tell me Akashi. It is your own business…” It’s so blatantly obvious Midorima is curious. _Amusing._

“His name is Furihata Kouki. He’s a player on Seirin.” Seijuurou explained. Midorima looked up as if he is trying to place who that is. “You may remember him as the ‘quivering chihuahua.’”

When Akashi found out that, that is what people know Kouki as, it was insulting at first. To think they would call him something so negative. But the more he thought about it the more he knew it to be true and, honestly, _it’s adorable._ Kouki’s mannerisms do replicate that of a puppy - Akashi thinks this in the most positive way of course.

“The one who Seirin plotted against you..?” Midorima is shocked. Actually, shocked may be an understatement. But, Akashi is currently entertained to his heart’s content.

“Yes.” Seijuurou affirmed. Midorima broke out of his shocked reverie then looked back at the board and moved a shogi piece.

“Well, I am sure with your skills, you will sweep him off his feet in no time.”

Akashi almost wanted to ‘aw’ but he didn’t because he doesn’t do that.

“Thank you. I am sure you and your partner will be happy together as well.” Akashi looked back at the board, glad he told Shintarou.

“Takao. His name is Takao Kazunari.” The greenhead remarked still looking at the board. Akashi glanced up and chuckled.

“Of course. Well, I’m sure you and Takao will be very happy together.”

Shintarou blushed to his ears. It’s amusing how much power the hawk-eyed player has over his childhood friend.

When Akashi left, he was glad that he and Midorima had this talk. He felt as if the bridge between them has been fixed _. I should make sure all of my bridges are complete._ He hadn’t even realized things were still slightly awkward between him and Shintarou. He decided to talk more with the other miracles.

* * *

He wanted to speak with Murasakibara, Momoi, Kise and Aomine more. He decided it was best to speak with them all together, minus Murasakibara - he wants to speak with him alone, plus he lives farther away. After a quick text, Kise offered his apartment as a hangout spot. Momoi promised to bring Aomine along (although the navy haired male always comes to ‘summons.’)

“So why did you want us to meet up?” Daiki asked languidly from the couch. He has one arm lazily wrapped around the couch cushion, just behind Momoi’s head. The two sat on one couch while Kise and Akashi are on another.

The blonde was pleasantly surprised when instead of the cherryhead taking his usual single seat -throne- he decided to sit next to his ex-teammate. Akashi thought this may be one of the first steps in redeeming himself. Momoi and Aomine noticed immediately as well, but decided to keep their mouths shut.

As much as Seijuurou loves solitude and looking amongst everyone as if he is the one in charge -which he most definitely is- perhaps, sometimes, it is nice to sit next to someone. It's an odd feeling that the heir hadn’t even realized he was missing out on (his own Rakuzan team taught him, unknowingly, when he awoke after his three day rest.) To feel a comforting presence so close, even if you’re not necessarily touching is a good feeling.

“Is it so wrong to want to see my old teammates?” Akashi asked while taking a sip from the tea Kise offered.

“I think what Dai-chan meant is that, it’s odd that you only wanted to meet up with us three.” Momoi pointed out. Akashi put his drink down and smiled serenely.

“I suppose I was hoping for some pleasantries, but I will get to the point-” It is odd of Akashi to want to waste time with pleasantries when he has a point to make. Maybe this is him being nervous without showing it. “-It’s come to my attention recently that I may not have apologized completely.” He looked at his ex-teammates whose gazes are locked on him. “I wish to act as we used to… No, maybe closer, if you are all okay with that?” He won’t admit he is nervous. He actually cares what the miracles think of him. He doesn’t want them to just be ‘friends’ with him, because he says so.

“Akashicchi! Of course we’re friends!” Kise began crocodile tearing next to him. Seijuurou blinked.

“Yeah! We’re a family remember!” Satsuki smiled with flower blossoms behind her.

“So, you called us…to hang out? Geez, you’re so cryptic sometimes.” Daiki said, but a small smirk graced his lips.

Akashi is…shocked? No, heart warmed? He isn’t sure. It’s like too many emotions hit him at once. He's…relieved. He sees the faces of his ex-teammates and knows, they _do_ care about him. Him and all his horrible faults.

So, Akashi did something very un-Akashi like. He almost did it mechanically, as if he wasn’t sure if it was okay. The cherryhead slowly raised his hands offering a hug. He didn’t deserve it, not really. _But we’re family aren’t we?_ Still, he wouldn’t hold it agai- Seijuurou’s thought process was cut off when Kise practically flew himself into his arms, smashing the air out of the heir’s lungs. The cherryhead was forced to lay awkwardly on the couch with Ryouta on top of him.

“Aka-” hiccup “-shicchi.” The blonde’s arms are wrapped around Akashi’s waist. And the model…is actually crying.

Momoi bounded over next. Luckily, Kise’s couches are large, so she just fit herself laying next to them. Akashi pulled out an arm for her to cushion her head on and she gratefully hugged her two friends back. The heir then flitted his other hand into the blonde’s hair, trying to sooth him. His hair is silky smooth while Momoi’s is light and fluffy. Akashi never would have known this if he hadn’t come here.

They heard a sudden groan from across the room and then Aomine walked over. Akashi looked up at him, unsure of what he is going to do. _It's weird to not know something…_

Suddenly, with a roll of his eyes the navy haired male grabbed Akashi’s shoulders. Daiki then, lifted him up enough that he is almost at a sitting angle (even with the blonde sniffling into his chest.) Aomine then sat down where Akashi’s head was previously, so the heir and his shoulders, along with part of Momoi’s head which is resting on the cherryhead’s collar bone, is on Daiki’s lap.

Akashi looked up at the ace, it's an angle he’s never seen. He’s never even touched Aomine before, now that he’s thinking about it… The bluehead refused to make eye contact. Instead he looked off into the distance covering his mouth with one hand, elbow resting on the couch cushion. Then he put his free hand on Akashi’s head. He flitted through his hair, much like how the heir is with Kise.

Seijuurou found himself smiling uncontrollably, probably looking like a pleased cat.  _I love them._ A warmth settled in his heart. Seijuurou needed this. He’s glad he came.

 

They stayed like that for a while to Seijuurou’s surprised. His ex-teammates, even Aomine, seemed content. Eventually, they did pull away when Aomine’s stomach growled. Akashi heard and _felt_ it as he was so close to the starter. He couldn’t help but start laughing and soon enough Kise and Momoi joined too. It was incredibly out of character, but Akashi is trying to better himself, be more honest, and his friends seem to support and love this.

“Is takeout okay?” Kise pulled up and asked.

They all agreed. With the loss of the blonde on his chest, Akashi is suddenly cold, and a shiver racked through his body.

After Ryouta made a call to some restaurant for delivery, they all now sat practically on top of each other on one couch. The lonely heir couldn’t be happier.

“What have you all been doing lately, if I may ask?” Akashi began a conversation. He does care about the miracle’s lives. He spoke this question with feeling stark contrast to the bland way he speaks, imitating care, with public officials.

“The other day I joined Ki-kun to one of his shoots and they ended up asking me to join!” Momoi excitedly responded.

“I assume with such enthusiasm you accepted then?” The cherryhead responded, happy seeing the pink-haired girl so cheerful.

“Yeah! At first I wasn’t so sure, but it was a small shoot and everyone there was very nice!”

“It was so much more fun with Momoicchi there! Akashicchi you should join sometime too! A lot of the time we have room for at least background models, but I know it’ll be much more exciting with my friends there!” Kise started bubbling over with joy. His ability to get excited over the smallest things is one of the traits Akashi loves about the blonde, even if he never told Kise.

“I would love to.” Seijuurou responded, again probably smiling like a pleased cat.

“Really!” Kise lit up. “Akashicchi I’m gonna call you before one of my next shoots and we are _definitely_ making this happen!”

“Hey what about me, am I not good looking enough!” Aomine suddenly cut-in. Kise made a scrunched up face in response ( _what a sadist_ , Akashi internally remarked.) Aomine started blabbing out of the mouth about some nonsense of being attractive. It was amusing. It was obvious Kise didn’t mean his wordless comment out of malice but more just to tease. The navy-haired one was always easy to poke fun at, much like Kagami.

As the other three miracles continued on with their shenanigans, Akashi received a text. Already guessing what it might be, he smiled pulling out his phone. Just as he guessed it was from Kuroko about a certain brunette. It was both a video and picture, as much as the cherryhead wanted to watch the video he decided not to as to not disturb his friends at the moment. So instead, he just looked at the picture. Kouki and Kuroko appeared to be at some bookstore. The heir can see some of Seirin’s team in the background causing a ruckus. The picture itself was normal, _cute_ really. It was of Kuroko and Kouki, a normal selfie. Kuroko had a soft smile, Akashi’s glad the bluehead is having fun. Kouki threw a peace sign at the camera, smiling as his arm was wrapped around Kuroko. _They’re adorable_. _Kouki’s adorable._ The sun always seems to hit him just right, it is almost like how Kise is with pictures, but Kouki’s seem more realistic. More ‘boy-next-door’ type pictures, except this boy-next-door is incredibly cute.

Seijuurou didn’t noticed his Teiko teammates cease their conversation until Ryouta spoke up.

“Akashicchi what are you looking at?” Kise chirped, Akashi jolted and looked up. _That was out of character._ Kise, Aomine and Momoi are staring at him, curiously grinning.

“Just a photo Kuroko sent me.” He answered steadily.

“Oh, is it a hot babe?” Aomine smirked and Momoi poked him. “What he was lookin’ all goo-goo eyes at it!” Seijuurou inwardly smirked, _you’re much more attentive than you’re given credit for Aomine._

“Dai-chan!” Momoi huffed at the taller.

“Ah, not too far off Aomine. I was looking at my crush.” The others _comically bug-eyed_ stared at him. Akashi almost laughed, but instead he kept a blank face. After a moment of complete silence, in which you could hear cicadas chirping outside if you listened close enough, Kise practically screamed and jumped forward. The blonde _again_ half threw himself atop the smaller and gripped his phone.

“Ohmygodohmygodohm-” Kise bubbled over and Momoi jumped forward now.

“Akashi-kun, are you serious! You have a crush, you have to tell us who!” Satsuki sat next to the cherryhead, and looked over at the phone Kise is currently gushing over.

“Yes, I assure you I am one-hundred percent serious on this matter.” Seijuurou answered, still getting over the fact that Ryouta managed to push him down _twice_ today.

“Wait, fuck, seriously!? Who the hell caught your eye!?” Even Aomine is interested, he came over and leaned over the back of the couch arm, to sneak a peek at the photo. The bluehead blinked surprised. “You- Akashi you like guys?”

“Yes, I’m p-” Momoi smacked her fist down cutting him off.

“Furihata right!?”

“Once again, I’m astounded by your ability in both collecting and remembering details Momoi.” Akashi blinked at her.  _I didn't expect them to remember him._ She smiled extremely pleased by the compliment and herself.

“Is he on Seirin? He and Kurokocchi are super cute!” Kise asked. Seijuurou is happy with the compliment to his crush.

“Yes. He’s the chihuahua.” The cherryhead knows this is what jogs everyone’s memory. It is both pleasing that people remembered him and also a little offensive that they don’t remember him by his adorable smile or cu-

“What! The chihuahua! You like him!?” Aomine yelled, confused. He doesn’t look opposed to it, more so in extreme shock, _this is fun_. Kise looked at the photo with a scrunched face, muttering the word ‘chihuahua’ over and over, trying to place Kouki.

“Ki-kun, he’s the one who faced off against Akashi-kun.” Momoi supplied. Suddenly, Kise made an ‘o’ with his face and an excited twinkle got in his eye.

“Akashicchi are you two dating!?” _If only._

“No… not yet.” _Soon enough._ Kise excitedly flapped his hand.

“We’re gonna help you two get together then!” The model replied. Momoi gasped.

“Yes definitely! Akashi-kun, I’ll get all my information on him and we’ll get you two together in no time!” _Momoi, my favorite information gatherer, I love you._

“Oh there’s a video here too!” Kise spouted out looking at the messages from Kuroko. He opened the video and Seijuurou looked over curiously.

It was obviously taken from Kuroko, in secret. Kouki was trying to reach a book on a high shelf but couldn’t. Kuroko started to speak from behind the camera.

 _“In case you wished to know. Furihata-kun, is indeed shorter than you Akashi-kun.”_ And with that, their teammate Teppei appeared out from the Seirin scuffle in the backdrop and unceremoniously picked Kouki up as if he weighed nothing. He squeaked shocked - _cute_ \- and grabbed his teammate out of fear of falling from so suddenly being practically thrown on Kiyoshi’s shoulder. The taller was laughing, as if this were an everyday occurrence. Kouki grabbed the book and was let down, the brunette then noticed Kuroko and uttered,

 _“You’re a sadistic gremlin, you know that Kuroko?”_ You could hear Kuroko chuckle and then some worker begin to yell at their group for roughhousing. Kuroko and Kouki both left at that, leaving their team to fend for themselves.

It was cute.

And Akashi can’t help but take pride and be overjoyed by the fact he is taller than Kouki. The brunette’s small and soft-looking. Seijuurou just wants to hug him.

The heir was brought out of his trance by the buzzer in the room going off. Kise got up to retrieve their food. Momoi is giggling at his side, and Aomine is still wearing a shocked expression. Akashi is happy the pink-haired girl is enjoying herself so much.

“Akashi-kun you really like him, don’t you?” She smiled, sincerely. Akashi never understood that saying of being so giddily in love, but now he does. Just knowing the fact the brunette is out there, having fun with his team, put a smile on the heir’s face. Just knowing that Kouki exists and is out there makes him happy. Seijuurou smiled.

“Yes.”

“I’m glad.” Momoi wrapped her arms around Seijuurou's shoulders. He hugged her back.

“Thank you.” Akashi is so happy, so fortunate, to have this family that he loves, who supports and forgave him. He loves them for being there for him and being happy with him. He loves the miracles.

“I feel bad for the guy, he’s gonna have to deal with you.” Aomine said. Momoi pulled away.

“Dai-chan!”

Akashi just started laughing. Laughing over how happy he is. How he knew Aomine said that as a means to say _‘you’ll be together in no time.’_ Just over how loving of a family he has.

* * *

Akashi only has one more miracle to speak to. Atsushi lives in a dorm at Yosen, so the heir figured he could just surprise visit the taller there. On the way, he bought some cream puffs for the giant. He and Murasakibara always had a ‘different’ relationship than the other miracles. Just as Akashi’s relationship with Midorima is different. The cherryhead took to taking care of Atsushi in Teiko. He was the most loyal, and also the one who challenged Seijuurou. The purple-haired man was also the first person to touch him, which was just a pat on the head, but it meant more to Akashi than he let on. Before Teiko, people never touched him, unless they wanted something. Yet, Murasakibara pat his head. It didn’t feel demeaning, like he assumed the gesture should. It was warm and without telling the giant, he seemed to understand that Akashi actually _likes_ physical contact if made by people he cares about.

Overall, Akashi can’t put a name to their relationship, but they were close. And, the heir doesn’t want to lose that.

He knocked and patiently waited at the door to the room that Murasakibara lives in. With his identity he can gain access and information to _basically_ any facility. It comes in handy.

A man with sleek black hair answered the door.

“Oh, Akashi is it? How may I help you?” _Himuro Tatsuya,_ Akashi’s brain supplied. Seems talking to Kagami has also come in handy.

“Hello Himuro-san, I apologize if I am interrupting anything. Is Murasakibara available to talk?” The captain answered elegantly.

“No, you’re not interrupting. Please come in.” The taller stepped to the side, and Akashi walked in gratefully. “Atsushi, Akashi is here.” Himuro said slightly louder as he closed the door. Akashi has come to understand that the shooting guard is very graceful in his steps, and keeps a near monotonous face, while sounding pleasant, which is a very rare quality in basketball players, at least in Akashi’s experience. Himuro would fit in with high class for sure.

Atsushi walked in from assumable the kitchen as he is holding a spoon. Yosen dorms seem to be little homes, it is an expensive private school. Himuro must blend in here.

“Aka-chin’s here?” Murasakibara walked up with a lazy smile and Himuro seemed to take notice of something.

“I have to help clean up the gym today, so I will leave you two to it then.” Tatsuya smiled good-naturedly and went to leave, after grabbing his phone and a pair of keys off a table.

“Ah, Muro-chin’s leaving?” Atsushi walked up to the raven-haired man, and leaned down and did something Akashi didn’t expect. They shared a quick kiss. Akashi blinked.

“I’ll be on my way then. Lovely, meeting you Akashi, albeit shortly. Perhaps, we can talk longer next time.”

As Akashi is used to polite speech, he answered almost not thinking. Realizing that Kagami’s brother and Murasakibara are in a relationship, is a shock to him.

“Yes, you as well. We’ll meet up for tea some time. I wish you luck in cleaning.”

Himuro nodded and left. Atsushi closed the door behind him.

“Hahh, Muro-chin lied.” The tall man sulked. Akashi chuckled.

“Yes, it seems so. He was being polite.” It's obvious to the heir that Tatsuya just said that to give them some space. “He’s very quick.”

“Yeah, Muro-chin’s smart…” The giant walked forward and looked at the box his old captain is holding. His eyes lit up. “Ohh, what did Aka-chin buy?” Of course Murasakibara immediately recognized the logo on the pastry box. Akashi chuckled and walked towards the kitchen to set it down.

“I’ve brought some cream puffs today.”

“Yayyy.” Was the lazy but pleased reply. Akashi is happy just to hear his old teammate. The heir looked at the stove where a batter is in a bowl and the oven is preheating.

“What are you making?” Seijuurou asked. The giant looked over to the stove and then to a cabinet. The taller walked over and grabbed a spoon out of it, then walked to the batter.

“I’m making brownies, here Aka-chin.” Atsushi handed the spoon now with batter on it towards the heir. The shorter took it thankful. _Batter._ He tried some, it's very good. As expected from Atsushi.

“Thank you. This is very good Murasakibara.” Akashi hadn’t had batter since… since ever really. Atsushi shared snacks with him whenever they met up, but it was never a fresh mix. The purple-haired man smiled. “So, am I to assume you are having brownies on cream puffs for dinner tonight?” The taller looked dreamy as if that’s all he could ever wish for but then shook his head negatively.

“No, Murochin’s going to make dinner today. I told him we should have dessert before dinner so I’m making brownies first.” _Are they roommates then?_ Akashi hopes so, Tatsuya seems to make his ex-teammate happy.

“So now you can have a dessert before and after dinner?” Akashi smirked. Atsushi’s mouth made an ‘o.’

“Aka-chin’s smart.”

Seijuurou smirked, _sorry Himuro, you’re in charge now._ No doubt Atsushi will puppy-dog eye his way into having two desserts later.

The oven pinged, and Murasakibara pulled out a pan to grease, then pour the batter in. Akashi likes watching him bake. He’s good at it and it makes him happy. The other set the tray in the oven.

“It’ll be about a half hour until they’re done.” The taller explained.

Seijuurou thought while watching him. _Maybe I should bake with him sometime?_ He’s never done it, never had to, will probably never have to. But it may be a useful skill to have.

“Will you show me how to bake sometime?” The heir asked, it's okay if Atsushi says no. After all, baking is the giant's pass time, he may prefer to be alone.

“Yeah, we can bake Aka-chin.” Violet eyes lit up. Akashi is reminded of Kise when they agreed to model together. The cherryhead realized these are the first times he has taken interest in his friend’s hobbies. _I should try to do this with all the miracles...and probably their partners too._

“Thank you, I would love that.”

The giant smiled, then motioned to sit down at the counter (he likes to keep an eye on the oven, while using it.) There was a silence. Akashi knows Murasakibara won’t ask why he came over. He will have to start.

“I apologize for how I’ve acted.” Seijuurou took a breath in, starting to explain. The giant tilted his head confused.

“Aka-chin already apologized, it’s okay. Besides we were all mean to you too.” Murasakibara acted like it wasn't a big deal. The heir locked gazes, shocked.

“No, I was in the wrong.”  _Definitely._

“I think we’re all to blame Aka-chin.” _No, I'm the one who snapped._ “I think Aka-chin’s being too hard on himself.”

“No, Murasakibara I’m the one who acted wrong, and snapped at you a-”

“Everybody drifted apart Aka-chin. It’s not your fault… we all saw you break and didn’t help.” The taller explained. Akashi sucked in a breath. _This is becoming too real._ Seijuurou only planned on apologizing not talking about things.  _I guess I need to though, in order to say sorry correctly._

“It’s none of your responsi-”

“Aka-chin called us a family once. Were you lying?” Atsushi cut in. The heir blinked.  _I'm a lot of things, but not a liar._

“No, of course no-”

“Family looks out for each other, and we didn’t help you.”

This is the side of Murasakibara that nobody sees. It’s not that it’s a secret, but he only acts like this when things are important. Akashi feels strange, not being in control.

“Something bothered me a lot.” Atsushi added.

“What bothered you?” The cherryhead asked, he wants to know. It’s not often he speaks to the miracles. And it’s been over a year since he spoke _like this_ to one of them. He's both glad and scared of this sort of connection.

“During that game. Between you and Kuro-chin. Everybody cheered for Kuro-chin.” Murasakibara looked almost annoyed, but not at Seijuurou. “Nobody cheered for Aka-chin.”

Akashi almost choked. That hit a little too close to heart. He didn’t say it during the game or after. After all, the heir was in the wrong. But when they were in that stadium, and _everyone_ cheered for Seirin, _it hurt._ Seijuurou knew Seirin was the ‘underdog.’ People like to cheer for that character. However, when Akashi realized that even his Teiko members were calling for Seirin, Seijuurou felt completely and utterly alone. He came to a realization that they hated him at that moment. _It hurt a lot._

“-in? _Akashi.”_ The cherryhead came back to his senses when Murasakibara _didn’t_ call him a nickname.

“Sorry, what did you say?” Akashi blinked out of his reverie. Atsushi looked at him with an indistinguishable expression.

“I said, see we hurt Aka-chin too.”

Seijuurou blinked, and found liquid making a trail down his cheek.

“Huh?” He rubbed his eyes and saw tears on his sleeve. He didn’t even notice. _Am I_ _shaking?_ Atsushi placed a hand on his head, just like he used to. His hand is so big, it encases the entire top of his head. _This escalated way too fast._

“Sorry, for hurting Aka-chin too.”

Akashi looked at Murasakibara through blurred vision, his lips wobbled uncontrollably. He must look like a mess, he’s never cried in front of anyone before. _I don’t cry._ Atsushi seemed to have something snap in him at that. He stood up and completely encased the smaller in a hug. Seijuurou was quick to hug back, feeling the utter warmth and sense of protection that came from it.

Akashi loves Murasakibara, he really does. Despite his simple words Atsushi always seems to know his way into the heir’s head. _He’s the only one who noticed how much everyone’s cheering bothered me._

He loves all of the miracles like a family. All for different reasons, for different characters. He realized then, it’s okay to cry in front of them. _It’s okay to be vulnerable._

Atsushi’s so big. He could encase all of Akashi’s body in a bear hug easily. Seijuurou uncharacteristically shakily took in breaths next to the giant’s heart.

 _They don’t hate me..? None of them hated me._ Thinking of his meetings with the other members, he realized it's all been in his head.  _Everything's fine..._

“Can, can we see each other more often?” Because by god is Seijuurou tired of being so alone.

“Aka-chin. We can see eachother everyday if you want.” He heard Atsushi say above him. “Ah, well maybe not everyday. Muro-chin might get jealous.”

Akashi shakily laughed. Of course Atsushi would seriously think about everyday.

“How long have you been together?” The cherryhead asked, changing topics.

“‘Mmmmmmmmm… I don’t know.” Murasakibara responded. Akashi pulled out of the hug, and wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye, chuckling.

“You don’t know? How can that be?”

“Muro-chin and I never asked each other out. We just started doing things.” _That sounds easier than traditional dating._ Akashi hopes he can do that. But then he took that thought back. He wants to do everything proper (of course if that _does_ happen he wouldn’t be against it.) Atsushi tilted his head and asked,

“Aka-chin are you okay with Muro-chin?”

Seijuurou hates that. Just as Midorima looked at him almost like he should’ve _asked permission_ to date.

“Murasakibara, you can date whomever you wish, you don’t need my permission.” _It’s my fault they think this._

“Hmm, yeah, but Aka-chin’s opinion matters to me. Because if Aka-chin doesn’t like Muro-chin I have to see why.”

“I thank you for considering my opinion. But please, Murasakibara, do as you wish.” Akashi wants his teammates to understand this. To understand, he trusts them to make good choices, that they need to put themselves first.

“Aka-chin that’s not what I mean.” Atsushi shook his head. Seijuurou looked up, _what does he mean then?_ “Aka-chin’s family. And so is Muro-chin. I want family to get along.” _I want you two to be friends, because I care about you both._

Akashi smiled.

“Himuro seems to be a very polite and gentle person. I am absolutely fine with your relationship.” _Not to mention incredible sharp for being Kagami’s brother._

“Yayyy.” Murasakibara drawled happily.

The oven pinged soon enough, signalling the brownies are done. Murasakibara took them out to cool.

“Aka-chin looks happy, did something good happen?” Atsushi asked, taking off an oven mitt.

“Well, I’m happy you’re happy.” If that isn’t the cheesiest thing Akashi’s ever said. The cherryhead isn’t afraid to say that sort of thing around Murasakibara though.

“Hmm, no it’s more like Aka-chin’s softer.”

“Softer..?” Akashi quirked an eyebrow, and felt his phone buzz in his pocket. _Oh, is that what he’s referencing to?_

Akashi changed after the match with Seirin, that was clear as day. But Atsushi is sharper than he looks (it makes sense to Seijuurou why he would get together with Himuro, even if at first glance you would never guess those two's relationship.) The giant can tell there is something more to it than that. Akashi doesn’t know if he would have changed as much without Kouki, if he would have held himself together as well, or even re-made up with the miracles a second time without the brunette’s indirect interference. The boy seems to be the core reason behind how a lot of things happened, even if he has no idea.

And Akashi is happier. Happier than he’s ever been before in his entire life, because he now knows what it's like to love someone. He learned that there’s different types of love, that the miracles are his family, and he’ll do anything for them. And that somewhere out there, the brunette may be falling asleep to the same song that has kept Akashi from breaking so many times before. That he’s out there making people smile just by giving them a smile. Akashi’s glad Kouki became friends with Kuroko after the whole miracle fiasco. Kuroko has never said out loud how much his Seirin teammates mean to him, but it is so blatantly obvious. And Kuroko is closest to the brunette (of course, he is close to Kagami as well, but that’s a different sort of love) - Akashi found out the two share a lot of the same hobbies. When Seijuurou meets the brunette even if he doesn’t thank him for all that he’s done for the heir, he has to thank him for being Tetsuya’s friend.

“Perhaps, it is because I found someone I like.” The smaller answered, catching on to Atsushi’s train of thought.

“Do they like sweets?” The giant responded smiling, painfully obvious about being happy over Seijuurou’s response. Akashi stiffled a chuckle.

“Ah, I’m not sure.” The heir will have to ask Kuroko about that. _What food does Kouki like? Sweets? Sour? Spicy?_ Akashi is amazed by how curious he becomes over every little detail about the brunette.

“Maybe you can bring them the sweets Aka-chin and I bake.” Murasakibara responded lightly. Seijuurou smiled.

“That sounds like a great plan.” Akashi’s phone buzzed again, he pulled it out. Kuroko sent him a picture (he does once a day now.) All of the Seirin first-years appeared to be at Kagami’s apartment, they were watching tv or a movie, however, what was comical was the positions they were all laid out in. Kuroko being the one who took the secret photo was not in the shot, however, the other four were splayed awkwardly across a too small couch. Akashi focused on Kouki, who was pushing away someone’s foot from his face, whilst laughing, dimples and rosy cheeks captured the heir’s attention. The cherryhead was again reminded that Kouki has the prettiest smile that he’s ever seen.

“Here, this is him.” Seijuurou smiled while showing Murasakibara the photo, pointing out which one is Kouki. The giant looked at it with a pleased expression.

“I bet he likes matcha.”

Akashi doesn’t know how Atsushi got that out of the picture, but he’ll take that as a compliment.

While Akashi is glad the two of them are now speaking (at least will be more regularly) he doesn’t want to be impolite. So, he thought he should make to leave - as Tatsuya still has to come back and make a meal. As he left, Murasakibara gave him a brownie to take with, a warmth spread through Akashi’s chest.

* * *

“Sei-chan, can I talk to you?”

“Of course, Mibuchi.” Akashi blinked at the sudden request.

They were walking through the dorm halls when the taller asked this, so naturally when Reo stopped at his door and held it open, Akashi took it as a welcoming. The cherryhead looked around the room. Mibuchi’s room is always clean, with a few cute knick knacks. It kind of reminds Seijuurou of Momoi’s room, but a little more mute.

“Is something the matter?” Akashi asked kindly. Reo shook his head a bit and strained a smile, which just proves that something is wrong. However, the cherryhead decided to let Mibuchi say whatever is on his mind when he feels able to.

They sat on the bed next to each other, Akashi analyzed the room further. The color scheme is light with hints of pink. Surprisingly, a few ‘darker’ things are thrown in as well (such as the tarot cards Seijuurou sees peeking out from under a folder.) Akashi is reminded of Midorima, it's funny how two of the closest people to him are both into spiritual related things. The heir wonders if that means anything in regards to his own personality.

“I feel like I don’t know you anymore Sei-chan.” It only took Reo a few seconds to respond. Despite saying this he is smiling fondly.

Akashi looked up at his teammate with two ruby eyes.  _Of course. This was bound to happen._

“I won’t pretend to not know what you mean by that. But I assure you I am still the same person.” Seijuurou paused momentarily, rethinking his phrasing. “Well, perhaps that’s not the correct way of putting it… You’ve gotten to know my brother quite well. I suppose you could say I am the less extreme version of him?” The heir finds no issue with attempting to explain himself to Reo. The black haired man has always been supportive of him, and one of the few people to call him by a nickname. Besides they are together often, and it may dissuade confusion to just have a talk.

“Sei-chan, I know you have a personality disorder-” Mibuchi chuckled lightly. “-I just meant I wanna get to know this side of you too!”

“Thank you, I’m grateful…” Akashi is thankful to have such an easy-going loving teammate.

However, _w_ _hy_ _is Mibuchi nervous then?_

“Did you just wish to speak with me then?” Of course, Seijuurou knows this isn’t the case, but he’s used to pleasantries.

“Well, that is a big reason I asked to talk with you silly~” Mibuchi stood up a little more nervous. “But yeah, you’re right there’s more to it than that…” Akashi smiled at his teammate, wordlessly prodding him to continue. “First off.” Reo sucked in a breath. “Would you like to go out today?”

Seijuurou doesn’t understand why his teammate was so nervous to ask that. After all, they spend most days together. He cocked a grin.

“Sure, Mibuchi. Did you want to go somewhere special..?”

“I want… to go shopping, for clothes. Sei-chan, do you think it’s weird if I want to wear girl clothes sometimes?”

_There it is._

“Mibuchi, that’s ridiculous.” The smaller started. Reo blinked, shock and hurt written all over his face. “The only difference between female and male clothes, is what it’s marked as in the store.” Akashi raised an eyebrow at his teammate, whose shoulders lowered. “What is marked as female clothes now was male clothes years ago. How could wanting to wear clothes be weird?”

Mibuchi suddenly smiled, looking teary eyed.

_This meant a lot to him._

Akashi stood up, and like all his recent days with the miracles, held out his arms. Reo looked shocked for a moment but soon enough stepped forward and swaddled the heir’s head in his hand. Hugging Mibuchi is kind of like hugging Murasakibara. They are both tall and lean, with the same sort of warmth to them. Although, Reo has a bit of a mother feeling to him, which is something Akashi’s been missing for a long time.

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll join you?” Seijuurou doesn’t care. There’s a chance that pictures might arise of ‘The Akashi Heir Wearing Women's Clothes?’ But the cherryhead’s tired of having to change himself for people. Besides, it really isn’t a big deal, at least to him.

“My Sei-chan, always so sweet~” Reo giggled onto the top of his head. Seijuurou smiled into his teammate’s shirt.

 

Soon enough they are at a nearby clothing store. Well it is more of a super store. Clothing is a big chunk of it though. Walking through the store Akashi spotted a familiar white haired male. A cat gleam shone through the cherryhead’s eyes.

“Senpai.” He feline grinned. Mayuzumi didn’t move, but the slight shudder that went through Chihiro’s shoulders nor the slight squint of his eyes, didn't escaped the heir’s notice. More than ever the phantom bore holes into the book he is holding, disregarding his captain’s voice. His reaction only made Akashi grin wider. Mibuchi looked on amused. Not many people are close to Mayuzumi. On the team it seems like the captain is the closest to him. “If you wanted laser vision so bad you could have asked me for connections, Senpai.”

Chihiro made a small groan-ish noise in the back of his throat and turned his view to his annoying kouhai.

“Is there any way to avoid you? I leave the dorm one day, and you still show up.”

Mibuchi giggled behind Akashi, at Mayuzumi’s response.

“Hmm, if you find a way how, let me know.” Seijuurou teasingly replied. Chihiro mumbled something like ‘insufferable brat’ under his breath, and closed his book, tucking it under his arm.

“Well, wasn’t great seeing you, I’ll just go pay for this and leave.” Mayuzumi made for a quick escape, but Akashi’s too quick witted for his own good.

“Oh, senpai. Is this the newest one in the series?” Seijuurou picked up a novel he knows Chihiro is fond of, then pretended to look over it. “My that’s quite the hefty price tag.”

Mayuzumi stopped in his tracks, just as predicted. He turned, pivoted on one foot.

“Let’s skip the back and forth. You’ll pay for it, if I stay with you, right?”

Akashi grinned, holding the book one-handedly. Chihiro ‘tsked’ and grabbed the book out of the heir’s hand. Briefly Seijuurou wondered if _Reo_ would be okay with Mayuzumi here. He looked at Mibuchi and spoke particularly to him.

“It should be fine.” _After all Chihiro reads books with a lot of taboo subjects._

Reo blinked prettily between his two teammates and waved his hand.

“As long as Chi-chan doesn’t mind coming along.”

“I mind.” The white haired man answered. Reo giggled and Akashi ignored it.

 

Seijuurou then confidently led them towards the clothing section. As the captain predicted, when they entered the female section, Chihiro didn’t even question it. Several minutes later Reo came out of a dressing room wearing a flouncy shirt.

“They don’t make clothes big enough... I feel bad for taller girls.” Mibuchi looked slightly upset, looking a little disgusted at his own reflection.

“Perhaps you could pick out specific outfits you like and I can get them fitted correctly.” Akashi responded.

“...mm, yeah I guess so…” Reo looked shot down.

“I don’t think you look bad at all Mibuchi.” He really doesn’t. Akashi can see where his teammate is coming from. However, the short fit just makes the shirt look like it was supposed to be a little bit of a crop top.

Reo looked more at his reflection, piecing something together in his head.

“For god’s sake, you look gorgeous. Can we move on now?” Mayuzumi blankly spoke up, out of patience.

Mibuchi looked over slightly shocked. As Akashi is the closest to the phantom player, Reo’s not used to compliments from the blank male. The tallest smiled, blushing a bit.

“Thanks Chi-chan~”

After that Mibuchi was in a much better mood. At some point he had Seijuurou try on clothes as well, taking him up on his earlier offer. The taller nearly squealed over ‘how cute his Sei-chan is.’ Mayuzumi rolled his eyes in the background. Akashi's glad to see Reo so happy, so they ended up buying some clothes.

 

After almost three hours, they left on account of lunch. Chihiro was going to make his escape then but when his stomach growled and Akashi offered to pay, again, he found it hard to refuse (mainly because Akashi has no price limit.)

They sat down at a moderately priced restaurant and didn’t have to wait long for food. Seijuurou made a face at what his teammate is eating though. _Wakame._

“What?” Mayuzumi raised an eyebrow at him. Mibuchi looked up at the two of them when Chihiro spoke up.

“Seaweed is disgusting.” Seijuurou explained, curt. There was a pause. Suddenly Mayuzumi grinned, looking more like Akashi than ever. The older picked up some seaweed with chopsticks, and sort of held it out.

“Would you hate me if I put it in your food.”

Akashi gripped his hands into fists.

“ _Senpai.”_

“What?” Chihiro’s eyes glinted dangerously. For once Akashi is terrified.

“Mayuzumi, please do not.” The heir pulled his bowl of tofu soup slightly to the side, as if to protect it.

“‘please’ wow.” The older held the offending food closer to his kouhai. “What’s wrong with seaweed?”

“It’s gross. I don’t like it.” Akashi angrily pouted. Both Mayuzumi and Reo raised their eyebrows.

“That’s the most normal you’ve ever sounded.” Chihiro remarked, still holding the food out, which is really getting on Seijuurou’s nerves. The cherryhead half covered his bowl with his arm.

“Don’t defile tofu soup with that weed. Move it away.”

“Does it really bother you that much?” Chihiro asked. Akashi can hear the amusement in his senpai’s voice, and it is really annoying him. The heir made a bit of a scrunched expression.

“Chi-chan, let him eat~” Although Mibuchi is also slightly amused, he defended his kouhai.

Mayuzumi rolled his eyes and pulled back, eating the food. Akashi made a face at that. _Gross._

“Any other foods you hate?” Mayuzumi asked.

“And why would I tell you?” Seijuurou took a sip of his own food to distract himself from recent events.

“So I can hold something over you.”

“You already hold my kryptonite, how greedy of you.”

“‘Kryptonite.’” Chihiro scoffed. Mibuchi began chuckling.

“You both are so cute, like a family.” The tallest smiled. The two in question paused. _Family._ Seijuurou happily smiled and Chihiro seemed as if he stopped in space. A moment later the older broke out,

“I’d rather burn alive than be related to this brat.”

“‘Aw senpai, such strong words.” It's so obvious to Akashi that Mayuzumi doesn't honestly mean his words. He and the older bother each other a lot, but if Mayuzumi really didn't like him, Akashi's sure the older wouldn't waste time with him. Seijuurou actually loves it.

Again, Mibuchi chuckled in response to their conversations.

By the end of their time together it was obvious that Reo and Mayuzumi are closer than before. Since Chihiro was so closed off, most of Rakuzan’s team kept their space from him. But this is probably the mark of the end of that, much to Chihiro’s chagrin. Nonetheless, it was a good bonding day - even if half their members weren’t there. Akashi feels better having seen the majority of people he cares about though.

When he got back to his dorm room, and was sent a picture of Kouki cutely smiling to the side, from Kuroko, Akashi couldn't help but think that everything good that's happened lately was indirectly cause by the brunette. Seijuurou's not an expert but... _I think this is definitely more than a celebrity crush._ The cherryhead smiled, and looked back on old pictures and videos of Kouki, along with a few of his current and old teammates.  _The love I have for him is different than that of my love for my friends. I can finally understand how people feel when they're in love. Incredible._


	2. A New Ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are so nice!! thank you everyone for reading/leaving kudos/commenting - it means a lot <33
> 
> Fun fact: since this takes place during part 1, I literally had to write out a timeline so everything lined up (particularly when Kuroko would take photos, versus when Akashi would see them) So everything should line up perfectly haha - it was a task and a half, so I'm glad everyone seems to like this fic//I put a lot of time into this 
> 
> ∩(´∀｀∩) Anyways, here's chapter 2 ~

Seijuurou isn’t sure how all the miracles came to realize that they all know about Kouki now, but soon enough, they are all making plots on how to get the captain and point guard together. Kuroko began sending some of the pictures and videos in the GoM group chat to help. It's kind of funny to Akashi; he's heart-warmed.

However, one day in the chat Kuroko told Momoi she is invited to meet the brunette.

 

_Kuroko Tetsuya: Momoi-san, you're invited with to the mall with myself and Furihata-kun_

_Momoi Satsuki: Omg!! Really!? I'm so excited (*^▽^*)_

_Akashi Seijuurou: ...You're just inviting her..?_

 

To be frank, Seijuurou is jealous. _Momoi's just being invited that easily..._

 

_Kuroko Tetsuya: Sorry, Akashi-kun. Inviting Momoi-san just works out the way things are panning out for now._

_Akashi Seijuurou: I understand. It's alright, don't worry about it._

 

Akashi claimed he understood and it's alright, but, he can’t help being envious. Really, he's just keeping a cold exterior. As if sensing this Momoi continued,

 

 _Momoi Satsuki: Akashi-kun, I will work as your information gatherer!! You can count on me_ ( ・∀・ )ゞ

_Akashi Seijuurou: Thank you, Momoi._

 

Honestly, that makes Akashi feel a little better, because if anyone is good at gathering information, it's Momoi. There is no _real_ reason to be jealous anyways, still Seijuurou can’t help it. He kept a bit of a cold exterior, upset he can't meet the brunette yet (or at least that simply as just being invited out.) As if sensing this, he was in practice when Kuroko messaged him separately.

 

_Kuroko Tetsuya: I can tell you're probably still upset, so I'll tell you why it makes sense why I'm inviting only Momoi-san. I was given the excuse by Furihata-kun himself. Furihata-kun is doing this project of taking pictures of strangers and telling them they're beautiful. He came up with it as a means to help his disorder, but he was really nervous and said people will probably think he's a 'creep' (I know, that's absurd with him) so I offered for Momoi-san to come with as support and to lighten the situation and he agreed._

 

Akashi blinked, and reread the band of texts a few times, furrowing his eyebrows.  _Disorder? What am I missing?_

 

_Akashi-kun: Disorder?_

_Kuroko Tetsuya: Oh, I thought you knew. Furihata-kun has anxiety and panic issues; his therapist agreed the project sounds like a good idea. I really thought you knew, Akashi-kun?_

 

Seijuurou felt a lot of things all at once, so much so, he got mad, _furious,_ at Bokushi (at _himself._ ) The heir didn’t know Kouki has an anxiety disorder that's bad enough he has to go to _therapy._ And, Bokushi… Akashi, wanted to _play_ with him when they met.

 

_Akashi-kun: I didn't. Thank you for explaining, Kuroko. I have to go now - we will talk again soon._

He made a fast get away, having too many thoughts circling his mind. In hindsight, it makes sense. Seijuurou could have guessed that Kouki has anxiety problems, yet, the thought hadn’t even crossed his mind ( _again, you can’t see past yourself. Selfish._ ) Normally, even if people are intimidated by the captain, they don’t react so _badly. It’s so obvious he has a disorder._

Through all the texts and videos, Akashi almost forgot how utterly terrified the brunette is of him. _He saw you try and stab his friend. Then you proceeded to terrorize him on the court._

God, does Akashi’s head hurt.

 

_[It’s your fault, you ruined your chances.]_

But the miracles are helping, they said they will get us together.

_[You really believe that? They’re just try]-_

 

“Sei-chan?” Reo called out worriedly.

 

_[And now you’re worrying your teammate.]_

 

“Sei-chan.”

 

_[God, you’re hopeless.]_

 

Suddenly, Reo gripped Akashi’s wrists. The cherryhead looked at Mibuchi startled. He knew Reo is here, but it was like he hadn’t really known. _Maybe, Kouki has the right idea about therapy._

“Reo-nee, do you think I need therapy?” Seijuurou asked out of the blue. Mibuchi blinked at him, long eyelashes and all, then softened his gaze.

“Sei-chan… I think you need friends and support.”

“Just say you think he needs a therapist.” Mayuzumi called out from behind. Reo sighed, and pulled the smaller to his chest.

“Do you think you need therapy, Sei-chan?” The taller asked softly. Akashi can hear Mibuchi’s heart from here, but instead of being creepy, it is calming.

 

_[Why are you so weak?]_

 

“I… think I may need some help.” That is a big deal to Akashi; to admit he can’t do something by himself. He was raised to be independent, to not need help or support. However, he’s learned that it might be _okay_ to ask for help once in awhile.

“I’m proud of you Sei-chan.” As if Mibuchi knew how difficult that is for him, the taller replied softly. Akashi blinked… Nobody’s ever told him that before. It is obvious people are often amazed by him, but never once have they said that they are proud of what he’s accomplished. Wordlessly, Seijuurou hugged his teammate back. After a moment Mibuchi spoke.

“You called me Reo-nee?” The taller asked curiously, but the smaller can hear the undertone of giddiness.

“That’s what you like to be called, is it not?” Akashi grinned as Reo gripped him harder.  _I didn't even noticed I said that._

“Sei-chan’s cuute.” The raven-haired man sung.

“He’s a menace.” Chihiro called out from behind. Akashi feels warm.

* * *

The heir did end up making an appointment with a therapist after that. Proceeding the call, Seijuurou thought about the other side of information he was given by Kuroko.

_Kouki is combating his fear by making people smile._

Akashi could have sworn up and down right then and there that, _Furihata Kouki is an angel._

Seijuurou can not understand how one person could only have good qualities. How one person is so incredible, cute and wonderful. Never once would Akashi even contemplate doing such a thing. Kouki must be a genius; far smarter than Seijuurou. The brunette knows he has anxiety issues and to try and help them he’s going to combat his fear of talking to strangers with good memories of making them smile. _Is that not the definition of a saint?_ That’s so smart, and giving. There are only positives in that situation. And even if something were to go wrong, Kouki’s bringing along both Kuroko and Momoi to minimize the percentage of that occurring.

While Akashi is selfish, Kouki is selfless.

_How cute can one person be?_

As if answering Akashi’s question, a text from Kuroko came in. The heir looked at a picture of Kouki blushing and Momoi giggling in some store in the mall.

 _“Momoi-san embarrassed him.”_ Kuroko wrote underneath it.

Akashi is reminded of in movies when girls wrap themselves around a pillow and scream happily after getting a text from their crush. That’s honestly how Seijuurou feels right now. Kouki makes him do or think things that are out of his character, things nobody would guess Akashi Seijuurou would ever even wonder about.

 

That was the beginning of an onslaught of texts involving Akashi’s own ex-teammates and the brunette. After the first day in that mall, Akashi was suddenly being swamped with messages, both from Satsuki and Kise in the group chat. _Why Ryouta?_ The start of the texts was Momoi.

 

_Momoi Satsuki: Akashi-kun! Furi-kun’s sO CUTE! !! (*^▽^*)_

 

Was the first message. Akashi knew this already. _It’s nice to know someone else has realized as well now though._

 

_Momoi Satsuki: He said I’m like wonder woman!!_

_Momoi Satsuki: and while we were at the mall we ran into Ki-kun!_

_Kise Ryouta: Yeah! He asked me for a photo Akashicchi, he was so cute~ so I gave him my most recent cd hehe_

 

Akashi looked at the texts. _So, Kouki used Kise as one of his project helpers?_

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: He asked for a photo? Was this for his project?_

 

Akashi can’t help the bubbling jealousy inside of him. To think Kise would end up being at the mall. _Did he do that on purpose?_ Ryouta has always been secretly skeevy _._

 

_Kise Ryouta: Yup!! Don’t worry I’m not stealing him away or anything heheh ๐छ ੂछ๐_

_Aomine Daiki: Okay, wth is that emoticon_

_Kuroko Tetsuya: Oh, Akashi-kun you’ll love what happened next._

_Midorima Shintarou: Do you all really have to write this in the group chat?_

_Akashi Seijuurou: Shh, Shintarou, I wish to hear what they say._

_Aomine Daiki: Omhjh Akashi fuckn whipped_

_Kuroko Tetsuya: Ah, wait, first I have the video with Kise-kun, actually._

 

Kuroko then sent the video of Kouki nervously asking Ryouta for a photo, who lit up over the request. _So cute._

 

_Kuroko Tetsuya: He chose music for all of us. I am currently listening to dogs barking to ‘who let the dogs out’_

_Aomine Daiki: *Inception*_

_Kise Ryouta: Akashicchi he’s rlyy good with music!! Did you know that!!!??＼(°o°；）_

 

Akashi knew the brunette listens to that one band that the heir also loves now. But other than that, he didn’t know Kouki is well versed.  _There is so much to learn about one person._

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: I knew he liked it, but I was unaware of how well versed he is._

_Momoi Satsuki: Yeah!! And then you got brought up ;)_

 

Akashi’s heart stopped for a moment, _they talked about me?_

 

_Kuroko Tetsuya: I told him about me sending you pictures._

 

And then Akashi’s world came crashing down.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: Tetsuya._

_Kuroko Tetsuya: Do not worry, I made an excuse as to why. Besides what I’m getting to is better._

 

Akashi could practically hear Kuroko taunting him from miles away.

 

_Kuroko Tetsuya: I mentioned how you gave me the maji burger card_

_Momoi Satsuki: Is that why you kept buying milkshakes Tetsu-kun!?_

_Kuroko Tetsuya: (^▽^)/ ʸᵉᔆᵎ  so Furihata-kun responded by, and I quote, “Kagami’s got a rival.”_

_Aomine Daiki: Omghkj tetsu joining the emoticon gang_

 

Akashi can’t believe it.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: Kuroko. Did you just tell me that Kouki thinks I’m in love with you._

_Aomine Daiki: BWAHAHH HA_

_Akashi Seijuurou: I’ll ignore that Daiki, only because I’m annoyed with Tetsuya right now._

_Kuroko Tetsuya: I’m sorry Akashi-kun. You are far too easy to taunt when it comes to Furihata-kun, it’s very amusing._

_Akashi Seijuurou: Tetsuya. I’ll ask you one time, does Kouki think I’m in love with you?_

_Kuroko Tetsuya: No, I cleared it up. However, he may think you’re gay._

_Akashi Seijuurou: You spend one day with him, how does this happen?_

_Aomine Daiki: Omghgb this is fuckin hilariouss, doesnt it work out in your favor though akashi_

 

Akashi sighed, he’s not ‘gay’ but sure why not go by that now.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: fine._

_Kuroko Tetsuya: here, this was the next person for the project._

 

The bluehead sent a video of Kouki adorably talking to a young child about Seirin. _He’s good with children. He’s an angel, saint, perfect._

 

_Momoi Satsuki: OmG! I didn’t know that’s what happened!??! Sooo cute!(*≧▽≦)_

 

Akashi doesn’t think it's legal to take videos of stranger’s children without consent, but well, this is just staying between them. And Kouki _is_ adorable.

 

_Kise Ryouta: aaHH!! ＼(≧▽≦ )＞*_

_Aomine Daiki: It sounds like u all r obsessed w/ him now, wtf_

_Midorima Shintarou: I agree with Aomine, this is ridiculous. You are all practically stalking him._

_Akashi Seijuurou: This is in public where anyone can see, it is not stalking._

_Midorima Shintarou: You mean to tell me those photos of him clearly at home, taken without his consent, aren’t stalking?_

_Kuroko Tetsuya: He’s my friend, I give consent._

_Aomine Daiki: Well fUCK. IF TETSU SAYS SO._

_Kise Ryouta: AND we’re all hanging out again next weekend!!!! OH~_

_Kise Ryouta: He also texted me that my cd is great yyayyyay! !!!*＜( ^O^)／_

_Akashi Seijuurou: You have his number?_

 

Well, how can the captain not be jealous over that?  _They just met today._

 

_Kise Ryouta: Yup!!_

_Kuroko Tetsuya: You all are welcome to join next weekend by the way._

 

They’re… all welcome? Akashi blinked, next weekend… next weekend, he will be in Hong Kong. Seijuurou sighed, it's a meeting he cannot get out of, the Akashi branch is making an important deal, and it wouldn’t go over well to postpone it.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: I… cannot make it next weekend. Please do have fun though._

_Momoi Satsuki: awww don’t worry Akashi-kun! We will information gather in your place! In fact! Dai-chan’s coming with this time too then!! (￣^￣)ゞ_

_Aomine Daiki: Wat i didnt agree 2 this!!??_

_Momoi Satsuki: Fret not! We will give you a good name Akashi-kun!!!_

_Akashi Seijuurou: Thank you, Momoi. It means a lot._

_Midorima Shintarou: I already have plans next weekend._

_Kise Ryouta: wAHHH cancel them!! ＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／We can have the best time!!!_

_Midorima Shintarou: No._

_Kuroko Tetsuya: Kagami-kun should be coming as well._

_Aomine Daiki: thAT BAKAGAMI._

_Akashi Seijuurou: That comment doesn’t even make sense, Aomine._

_Aomine Daiki: shuddup!! Y is HE coming!?!_

_Kuroko Tetsuya: Everyone knows you have a man crush on my boyfriend, Aomine-kun. No need trying to deny it._

_Aomine Daiki: WTF TETSU. I DO NOT LOVE BAKAGAMI._

_Aomine Daiki: AND I CAN HEAR YOU LAUGHING IN THE OTHER ROOM SATSUKI._

_Midorima Shintarou: You two are in the same house and are texting each other..?_

_Momoi Satsuki: Don’t worry Midorin! (^◇^；)Only in the group chat I promise! Heheh_

_Murasakibara Atsushi: everyones so loud_

_Akashi Seijuurou: I apologize for the ruckus, Murasakibara._

_Kise Ryouta: *Akashicchi apologizes to Murasakibaracchi but not Midorimacchi for noise*_

_Kuroko Tetsuya: Great analysis Kise-kun. Murasakibara-kun, are you available to go to the mall next weekend?_

 

There was a few minutes of no answers.

 

_Kise Ryouta: He must’ve left D: I’ll call him before next weekend! !!_

_Midorima Shintarou: I’m beginning to think Murasakibara is the most sane out of all of you._

_Aomine Daiki: I RESENT THAT._

 

For not the first time in his life, Akashi is both annoyed and upset over his own hectic schedule. To think he could meet the brunette under normal circumstances in a week. _We could’ve been friends by the weekend._ The heir sighed, there’s no reason to be pessimistic over something he cannot change. Seijuurou can’t send in some lackey in his place to Hong Kong either; it would be disrespectful. The only other option would be his father but by no means is that occurring. Once the cherryhead officially becomes the CEO, he’ll be able to work around a schedule he creates, _giving more time for my family (for Kouki.)_

Akashi’s phone buzzed again, he looked down, it's a separate message from Midorima.

 

_Midorima Shintarou: Do you have time some day this week to properly meet Takao?_

 

The heir smiled. Shintarou opening up is always a good thing. The two of them, Akashi and Midorima, were very closed off for a long time. Maybe that’s one of the reasons they got along so well (and the fact that both their parents are wealthy, high class citizens.)

 

_Midorima Shintarou: I’d also like the discuss something important with you._

 

Akashi raised an eyebrow. “Something important” he can’t think of anything specific it may be about.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: Of course. How does Thursday evening sound?_

_Midorima Shintarou: The usual cafe? We’ll be there._

_Akashi Seijuurou: Wonderful._

 

* * *

 

Before Thursday rolled around, Akashi went to his first therapy meeting. Honestly, he was nervous, but of course he did not show it. He decided to speak about what’s transpired, as if retelling facts, instead of focusing on how he was feeling during them.

The first meeting was easy. Once he got in (he made sure the people there do not know who he is as to avoid money grabbers and a pre-existing prejudice) it was mainly introduction. The therapist introduced herself and talked a bit, it was to try and make patients feel more comfortable, Akashi knew this. She asked him what he came in for specifically, and the heir felt he should just be upfront about everything. Coming out like this may hurt his image if it’s leaked, but the heir knows he can work with what he has if that were to occur.

She questioned him when he said he has dissociative identity disorder, which kind of annoyed Akashi. He ended up berating her questioning it since it was a tryst in and of itself to admit to himself. More importantly he thought about other patients who are less bold than him, that would feel shot down by coming out like that. Frankly speaking, Akashi isn’t going to deal with her acting this way. If she has another client come out to her, Seijuurou has no doubt that they would feel shutdown. Images of shy, nervous Kouki popped into Akashi’s head. The heir gripped his hands into a fist, _no, that’s unacceptable._

To the heir’s surprise, the therapist smiled gently.

“I see I’m sorry to have said such an insensitive question. You’re correct-” _of course, I am._ “-questioning your own knowledge was not the right course of action.” _Good._ “Thank you for telling me that Akashi. I suppose I should have asked where _you_ want this to go.”

“Good. I’m glad that’s cleared up.” The businessman in Akashi settled, then the teenager continued. “I’ve come to better myself, I don’t want my ‘other self’ to make an appearance and hurt people again. I also, fight with him often, and I wish to… calm that down, if possible.”

“I see. Well, Akashi first of all I’m going to tell you, it _is_ possible and I’m proud you’ve come down to the conclusion of getting help.” His therapist took a breath, gentle smile in place. “I’d also like to say that I appreciate you being upfront about mistakes I may make - or how I may make you uncomfortable, making you or any of my other clients uncomfortable is the last thing I want. I may be a professional, but not even a teacher knows everything, and everyone is different.” She took another breath. “Please tell me in the future if I do anything else you think is inappropriate. As you know, my end goal is to help you, so I will need your input, we’ll be working as a team.” She smiled.

Akashi is shocked. He’s glad to have found someone who seems reliable, and who he can speak to, _who will listen._

“I thank you for listening. I will try my best in helping you to help me then.”

They talked for a half hour (the first meeting is shorter, as to not overwhelm new clients.) She explained that she sees her patients more as friends rather than people she’s being paid to help. Akashi also came to understand that a lot of therapists become therapists because they used to suffer from some mental issue and understand what it’s like. _That they’re not there to just make money._

By the time the meeting was over Akashi was surprised he actually felt better. He felt like he actually did something _for himself,_ instead of his company. It was a good feeling.

He had another meeting with her on Wednesday, and it went without a hitch. His therapist seemed to have caught on to the fact that Seijuurou had some trust issues as well (considering his upbringing, it's common.) She said they could start off just getting to know each other, so the meeting was actually relaxing. Overall, Akashi’s glad he went through with this. So he thanked his teammates (namely, Reo) for supporting this decision. He was all but showered in hugs.  _Kouki was right._ The brunette's been inadvertently teaching him many things.  _I like him more everyday._

* * *

The next day came, and Akashi is meeting with Midorima and Takao. He’s happy to see them both, the cherryhead’s been meaning to get to know his ex-teammates better. Meeting the man who makes his tsundere childhood friend blush just by thinking about, is definitely something Seijuurou has been wanting to do. Akashi got there early as if comparing to his old self. He’s not going to lie, having everyone only be expecting him - like he needs his own introduction, is still something he enjoys. But maybe sometimes he will surprise his friends with being on time or early.

He ordered a tea for himself and the one he knows is Shintarou’s favorite. Akashi isn’t sure what Takao’s favorite drink is, so he’ll just add to the order when he arrives. The heir took a breath in smelling the familiar mix of tea blends along with coffee beans. This has always been his and Shintarou’s favorite cafe, their mothers used to take them here when they were young, and the two continued the tradition. A sad smile appeared on Akashi’s face, _when was the last time we’ve sat here?_ It must’ve been in Teiko. They’ll have to bring back these chats.

Soon enough a tall greenhead walked in through the door, a familiar chime rang signaling his arrival. Midorima saw him and blinked in shock not expecting the heir to already be here. Akashi raised his hand in greeting smiling softly. He took note of the raven next to his friend, ogling his new surroundings. Their height difference is almost as amusing as Murasakibara and Himuro, or Kagami and Kuroko _(what is with all these giants getting together with the shorter members?)_

Midorima approached the booth, Takao trailing close behind.

“Good evening, Midorima, Takao.” They took their seats next to each other, across from Seijuurou.

“Good evening, Akashi.”

“Yo.” Takao grinned and Midorima shot him a short look. “What am I supposed to talk super eloquent? I can do that.”

“Not at all Takao.” Akashi let a polite chuckle pass his lips. “Please speak however you normally would.” He wants everyone to feel comfortable around him, especially if they’re part of his Teiko family (this including their partners.) “Is there a specific beverage you’d prefer Takao?” The raven looked at him like he didn’t quite expected Akashi to act this way. He can’t blame him, after all, they never exactly ‘met.’

“Hmm,” The hawk looked to the chalkboard across the counter. “I’ll take a macchiato.”  The heir nodded, and waved the waitress over, adding it to the bill.

Tea and coffee, the duo compliment each other well. They appear to be opposites, Seijuurou wonders how they initially got along. Midorima cleared his throat as to get their attention.

“I’d like to properly introduce you to my partner and boyfriend. Akashi, this is Takao Kazunari. He also plays point guard, though you may remember that.” The black haired man is grinning, happy to be called the taller’s boyfriend. Akashi can imagine Shintarou is probably quite shy about their relationship, which makes it all the more endearing to be told this.

“Akashi Seijuurou, captain and point guard of Rakuzan. Pleasure to finally meet you off court, Takao.” Akashi stuck his hand out for a handshake. He imagines Takao must already have some preconceptions of him, he’ll have to work through them. The hawk took his handshake.

“Wow, handshake so official.” The other grinned. Akashi forgot most teenagers don’t act this way.

“Ah, if I do anything odd please don’t mind it. Treat me as you would anyone else.” That’s really all Akashi can wish for.

“It’s fine, I’m used to Shin-chan’s quirks and he’s got a lot of them.” Takao devilishly smirked and Midorima glared. Something stood out though, and it is amusing. Seijuurou smirked and cast a glance at Midorima.

“‘Shin-chan.’” The captain parroted. Midorima sputtered while blushing. Takao and Akashi are thoroughly amused.

Their drinks then arrived, Akashi thanked the waitress and they were left with steamy mugs. The cherryhead felt at ease when the familiar aroma of chamomile tea rose. Still there is a little bit of an awkward air around their booth. Seijuurou locked gazes with Takao and put his tea down after taking a sip.

“I’d like to apologize for my past actions.” Honestly, Akashi isn’t exactly sure of one action he’s apologizing for. He just knows he has been less than civil with most people he’s met this past year. “I know I’ve acted rudely to both my friends and strangers, and I’m trying to atone for that. I was hoping to start anew, and-” Akashi smirked. “-get to know the man that makes my friend blush so often.” Midorima scoffed and sort of glared, _thoroughly amusing._ Takao got a serious look in his eye.

“You’re not just being civil because I’m with Shin-chan, right?” He asked with furrowed brows. _That thought hadn’t even crossed my mind._

“No, not at all.” The heir blinked owlishly. Takao scrutinized him for a moment, it was tense. Then the point guard suddenly flopped backwards, Seijuurou was shocked by the switch in demeanor.

“Consider it water under the bridge then!” _What? Just like that?_

“Really? Are you sure?” The heir is confused. Takao leaned back forward grinning.

“What, do you want me to be mad at you?”

Akashi shook his head ‘no’ still flabbergasted.

“I’m just… amazed by how quickly you decided that.” _Even_ _Kagami didn’t act that easy when I apologized._ Takao laughed.

“Ah, here’s a bit of backstory then. I used to hate Shin-chan.” Midorima blinked kind of startled like he’d been stabbed. “Well, I hated all of you miracles really.” _Oh?_ Takao scratched behind his ear. “You guys don’t remember but Teiko thoroughly crushed my team back in mid school. And then you acted as if it were inevitable, which pissed my middle school mind off so bad, I planned on destroying you all.” Takao grinned despite the heavy topic. “Like on the court.” He laughed. “Although some convoluted evil mastermind plan would’ve been cooler I guess.” He rested his chin on his hand. “But then I walked into practice for Shutoku and would you imagine my face when I saw Shin-chan there.”

_That sounds incredibly awkward._

“But I sorta realized that there’s no reason to be mad, especially if I were to be on a team with one of you miracles.” Takao smiled. “So I got over it. And now Shin-chan and I are dating. So, forgiving him was sort of like my best decision ever.” Midorima blushed in reaction.“What I’m saying is, as long as you’re apologizing and asking for forgiveness, I have no problem giving it.”

Again, Akashi is struck with astonishment.

“Besides, before we came Shin-chan said you’ve been trying to like be nicer.” Takao waved a hand.

_Shintarou, you’re dating a good man._

“Thank you, Takao. That means more to me than I could possibly show. And yes, I’ve been trying to improve myself. I’m even attending therapy sessions now.” Therapy would never be something to divulge, or be _proud_ of for that matter, but Akashi can’t help but be proud of himself for asking for help. Plus, mentioning it may put others at ease, if only slightly (maybe they won’t constantly think they are about to be stabbed then.) The hawk grinned and Midorima blinked owlishly again.

“You go to therapy now?” The glasses wearing man asked.

“Yes. My teammates recommended and I came to the conclusion they were right.” Admitting someone else was right is also not something Akashi does often.

“I see.” Midorima got a small smile on his face, Akashi is proud to be the cause of it. “That was a good decision.” The heir knows Midorima means a lot in that comment, that he knows how hard asking for help is for Akashi and even more following through with getting help.

“So!” Takao clapped his hands together, gaining both occupants his attention. “Shin-chan’s told me you two are childhood friends! Tell me Akashi what was baby Shin-chan like!? Did he carry around lucky items!? Did he always wear glasses!? Oh! Was he-”

“Takao! You know all the answers to those questions.” Midorima hissed.

“But, I need a verifier Shin-chan!”

“You’ve seen photos!”

“That doesn’t prove anything! Those could be photoshopped! I need to hear all the juicy details!” The two bickered. Akashi can’t help but laugh to himself. They are quite the pair.

“I’ll tell you anything you want Takao. As long as you tell me how exactly you two got together.” It's none of his business, but he is honestly curious. The two are like black and white, complimentary but _opposites._ Perhaps, opposites do attract. Akashi thought of a certain nervous brunette, who’s actually braver than anyone knows. _Are we opposites?_ At least on the surface they are.

Kazunari smacked his hands on the table grinning.

“So, imagine, lil ole’ me planning on the _perfect_ time to confess to this tall carrot here-”

“Takao.”

“ _Handsome_ carrot.” Kazunari 'mediated.' Akashi chuckled. “I had it  _all_ set, it was gonna be on a bridge overlookin’ a cute lil duck pond that was in the vicinity of one of our travel practices. I saw it on the way there and was like-” Takao cuffed his hands over his mouth. “-’hot damn this is the place!’ Now I actually said this out loud, just imagine a mother cuffing her child’s ears at my grand announcement. Her loss.”

 _Oh, this man is possibly the most amusing storyteller I've heard._ Akashi smirked.

“So I get myself mentally ready! I was  _super_ nervous -cried a few times- of course, I don’t show this though.”

_Relatable._

_“_ I’m the picture of confidence! A man on a mission! If I were going to a job interview, they would’ve swooned at the pure rays of confidence leaking from my gaping pores!”

Midorima shook his head with his hand on it. Akashi is thoroughly enraptured.

“Anyways! I’m about to invite Shin-chan out to the bridge, or a-” Takao raised air quotes. “-’totally heterosexual feelings walk'-” he lowered the air quotes -”as I was going to put it.” The hawk snickered. “But then! Shin-chan corners me and is like-” Takao then clears his throat to impersonate Midorima, “-’Takao, you’ve been acting weird all day. Do you have your lucky item on you?’”

Akashi is incredibly impressed by Takao’s impersonation skills, _that sounded exactly like Midorima._

“And I’m like ‘no’ because I had no idea what my lucky item was. I’m just a regular greasy teenager, I don’t have time for that! But! Shin-chan says, ‘I have it here’ and he goes to pull something out of his pocket but somehow! Somehow!” Takao cuffs one hand up as if telling a secret. “And I still think it was on purpose.”

“Takao!” Midorima annoyingly huffs, although he looks increasingly embarrassed.

“He straight up slips! And it’s one of those Shoujo moments because lips are touching! But what they don’t tell you about those moments is that it fucking hurts!” Takao looks flabbergasted. “Shin-chan immediately pulls back, blushing mad. And I’m like ‘gotta play it off cool’ so I say ‘didn’t know Scorpio’s lucky item is a kiss’ and Shin-chan. Shin-chan!” Midorima cringes.

“Says, ‘it’s not. It’s a boyfriend.’ And he fucking swoons in and kisses me properly! Imagine my collected confident ass straight up shattering! I’m like ‘I’ve died!’ Because holy shit! Didn’t see that coming!” Takao suddenly whips out a bracelet he has on his wrist, it has an engraved duck design on it. “And this was my _real_ lucky item that day! To think, my Shin-chan _lied_ to me!” Midorima shook his head again, defeated.

“And that’s the story of how Shin-chan ruined all my plans.”

“We did end up going to the duck pond.” The greenhead rolled his eyes while adding. Takao leaned towards him, interlocking their fingers.

“Yes, and I’ll forever love you for that.”

 _What a convoluted tale._ It sounds like a romcom.  _Yes, Takao is a fine addition._

“That is possible the most amusing story I’ve heard in years.” Akashi chuckled. “I’m glad you two are so happy together. Thank you for watching over my friend all this time, Takao.”

The hawk happily smiled. Midorima pushed up his glasses, looking to the side, blushing.

They talked for awhile after that, the ice thoroughly broken by Takao’s extrovert personality. Akashi thinks someone like Kazunari is perfect for Shintarou, they make up for each other’s faults, and look thoroughly content together.

Akashi then remembered that Midorima wanted to speak to him about ‘something important.’ He assumes it doesn’t have to do with Takao, since in his messages the greenhead mentioned his boyfriend separately.

“Ah, Midorima, you mentioned you wanted to speak to me about something else as well?” The cherryhead calmly brought up. Shintarou stiffened slightly, looked at Takao, unsure, then returned his gaze to Akashi.

“Yes, that’s right, but, it uh has to do with-” Midorima cleared his throat. “-a certain man. And I’m unsure if you’d want that brought up with Takao here…” … _’certain man.’_

“...Can you be more specific?” Akashi blinked curiously. Shintarou looks uncomfortable.

“... That brunette.” The taller said hoping to get his point across. _‘...that brunette.’ Oh, he must mean Kouki._

“You mean Kouki?” Akashi raised an eyebrow, Midorima looked slightly shocked then nodded. “We can speak about it here, I don’t mind.” As long as the heir’s feelings aren’t announced to the person of his desires, he doesn’t really mind. The shooting guard widened his eyes for a second.

“Oh, I didn’t think… okay.” Midorima relaxed. “Takao won’t tell.” The hawk grinned mischievously.

“Oo, are we sharing secrets?” The other perked up. Akashi chuckled in response.

“I am not so sure it is a secret? But I suppose in a way it can be interpreted that way.” The captain smirked. “Kouki is the boy I want to date.” Takao sort of got an excited gleam in his eye in response.

“Oo, are we gonna try to get you guys together or something?” Kazunari grinned.

Seijuurou can’t help but immediately appreciate that the raven-haired man is already offering assistance. Shintarou looked at his boyfriend shocked, yet again. Takao locked eyes with Midorima, and they seemed to share an unspoken conversation, then the point guard laughed.

“What, you thought it was a huge shock? Akashi’s too pretty to be straight.” It took a second to understand what Takao just said, but when the cherryhead realized he immediately started laughing.

Akashi covered his mouth, he didn’t mean to suddenly react that way. _This man should be a comedian._ The heir looked up at the two across from his, Midorima looks absolutely _baffled._ It made Akashi want to laugh more, Takao pointed at him across the booth and spoke to his boyfriend.

“You’re telling me that this guy looks like a straight man?” Maybe it is just because Akashi’s been having a good day, and Takao’s energy seems to follow him everywhere. Reo did always tell Seijuurou that he’s extremely impressionable, the heir never really believed that until maybe now. Because he is full-heartedly laughing at these straight up _facts_ Takao is spewing.  _I've been spoken about so brashly like this._

He can’t remember the last time he laughed so hard, _how long has this been pent up?_ He is trying to cover it, honestly, _this is embarrassing…_ He breathed in sharply and ended up snorting slightly, _I_ _can’t even be embarrassed anymore._ He buried his face in his arms on the table, but is shaking with a lot of pent up emotions. Akashi gasped between breaths, _this is so out of character._ Honestly, Akashi doesn’t know what _is_ in character for him anymore.

“How?-” He tried to catch his breath. “-How gay do I look?” _Never have I ever said that before,_ he thought to himself, which is even funnier.

“I have so many answers to that question, I can’t even make a joke.” Takao answered. Akashi looked up again at the couple in front of him, to come face to face with the hawk’s phone, and a victorious smirk. Seijuurou was confused for a split second but then cocked an eyebrow, still breaking off of his high.

“Why are you recording?” He asked. Takao clicked some buttons of his phone then put it down.

“So I have proof that I made _the_ Akashi Seijuurou gasp for breath.”

“Your phrasing is outstanding.” The heir responded smirking. Midorima is covering his mouth, shaking his head, looking to the side. But both people with him know he is smiling underneath. Akashi wiped the corners of his eyes from tearing a little. “That was unintentional, I apologize.”

“I haven’t seen you laugh that much since we were kids.” Midorima said, and Akashi doesn’t really have a response to that. The cherryhead just shook his head smiling.

“I can’t believe the first thing to get me to laugh in years was a gay joke.” _What is wrong with me?_ Takao made an ‘o’ face then got a maniac gleam.

“Are you serious! Wait, can I get like an award. I feel like I’ve completed an important task! Shin-chan! I know what to be when I get older! Make people who haven’t seen the light of day in years laugh over gay jokes! This is the meaning to my life! My dream job!”

“You can have whatever you want, Takao. Just name it.” Akashi smirked. The raven-haired man started giddily bouncing.

“Ooo! Oh! Wouldn’t a hawk be awesome! Cause I’m hawk-eye and I can be like ‘this is hawk-eye junior!’” Takao started to pat his boyfriend’s arm excitedly. “Wouldn’t that be awesome Shin-chan!” Akashi chuckled at the troubled look Midorima wore.

“I can get you a hawk.” The heir answered devilishly making the greenhead snap his head towards Akashi.

“Do not get him a hawk, Akashi.” Midorima quipped seriously. Takao gasped scandalized. Akashi feigned a shocked face and heightened his voice comedically,

“Huh? Why not Mido-chan?” Akashi for the first time since Teiko impersonated himself when he and Shintarou were young. Takao slammed the table laughing, with his face on the wood. Midorima looks utterly _debauched._

_Maybe I really am highly impressionable._

Takao’s probably one of the funnier people to rub off him though.

“I knew letting you meet would be a mistake.” The shooting guard said sounding completely serious, but it is obvious he doesn’t really mean what he said (if anything it is the opposite.) “Thanks to you, Hanako won’t stop calling herself that.” Akashi blinked out of his hysterical reverie. _I_ _haven’t seen Hanako for so long._ She must remember how Akashi used to call Midorima that when they were children, _she has a very good memory._

Hanako _adored_ Akashi when they all used to see each other. The heir made sure, _Bokushi made sure,_ to not see her after he came forth… Suddenly, Akashi came to a realization. Bokushi… _protected_ her. Seijuurou blinked at the table, completely disembodied.

_Is… Bokushi all bad?_

_He made sure to keep distance between himself and Hanako. He didn’t want to hurt her._

Akashi feels sick all of a sudden. Everything he thought, is _malfunctioning._

Bokushi hurt people.

He tried to _stab_ Kagami, just to scare him. He _ruined_ all of Oreshi’s relationships. He…was scared.

“Hanako must hate me…” Akashi absentmindedly said. He just _left_ her. She expected him to play prince and princess with her. Akashi… _promised,_ to meet her to continue their little roleplaying story they had been doing for years. And… and he _abando-_

“She doesn’t hate you Akashi. I don’t think she could if she wanted to.” Midorima said sternly. _Am I shaking again? Not again._

 

_[Why can’t you just get a hold of your emotions? Get. in. control.]_

 

“Dude-” Takao suddenly gripped the captain’s wrist. It shocked Seijuurou. “Nako-chan fucking adores you. She’s even told me, and I wasn’t around for the time you, Shin-chan and her all hung out.”

_Stay in the present._

“Midorima.” Akashi said catching his eye. “Answer honestly,” Shintarou stiffened but is obviously listening. “Do you think my other personality is all bad?” The taller looked a little baffled by the question, then seemed to think about it, like he isn’t sure what the ‘right’ answer is. Noticing his boyfriend’s nervousness, Takao bounced in.

“May I cut in?” Kazunari spoke up. Akashi looked at him and nodded an affirmative. “First of all, who’s to say what ‘bad’ is, but, personally, I don’t think it’s all bad.” The cherryhead doesn’t know how much Takao even knows about Bokushi, or Akashi in general for that matter, but he listened. “People who act super defensive, which is what you did, even if it was in a sort of dangerous way, are just dealing with a lot of their own issues.”

_I was scared._

“You said and did a lot of things to make people do what you wanted, so I’m going to go off and say that you were afraid of being out of control, am I right?” Takao sort of smirked. _How does he know that?_

“...Was I that obvious?” The cherryhead answered inwardly shaking. Takao is still gripping his wrist… _outwardly shaking. Crap._

“Well, I think it was pretty obvious. But I also don’t think a lot of people thought about why you acted the way you did, instead just latching on to the idea of you being an ‘emperor.’” Somehow Takao is still smiling. “Honestly, I didn’t think that much about it either, until I realized how much you mattered to Shin-chan.”

Akashi feels like he is breaking, _again._

 

_[Can’t you be happy with only one breakdown, geez.]_

 

The heir looked to the side, away from calm blue eyes.

“I… I’m scared of a lot of things.” The captain gulped, admitting.  _I need to be better. I can't chase these people away anymore._

“Akashi… everyone, everyone’s with you now.” Midorima said with worry in his voice.

“I-” Akashi looked back, strained smile in place. “-I know. I’m sorry… I’m a-” _nuisance._

“Whatever you’re about to say, it’s not true Akashi.” Midorima seemed to have snapped. “I’ve known you since we were four. I’ve watched you deal with a lot of _shit._ And then still come back and sit down and play a board game with me. Then a few years later pretend to be a prince for my sister.

You seem to only think negative things about Teiko, and that’s warranted. But you’re forgetting that, that’s also where we all met. You’re forgetting about all the good times, and that you were _also_ a part of them. I remember how even when everyone started to drift you wanted to keep everyone together. Despite not showing it later on." Midorima narrowed his gaze, seriously, and continued.

"So, I’ve come to a conclusion. I don’t think Bokushi is bad. Bokushi’s a part of you, Akashi. A part that was so broken, you wanted to keep everyone together through difficult means. You still wanted us all to grow, and strive for something, so you kept yourself one step ahead and us one step back.” Midorima took a breath, thoroughly ruffled. “Akashi. I know you’ve dealt with -are dealing with- more stress than any of us could even imagine. But through it all you just wanted us all to be friends. We all, all of us miracles, know you care. And you need to understand that we care too.”

There is heat pooling behind Akashi’s eyes, he isn’t sure if he's crying or not.

_I'm not shaking anymore._

He doesn’t know what to say. Everything that Shintarou said are things he needed to hear. He knows they cared about him, they said as much, but it’s like Seijuurou couldn’t believe they could. It feels spelled out for him now, though. _Right now,_ he can believe it. He believes everything Midorima said to him.

“This is gonna sound lame after everything Shin-chan said but," Takao spoke up. "as an outsider, it’s blatantly obvious how much all of the miracles care about each other. And we may have just like met today, but you’re already considered one of the bros to me. I can tell how much you’re trying to be ‘good.’ And just by that it’s obvious, that you’re really not a bad person at all." Kazunari added. "I don’t know what you’ve been through. Or even why you’ve been and are under so much stress, as Shin-chan’s mentioned. But you can tell me literally anything, I talk out of the mouth a lot, but I’m a superb secret keeper. I’ll even hide it from Shin-chan, if you want.” Takao grinned.

Akashi looked at them both, not knowing how to respond. He thought about all of the recent events.

“I don’t… think I deserve this. I know what you’re going to say. But, I can’t… wrap my mind around the idea that everyone’s been so kind to me… I saw Murasakibara the other day.” Akashi changed the subject. “I broke down, and he said we could bake together whenever I wanted.” The heir laughed bitterly, thinking about it.  _The feeling then and now are similar. I'm so foreign to feelings, this is difficult._  “I don’t even know where I’m going with this anymore…” Akashi took a breath in and smiled. “Thank you. To both of you, really.”

Midorima and Takao kind of smiled sadly.

“Okay, we all love each other? Good.” Takao clapped his hands together. “Now, I think it’s time for a change in atmosphere! Why don’t we walk down to the park down the street?”

“That’s a good idea.” Midorima said and Akashi nodded.  _I'm thankful for this family._  

He then went up to the register to pay.

“It’s alrigh-” Takao started but Midorima cut him off.

“Akashi likes to pay for things.” Shintarou explained. The hawk looked at him as if searching for lies then burst out laughing.

“Seriously!? That’s like a number one good quality you want!” He laughed and Akashi smirked while turning around to leave, having been listening to them behind him.

* * *

Once they made it to the park the atmosphere was more cheerful again. Fresh air is exactly what they all needed.

“What did you want to say about Kouki, Midorima?” Akashi brought up again. He doesn’t want another one of his breakdowns to ruin what his friends want to tell him.

“Oh, well, I’m not trying to sound…negative, after all, I’m glad you’ve found someone you like but…” The tallest cleared his throat, uncomfortably. “I don’t question your ability in getting his attention, but, are you sure about dating him?” Midorima questioned. Akashi stopped in his tracks where they were walking on a path. _What?_ The two with him also stopped a few feet ahead and looked back.

“I am. Why are you questioning? Do you think I’m not serious about him?” Akashi lowered his brows and frowned. Shintarou looked at him and shook his head.

“No, not at all. Just-” he switched his expression to be more stern. “-think realistically Akashi. Would you even have time for him? Your father still has you on a leash, you can’t ju-”

“Don’t mention my father.” Akashi blinked gold for a second, but calmed his racing heart rate. Takao and Midorima noted the millisecond switch. The heir sighed. “I understand what you’re saying, Midorima, and it’s a valid concern. However, I’ve already thought about it and came to a conclusion.”

The first week after he discovered his feelings he visited this thought. He went back and forth, until he remembered the exact moment he fell in love, then the decision was easy.

“Kouki’s important to my health. Just as the G.o.M. and their partners are. I will _make_ time.” Akashi’s eye glinted gold, he can’t help it. “If my father wants to get in the way of my mental health, I will not allow it. I’ve made too many sacrifices, he won’t rule my life anymore.” The cherryhead said sternly.

Midorima blinked, obviously shocked. Takao whistled lowly, grinning.

“Good! Stick it to the man!” The raven haired man hooted. Akashi, now Bokushi, cheshire grinned, proud.

“I’m smarter than him anyways. No one’s going to stand in my way. And Shintarou.” Heterochromatic eyes locked on to his childhood friend. The greenhead looked at him. “I hope you understand that _all_ sides of me are interested in Kouki.” _I’ll have him no matter what._

 

_Unless he doesn’t want to see you._

_[_ I’ll make sure he’ll come to love us. _]_

_... Okay, just don’t hurt him._

_[_ I would never. _]_

 

Akashi feels invigorated. Why is it the one thing Bokushi and Oreshi can agree on is Kouki? Them agreeing, is one of the most peaceful feelings the heir has ever felt (next to imagining the brunette while falling asleep.)

“I, sorry, that was out of place.” Midorima apologized. Akashi flipped back, both eyes ruby now. He gently smiled at his friend.

“No, like I said it is a valid concern. I’m glad you’re looking out for me, Midorima. I’m truly a lucky man to be friends with you.” Seijuurou calmed down. The taller blushed and looked to the side. Takao chuckled at his boyfriend’s embarrassed state.

“Alright, I’m curious! Who’s this boy _the_ Akashi Seijuurou is so in love with?” Takao nonchalantly wrapped his arms behind his head. You could practically see the imaginary sunshine that rose behind Seijuurou at that. He grinned and pulled out his phone. Takao laughed and skipped over, to look over the cherryhead’s shoulder. Midorima sighed but has a fond look on his face, stepping closer to the two.

Akashi pulled up a photo of just the brunette, Kuroko took it when he wasn’t looking (as always.) Kouki was looking to the side smiling, presumably at something one of his teammates said. It's one of the heir’s favorite photos (of course he loves every picture though.)

The captain then looked over to the hawk for his reaction, who hooked his chin on the cherryhead’s shoulder.

“... He looks familiar…” Takao puffed one of his cheeks out. “Oh! Seirin’s point guard right!” Kazunari snapped his finger, obviously proud.

Akashi is slightly shocked, and also proud. Takao’s the first person to recognize him not by ‘chihuahua’ (as cute as that nickname is.) It is refreshing for someone to remember the brunette under his actual position.

“Yes. His name is Furihata Kouki. I’m glad somebody remembers him.” Akashi smiled.

“Of course! I personally made it my mission to remember every team’s point guards!” Takao put his hands on his sides, mocking a hero pose.

“Oh? And why’s that?” The heir smirked.

“Because, between you and me-” Takao cuffed his hand up to Akashi’s ear, whispering. “point guards are always the cutest on the team~” He pulled back. “Right? Well, besides my Shin-chan of course!” Takao wrapped himself around the taller who looks bewildered.

It's funny. Akashi never looked at teams like that, more focused on destroying them. However, now that he thinks about it, _yeah_ , for most teams the point guards are usually on the smaller side with softer features, which is considered cuter features.

_Takao Kazunari: can definitely be considered cute. Kasamatsu Yukio: although angry a lot of the time, still has been called cute. Fukui Kensuke: Has actually been called a panda. Hanamiya Makoto: evil, but that sort of angry cat type evil. Izuki Shun: has been called a cutie by literally everyone. Furihata Kouki: The cutest. Obviously. Imayoshi Shouichi: ...no. Just no._

At least that’s what Akashi’s figures through his resources and impressive memory.

“Besides Imayoshi. I agree.” Akashi plainly said. Takao took a second to place who the heir mentioned then burst out laughing.

“Oh my god.” He leaned on his knees. “Yeah, you got me there.”

Midorima looked on, out of the loop.

“Anyways, I’m gonna internet stalk him.” Takao easily said, pulling his phone out. Akashi blinked. _Internet stalk…?_ Internet stalk. The cherryhead then face palmed, _Kouki probably has some sort of social media._

How has he not thought of this? He has solely been relying on Kuroko. The brunette probably has an entire _page_ of photos online. _Oh my god._

It was as if an entire world just opened up to Seijuurou.

“It doesn’t look like he has anything.” Takao huffed, already having looked the brunette up. “Awh, well his teammates at least post photos with him and stuff…” The hawk is mainly talking to himself.

_Kouki doesn’t have any social media?_

Part of Seijuurou is glad that he hasn’t been missing something so blatantly obvious, but the bigger part of himself is upset. To think he could’ve had tons of photos and posts of the brunette.

_How come he doesn’t?_

Obviously, not _everyone_ uses it, but in this day and age it’s odd for a _teenager_ to not even have any old accounts on any website. The more Akashi thinks about it, the weirder it sounds. There’s probably a reason Kouki doesn’t use anything. Seijuurou wants to know why. It's even weirder if you take in the fact that Kouki’s on a basketball team. Events and other meet-ups, not to mention tactics are always being discussed online. No doubt an avid player would at least _have_ an account, even if they don’t use it.

“Are you okay, Akashi?” The one in question snapped out of his reverie when Midorima said his name.

“Yeah, I was just lost in thought for a moment, thank you.”

“Well, it looks like the most stalking I’m gonna be able to do is through his teammates.” Takao said still avidly searching through his phone. Midorima sighed.

“Takao, please don’t join this crazy stalking cult.” The greenhead looks tired. The hawk snapped up at that.

“This is a thing? Wait a minute. You mean to tell me there is a group of people stalking this guy. Well, guess I wouldn’t expect anything less from Akashi. So, can I join?” The raven haired man grinned at the end.

“We are not stalking him.” Akashi pointedly looked at his glasses wearing friend. “But if you would like to join in assisting me on gaining intellect on him, please do, Takao.”

“Oo, like a spy, hell yeah!” The point guard excitedly hopped.

“It is stalking. You don’t have his consent.” Shintarou narrowed his eyes.

“Honestly, if you’re so adamant on claiming it’s stalking, I believe Kuroko is the person you should speak to, he’s the one supplying the photos.” Akashi snapped back. The taller sighed tired of always getting nowhere on this topic.

“Fine. But if he finds out, that’s on you Akashi.”

“He already knows. Kuroko has been teasing him since they became friends.” Akashi easily answered.

“He doesn’t know _why_ Kuroko sends you photos though.” Midorima blanked.

“Exactly, Kuroko’s personality allows me to shift blame onto him. It’s a splendid set up.”

“Wait, so he knows that you all are being sent pics of him?” Takao cut in between the two’s back and forth.

“Yes, Kouki thinks that Kuroko is just blackmailing him.” Akashi answered. Takao began laughing.

“Oh, my god. This really is a crazy scheme you’re pulling.”

“Of course. I’m a strategist.” The heir replied.

“I can see how you and Shin-chan have been friends for so long.” Takao said between laughs. The two mentioned don’t quite get it but left it alone.

“Anyways, yeah, I am all up for this game of cat and mouse. Or I guess, lion and chihuahua.” The hawk finished off with. Akashi cheshire grinned.  _A new ally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Takao


	3. Chat Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to explain something for a hot minute:  
> Since I've realized that the conversations between Bokushi/Oreshi can be confusing (plus when Akashi's just speaking to himself without thinking of his personalities) - I wanna help differentiate who's talking  
> When Akashi's just thinking to himself it's in italics w/o a double space between the paragraphs  
> When it's a conversation between Oreshi and Bokushi there's a double space between the paragraphs and the one who is in front at the moment won't be in italic, while the one 'in Akashi's head' is in italics // I also made it so Bokushi is always in brackets, [like this] because I think that'll make it less confusing  
> ^^This rule may break in certain scenes when Akashi gets overwhelmed and doesn't even know who's talking anymore (or not, I'm not sure how I'll write any scenes like this)
> 
> I hope this is helpful and less confusing?
> 
> **Also I changed the small conversation between his personalities in the prior chapter, so the rule should follow through
> 
> Unrelated, but I'm going camping for a week starting Friday, so I probably won't be able to post;; (I may try and push a chapter out tomorrow last minute - along with my other fic) Just a heads up
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading~ here's chapter 3

By the weekend Akashi’s in Hong Kong, and is extremely upset. Ryouta called him earlier trying to get him to come to their meet-up, again. _God, would I rather be there._ He knows Kise was just excited, but he kept mentioning how Kouki will be there, and it only further irritated the cherryhead. If Akashi could he would drop everything just to see them all, but this meeting is too important. It's such a trapped feeling. When he’s in charge he will bend meetings to his will, and never schedule such meetings during time allotted to his friends. But right now, he just needs to get certain ones done and then he will be free, for some time. Unfortunately, all of his most important meetings seem to be scheduled on weekends, which also seems to be the days all his friends want to see each other.

He had long conferences back to back. It was exhausting, and unnecessary. But if there’s something the heir’s learned in his years in business it’s that magnates _love_ to repeat their ideologies over and over again, and ask questions that they either already know the answers to, or don’t pertain to the subject matter at hand. _Basically,_ the entire meeting can usually be summed up in an hour, however, it takes multiple so these old men can feel special about themselves. People call Seijuurou egotistic, he wishes they could meet _these_ men.

 _Finally,_ they are having an intermission for some much needed drinks (and to hopefully freshen up a bit.) Akashi worked towards just possibly getting a glass of water, but he’ll take whatever he sees first at this point. Multiple times he was stopped to meet certain officials whom were apparently holding meetings in other rooms, and would love to meet ‘the promising, attractive young heir to the Akashi Corporation.’ He humored them as he is used to doing.

Sometimes Seijuurou thinks how funny it would be if there were someone here who could read minds, and hear exactly what he actually thinks of these people. He doesn’t hate _all of them,_ but there are definitely more he dislikes than likes. And everyone else who is  _okay,_ he and them are sickeningly aware of how fake their pleasantries are.

_Being ‘successful’ sure gets old._

Both Oreshi and Bokushi agree, even if Bokushi enjoys toying with people, and Oreshi tries to make deals that may benefit both his company and citizens.

When Akashi finally got a bottled water and found a bit of a crevice to gather himself, weight came crashing down on him all at once. These meetings today are far more extensive than he imagined they would be going in.

He took a breath and downed half his bottle then began thinking about the miracles and how their day must be going. Right now, Kise, Momoi, Aomine, Kuroko, Kagami and Kouki should all be at the mall. He hopes they’re having fun. Thinking of them all goofing off brought a slight smile to his face. Midorima and Takao are having a date (the raven-haired man messages him quite often, and gleefully told him yesterday.) Murasakibara is presumably with Himuro. Akashi’s own teammates are probably either shopping or playing video games.

He wishes he could be with at least one of them, mainly the group at the mall for obvious reasons. He really does wonder how their day is going, perhaps he should just call. He pulled his phone out, turning it on (he turns it off during conferences, as a sign of respect, even if others don’t follow this example.) There's a final old message from Kise saying he is heading to the mall, and that the cherryhead is of course welcome to join anytime. _I'm in Hong Kong right now._ The blonde gets too carried away at times, although Akashi is glad his ex-teammate is so excited over his crush.

Taking a breath, he dialed Ryouta’s number and held it to his ear. He was greeted with laughing and a,

 _“Ahaha-hello?”_ _Seems they’re having fun._

“Hello Kise.” Akashi tired greeted.

 _“Akashicchi! We were just talking about you!”_ The blonde giddily realized who called. Akashi perked at that.

“I’m hoping Kuroko is not telling lies again.” Seijuurou tried to tease whilst hearing two different languages around him at one time.

 _“No, no, all good things! We were talking about our sexualities.” Again?_ Seems this is a reoccurring thing. _Wait, all of them are? ... Kouki._

“I’m to assume only good things were said, right? Did Kouki say anything?” This is important.

 

 _[Either way, I’ll make him love us.]_ Akashi shushed Bokushi to listen in on the phone call.

 

 _“I’ll tell you later, it was all positive though! Oh! Akashicchi, I think I might like guys too! So you have to give me advice sometime!”_ That is such a Kise response, Akashi chuckled lightly.

It's kind of cute how Ryouta gets so excited over every little thing. _But w_ _hy is he asking for advice?_ Akashi’s probably the least educated on romance out of their friend group. Unless he wants seduction advice, but the model’s already on par with Akashi on that subject matter.

_“Akashicchi! Why didn’t you tell us you and Midorimacchi are childhood friends! Midocchi was talking about you!”_

“‘Midocchi’?” Akashi questioned, then remembered that Midorima mentioned Hanako has been calling herself ‘Mido-chan’ recently. “She was talking about me? I haven’t spoken to her for a long time, she has reason to dislike me. Oh, and I apologize, I thought you knew that.” The heir thought it was obvious that he and Shintarou have known each other for a long time, but maybe since Kise didn’t join the club on the first day, he just thought that Akashi and Midorima became friends quickly. But, besides that, _Hanako was talking about me?_ That comes as a shock to the captain.

_“She seemed like she likes you though! Go talk to her Akashicchi, I’m serious!”_

Akashi really hopes so, but a part of him wants her to be mad at him, he deserves it, for abandoning her. However, if even Kise is saying he should make up with her, he really should. Seijuurou sighed, he knows he has to, he’s been making it a point to rekindle his relationships. Akashi just never realized exactly how many he broke.

_“Oh, did you know Midorimacchi and Takaocchi are dating!?”_

“Yes, they’ve been dating for quite some time.” Akashi tiredly smirked. Of course, Shintarou wouldn’t share this piece of information with everyone.

 _“Eh, why didn’t he tell us then!?”_ Kise replied, scandalized. Akashi heard a gruff voice shout something in the background, it was either Aomine or Kagami, but do to the slightly lazy tone, probably the navy-haired man.

_“I’m sorry Akashicchi, I’ll call you later, I’m still with everyone right now.”_

“Of course, have fun with the rest of your day. I wish everyone well, especially Kouki.” Akashi slightly smiled at the end.

 _“M’hmm you too! Bye!”_ Ryouta must be in a rush to continue his day with all their friends. Seijuurou is sure he would feel the same.

* * *

By the time Akashi was done with his meetings and social gatherings for the day, it was past midnight. _What an excruciating day._ After the necessary conferences, the cherryhead just wanted to go back to his hotel room and _sleep,_ but then some of the officials were going out for dinner, and he figured it would be more beneficial to join them. _They didn’t have to sit on a plane beforehand._ The heir sighed, as tired as he is, he should probably take a shower and get in proper clothing before falling asleep.

So that’s what he did, and by the time he made it towards his bed he was out.

Fortunately, he turned his phone off before falling asleep, so he wouldn’t be awoken, which ended up being his best decision because in the morning he was _bombarded._ He had a lot of missed calls, mainly from the GoM plus Takao. It seems they created a new message group including Kagami and Takao.

 

_Taco: I hereby create this group as the get Akashit and Kou-chan together scheme!!!_

_Shin-chan <33: Why am I apart of this. _

_Taco: BC UR AN IMPORTANT ASSET SHIN-CHAN_

_;) Ki-chan: Gr8 idea Takaocchi !! Now we can keep all our info together!!!_

_KUROKO.: We should wait for Akashi-kun to answer before we start._

_KUROKO.: Why is my name all caps in your phone Takao-kun?_

_Taco: BC i always imagine ur name being announced in bold letters under ur profile, like in some korean film -irl_

_D}: < theEX: Is nobody gonna mention he called Akashi “Akashit” BWAHAH _

_D}: < theEX: WTF IS W MY NAME _

_Taco: bc ur the old light!!?? U know like ex???_

_D}: < theEX: SO WE WERE DATING TETSU????! _

_KUROKO.: This is a first for me._

_Taco: wait srsly? I thought u guys were 2gether hahahah_

_D}: < theEX: Y DO I HAVE A MUSTACHE????!! _

_Taco: i dunno lolol_

_Taco: here ill fix it_

_Taco: ok, speak new fawn_

_Ao!!mine: whatever_

_Taco: its like a playon words~~_

_Pinkcutie!!: hehe, thx for the new group message- Good idea!!! (*^▽^*)_

_theliGHT: wait, wat do u mean “get Akashit and Kou-chan together”_

_KUROKO.: Truly you aren’t that dense are you Kagami-kun…_

_Ao!!mine: BWAHAHAHA, BAKAGAMI DOESNT EVEN KNOW??_

_;) Ki-chan: Wait, Kagamicchi has been left out of the group this whole time??!!_ _Σ(･口･)_

_theliGHT: i srsly have no idea wat u all r talkin bout_

_KUROKO.: Kagami-kun… Akashi-kun has a massive crush on Furihata-kun, we’ve been sharing information together for sometime now…_

_Ao!!mine: BWAHAHA, EVEN I KNEW BAKAGAMI_

_KUROKO.: it seems he has gone into shock. I’m going to head home, and see if he is okay._

_Pinkcutie!!: Good luck Tetsu-kun!_

 

The messages stopped there. It was honestly amusing to read what they all were saying last night.

_“Akashit”_

The heir feels he should be insulted, but he’s never been called something so _obviously_ crude, it's almost hilarious. Besides whenever it is the Shutoku player saying such things, it’s difficult to get upset. Perhaps that is a power in and of itself.

Nonetheless, he began typing in the messenger after ordering room service for breakfast.

 

_Akashit: Good morning everyone. I am awake now, so you may report when ready._

_Taco: *What an introduction*_

 

Almost immediately the raven-haired man responded. If there’s something Akashi’s learned in the few days he’s been friends with Takao it’s that he seemingly never sleeps, and is always available to call.

 

_Akashit: May I ask you a bit of a personal question, Takao?_

 

Still, according to social media, the hawk has literally liked or posted something all night… _that is a bit much._

 

_Taco: hell ya, lets start this morn up DEEP_

_Akashit: You appear to never sleep? I am curious how you manage to consistently respond._

_Taco: hahahah i know ur sheltered but u never met a internet gremlin like me b4???_

_Shin-chan <33: he’s constantly watching internet videos into the early morning, and then parties at night. I’ve told him multiple times it’s bad for his health. _

_Taco: SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK._

_Taco: I appreciate u said i party all night- insinuating i go out &c ppl- meanwhile im jus squirting whip cream outta the can down my throat jammin _

_KUROKO.: Furihata-kun does the same thing. We’ve had sleepovers, and I’ll wake up to him tearing up watching puppy videos._

_Taco: FUCKN ME._

_Akashit: Kouki does this too?_

_KUROKO.: He’s even called himself an “internet gremlin” just as Takao-kun just did._

_Taco: WELL HOT DOG, I FUCKING LOVE KOU-CHAN WTF. We can both eat reddi-whip and cry bout our love 4 our future husbands 2gether_

_Taco: ^^^friendship goals if i ever did hear_

 

Akashi _blushed_ when Takao nonchalantly mentioned marriage. It’s not like he hadn’t thought about it before, he knows he _loves_ Kouki (and that he _really_ must meet and date him first.) But the idea of being together is so enticing, he’s been trying to focus on the _present,_ as to follow his senpai’s advice on not making “headcanons” for the brunette. Marriage is far off, but still a goal. _We’ll be together._

Akashi spaced out thinking about it, and when he looked back down there were new messages.

 

_Shin-chan <33: I sincerely hope you two do not deteriorate your health that way. Akashi, now that this pertains to you as well, maybe you will have more luck in advising them this is a mistake. _

_KUROKO.: Midorima-kun, have you forgotten to whom you are talking to? The man who forgoes sleeping, his social life and eating, for weeks on end._

_Taco: Akashit can join our cool grimy teenage group lolol_

_Pinkcutie!!: Good morning! Akashi-kun are your meetings over with? I hope you’re eating 0: < _

_KUROKO.: Good morning Momoi-san. I believe Akashi-kun has short circuited because Takao-kun mentioned husbands._

_Pinkcutie!!: awww (*^.^*) hehe, well you still better be taking care of yourself Akashi-kun!_

_Pinkcutie!!: Tetsu-kun, how did things go with Kagamin last night?_

_KUROKO.: he was shocked, and against it at first. But I showed him Akashi-kun’s replies to pictures and he seemed to be more open. I think he didn’t believe Akashi-kun, is serious. It’s cleared up now._

_Akashit: I have never been more serious about anything in my entire life._

_Taco: hes been revived!!!_

_Akashit: and thank you for your concern Momoi, I’m waiting on room service at the moment. I have one more meeting, however, it is more of a ‘good-bye’ session, then a 3 o’clock plane ticket._

_Taco: busybusybusy_

_Shin-chan <33: We all met your crush now. _

 

Akashi blinked. _All? Meaning everyone in the chat?_ So Midorima and Takao apparently too.

 

_Akashit: You all met at the mall then? I thought you and Takao were busy, Midorima?_

_Taco: our date was at the mall ;)_

 

That winky face could only mean one thing.

 

_Akashit: Takao you are sneakier than you’re given credit for._

_Taco: I AM A NINJA-SPY-HAWK-MAN_

_KUROKO.: “NINJA-SPY-HAWK-MAN” I would watch that movie._

_Taco: lmaoo thx_

_Shin-chan <33: Takao did you plan that? _

_Taco: lol dont act like u didnt notice b4hand & pretend 2 not realize Shin-chan~~ _

_Shin-chan <33: I did not! Do not spread lies Takao _

_Taco: tsuntsun~_

_Akashit: as obvious it is Midorima and Takao both knew they would meet up with your group, please continue the story._

_Shin-chan <33: I didn’t but fine. Mother ended up leaving Hanako at the mall and Furihata-san seemed to have taken care of her. _

_Taco: pFFT, “seemed” she was calling him “Furinii-san!” All cute like, and sitting in his lap + he bought her icecream (dat bois a keeper akashit)_

 

Akashi took a moment to appreciate the mental image that caused. _Of course they would get along, remember he’s good with children._ Still he never would have conjured up such an adorable vision.

 

_Shin-chan <33: I told her she shouldn’t accept food from strangers but she said he introduced himself so he wasn’t one… She really needs to be safer _

_KUROKO.: I watched the whole thing, they bought ice cream at a stand, and it was immediately given to Mido-chan. Your sister was being safe Midorima-kun._

_Shin-chan <33: I still think she can be too trusting. _

_Akashit: I believe that is one of her good qualities though._

_Akashit: So you met Kouki then? What occurred after that, are you all friends now?_

 

The heir finds jealousy to be almost a constant emotion when it comes to Kouki now. Really, he only has himself to blame since he hasn’t been able to meet the brunette yet. However, that does not stop his emotions from bubbling up when his friends speak of his crush. He is both glad they like the brunette and annoyed that they have interacted with him before the captain himself.

 

_Taco: hahah i guess u can say that~ w/ the whole Nako-chan situation, Shin-chan was quick to like Kou-chan ~~~_

_Taco: & i for one have always liked him _

_Shin-chan <33: I think Furihata-san is a good person. Despite, everyone’s meddling in his life. _

_KUROKO.: Midorima-kun said a compliment._

_Pinkcutie!!: heheh, even Midorin likes Furi-kun!_

_Akashit: Thank you, Midorima. We are not ‘meddling’ though._

_KUROKO.: Anyways, back to the story. So a lot actually happened. We ended up going shopping after the situation with Mido-chan._

_Pinkcutie!!: We got lots of cute clothes Akashi-kun! I think you would approve!_

_Akashit: Since both Momoi and Kise were there, I’m positive I would approve._

_Pinkcutie!!: heheh_ _(ﾉ∀`♥)_

_Ao!!mine: this chat is blowin up_

_Pinkcutie!!: Morning Dai-chan! We’re recounting yesterday to Akashi-kun_

_Ao!!mine: this early in the morning, geez_

_Akashit: Good morning, Aomine. I hope you slept well. As per why we’re messaging so much in the morning, I have a meeting later then plane ride._

_KUROKO.: We’re up to the part after Midorima-kun and Takao-kun left, and we were shopping._

_Ao!!mine: ohh, YEAH. UM. UR CRUSH IS SCARY AKASHI._

 

The cherryhead kind of made an ‘o’ face while grinning at that. _What could Aomine mean by that…? Interesting._

 

_KUROKO.: oh, I forgot about that part._

_Pinkcutie!!: heheh_ _(=oωo=)_

_Taco: WAIT, WAT I MISS. WHAT HAPPENED AFTER ME & SHINCHAN LEFT _

_Akashit: Please elaborate, I’m very curious._

_(; Kise: We were discussing boob sizes of the miracles if we were girls, and Furihatacchi said Aominecchi would have one of the smallest_ _ψ(｀∇´)ψ_

_Taco: *Ki-chan pops into existence*_

 

...What? Akashi took a breath. These are his friends he’s talking about, they all seem to talk about such _odd_ topics.

 

_Ao!!mine: CHIHUAHUA GOT ALL FUCKN SASSY & SAID THAT EVEN U WOULD HAVE BIGGER THAN ME!?!??! _

_Taco: PFFHAHAAHA OMGHJH_

 

Akashi isn’t sure how to feel over this, but he smirked, and unwillingly let out a chuckle.  _Kouki is funny too._

 

_Ao!!mine: I FUCKIN THOUGHT HE WAS A SCARED LIL CHIHUAHUA, BUT HES SADISTIC._

_KUROKO.: I’ve told you all that Furihata-kun is not as innocent as he seems._

 

This only makes Akashi want to meet the brunette _more. He’s not as innocent as he seems._ To Akashi the point guard seems to be all warm smiles and happy eyes, along with a cautious exterior, making him the cutest person alive. But this information is… exciting. The heir can practically hear Bokushi’s curiosity. All of Akashi is intrigued.

 

_Pinkcutie!!: He was just telling the truth! Furi-kun’s still a lil cinnamon roll!_

_Taco: sinnamon roll_

_KUROKO.: Momoi-san, I’m sorry, but you are in denial._

 

Akashi thought ‘cinnamon roll’ was the perfect word to describe Kouki. _But Kazunari’s play on words is even better._

 

 _Pinkcutie!!: Noo, sweet Furi-kun_ _(ὀ⌓ὀ⑅)_

_(; Kise: Furihatacchi was definitely right though!! Aominecchi was being unfair -`д´-_

 

Akashi suddenly remembered his phone call with the blonde yesterday, and typed lightning fast speed.

 

_Akashit: Ah, wait. You all were talking about your orientations yesterday, correct? What did Kouki say?_

_(; Kise: Oh right, I forgot to tell you yesterday !! Furihatacchi said hed b open ;;;;;;)_

_KUROKO.: He’s bisexual, but has only been with girls previously._

 

Akashi breathed in, then let out a breath he didn’t realize he held deep inside of him. That’s one less thing to worry about.

 

_[He’ll fall in love with us even faster.]_

Friends first.

_[Yeah, yeah.]_

 

_Pinkcutie!!: Akashi-kun, I didn’t know you’re pansexual!?_

 

Then Akashi paused. Ryouta did say ‘oh we were just talking about you!’ The heir didn’t realize _this_ is what he meant.

 

_Akashit: You all talked about me as well?_

_KUROKO.: they thought it was unfair that both I and Kagami-kun wouldn’t be ‘coming out’ so I spoke on behalf of you, to appease them._

_Taco: wait was i the only one not surprised Akashit’s not straight??_

_Shin-chan <33: I believe so. _

_Taco: I RLY DO HAVE A SPECIAL POWER_

_Ao!!mine: ya, i thought u wouldnt like anyone akashi_

_Taco: INSTEAD ITS LITERALLY THE OPPOSITE OMGHKJN_

_Shin-chan <33: Takao, you are getting too excited over this. _

_Taco: GAY SHIT IS EXCITING SHINCHAN- ITS WARRANTED_

_KUROKO.: Wise words from one, Takao Kazunari._

_Akashit: To answer your question, Momoi. Yes, I am pansexual. I’m sorry if that was unclear, or came as a surprise._

_Taco: “pan and bi couple from opposite upbringings” -cue all of tumblr sobbing happily-_

_KUROKO.: oh, how could I forget. I also made Furihata-kun ask Midorima-kun for a photo. Here…_

 

Kuroko then sent both a video and photo. Kouki cutely asked Midorima, Takao and Hanako for a family portrait. Akashi had to suppress a laugh at the face his childhood friend made. Yet, he went along with it, _thank you for indulging him Midorima._ That may have been because Takao and Hanako were so adamant though. The cherryhead then took a look at how the photo turned out afterwards, it's an endearing photo. The greenhead looked stiff, but it was in a way that people would remember the day the photo was taken, which is what pictures should be.

 

_Shin-chan <33: Delete that photo. _

_Taco: nO I LOVE THIS PICTURE - i have 2 thank Kou-chan again_

_KUROKO.: Furihata-kun actually feels really bad for taking the photo, he wants to apologize to you Midorima-kun. (Of course I am against this.)_

_Shin-chan <33: It’s fine, I don’t hold it against him. I know you were the one that pushed him Kuroko. _

_Akashit: Ah, but this is a cute photo, Midorima._

_Ao!!mine: “cute” LOOK HOW TENSE HE IS BWAHAHA_

_Shin-chan <33: shut up you oaf. _

_Akashit: I think it’s a good photo._

_Pinkcutie!!: Yeah! I agree Akashi-kun! (So does Furi-kun, he said Midorin, Taka-kun and Mido-chan look very domestic)_

_Taco: RIGHT. WE R FAMURY_

_theliGHT: omg wat is this chat doing_

_KUROKO.: Good morning Kagami-kun. Can you make breakfast?_

_theliGHT: Y DIDNT U WAKE ME UP SOONER IF U WANTED FOOD_

_Shin-chan <33: Another pair that texts each other, even though they are in the same house. _

_Taco: ((and i thought shinchan and i were domestic)) **immediately asks 4 food when Kagami wakes up**_

_Ao!!mine: BWAHAHAHA BAKAGAMI SUCH A HOUSEWIFE_

_Akashit: Good morning, Kagami. I hope we did not wake you._

_theliGHT: omg, wait y is that ur name_

_KUROKO.: He didn’t write it, but Kagami-kun is currently hysterically laughing._

_theliGHT: Y WOULD U SAY THAT- I DONT WANNA DIE_

_Akashit: Takao put this as my name in his phone apparently._

_theliGHT: omg_

_Akashit: As per your other question, everyone is telling me about what happened yesterday_

_Taco: we sharin the deets on Kou-chan ;;)_

_Ao!!mine: wait a sec, i gotta butt in quickly - hawk dude, how’s ur sis doing?_

 

There was a pause in responses, which is odd since the question was directed towards Takao, whom is probably the fastest at responding. Akashi wondered why Aomine is asking about the point guard’s sister. _That’s hardly appropriate._ There’s probably a reason, Aomine can be raunchy but doesn’t ask about specific girls without a reason. After two _whole_ minutes, of no response, and nobody else answering in the messages, Akashi knew he was missing something important, but finally, the Shutoku player responded.

 

_Taco: sorry, yeah she’s doing better - we had a bit of a heart to heart last night. Thank you again, seriously, you have no idea how much what you did means to me._

 

Now Akashi _knows_ he has to be missing something.

 

_Ao!!mine: alright, itll be taken care of, s’no prob_

_Pinkcutie!!: Send our love to your sweet sister Taka-kun!! (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤_

 

Akashi’s hands kept going to type but then pulling away. _Would it be rude to ask what happened?_ Normally he would demand to be told, but with Aomine and Takao both sounding serious, the heir isn’t sure if it is in his place to ask. _They’re messaging in the group chat._

 

_Akashit: Would it be impolite of me to ask what happened? If there’s any way I could be of assistance please let me know._

 

So the cherryhead tried to mediate.

 

_Taco: nawh, its fine ~ its part of the story actually, we’ll get to what happened_

_Shin-chan <33: Takao, are you sure? _

_Taco: I mentioned it to Shikari but she said she wants everything to be out in the open from now on anyways. So she said it was okay to talk about w/ close friends - BESIDES_

_Taco: Akashit needs to know how gr8 Kou-chan is rite ;;)_

_Taco: (i told shikari about akashits crush on him- & y i wanted to say wat happened <<she said it was cute soooo _

_(; Kise: She’s rly ok w it??_

_Ao!!mine: She’s a strong girl, besides akashis connections r useful in this sorta situation anyways - incase you hawk twins want more help_

_Akashit: I’m available for any resource you may need Takao._

_Taco: IS THIS WAT ITS LIKE 2 B ON AKASHITS GOOD SIDE WTF - i suddenly am v powerfulll_

_KUROKO.: I believe we should continue the story now._

_(; Kise: I guess we should get 2 the more *intense* part then ~~ (ﾉ;≡ω≡)ﾉ_

_the liGHT: wait, so wat was even the full story- Ahomine seemed 2 have seen it all??_

_KUROKO.: Kagami-kun’s correct, I believe Aomine-kun should tell this part (along with Takao-kun, if Shikari-san told you as well.) However, for reference, we were shopping in a new store now. We all were preoccupied except Furihata-kun and Aomine-kun, whom were lagging behind us_

_Ao!!mine: ya, so wat tetsu said- chihuahua saw this girl (hawk sister- shikari) by herself in the store & decided 2 do his photo project thing w/ her _

_Taco: ah, actually - there’s more 2 it than that~~ Shikari said he went up to her bc she looked rly upset and lonely (the project was sorta excuse 4 him)_

_Taco: i think he noticed her bruises tbh //point guards are observant like dat_

_Akashit: bruises?_

_KUROKO.: we are getting to that. And yes, Furihata-kun’s extremely observant. I think it may stem from his paranoia actually._

 

Akashi frowned at that. _Why is Kouki so paranoid? Why does he have anxiety and panic issues?_ The implications make the heir’s stomach curl in knots, and a growl get stuck in his throat. This whole story sounds like it may get dark, Akashi’s not pleased.

 

_Ao!!mine: ya, so i saw him try &cheer her up// she seemed 2, 4 the record _

_Taco: Yeah Shikari adores U and kouchan_

_Ao!!mine: chihuahua eventually asks her 4 a photo, i saw she was happy bout it but this fuckin asshole comes out from nowhere , callin himself her bf // this guy is like a cliche lookin giant muscley dirtbag mind you_

_Taco: if i ever see that fucking douche again, i swear ill rip out his eyes_

_Ao!!mine: all of us will, but im makin sure hes locked up so we shouldnt be seein him - anyways, its pretty clear hes abusing Shikari, which chihuahua basically calls out_

_Ao!!mine: i swear ur crush is terrifying akashi, he didnt fuckin care this guy is like quadruple his size_

_Ao!!mine: so the asshole picks chihuahua up like hes gonna fuckin maul him - & by now our group all looked over bc i nudged bakagami 4 help _

_Ao!!mine: so i guess ur crush has no regard 4 his own health or has balls of steel, bc he calls the guy an asshole like hes gonna MURDER him_

_Ao!!mine: i didnt think someone whos small and not akashi could sound so filled with wrath but im w the police and shivers went down my spine_

_KUROKO.: that’s my favorite part._

_KUROKO.: Furihata-kun tends to not care for his own health, especially if someone else is on the line._

_theliGHT: furis stupid like kuroko and runs straight into fites he knows hell lose_

_(; Kise: yeah! It was so scary!! (⊃д⊂) Jus like kurokocchi !!!＼(｀0´)／_

_Ao!!mine: the guy goes to punch him, so i jumped in at that point and cuff the asshole_

_Ao!!mine: we stayed in a waitin room till hawk brother showed up to pick her up - luckily, lotta people were filming wat happened, and unfortunately/fortunately: shikari has proof on her body that this has been goin on 4 awhile so it should b an easy case 2 close_

_KUROKO.: yes, I offered my own tapes to the police as evidence. They assured us this should be closed soon._

 

Akashi blinked at his screen. He isn’t sure how to feel. He’s glad that Kouki and everyone is safe, but he’s also slightly annoyed the brunette didn’t take into account that the abuser may have had weapons - or the fact that Kouki _didn’t care_ he would get hurt. _Doesn’t he know he has people who care about him?_ The heir is also _furious_ that _some trash thought he could hurt my family._

 

_Akashit: If you would like ANY assistance at all, please let me know._

_Ao!!mine: u already said this akashi_

_Taco: this is other akashit ~ thx bro (brokushi lolol) i think we already have the case under wraps though_

_Akashit: I meant, I could hire a hitman. It would be easy._

_Taco: trust me u wouldnt even need 2 hire one- id do it 4 free : i appreciate the tempting offer but i think itll b ok rite now_

_Akashit: Fine. But the offer stands if you ever want it._

_Akashit: Does Kouki truly not care about his own health so much that he would run into the line of fire like that?_

_theliGHT: he puts other people before himself naturally. So ya, it’s annoying i know_

_Akashit: It’s infuriating Taiga._

_KUROKO.: do you all not understand how horrible Furihata-kun and I feel if we don’t act like this? The pain of possibly being beat up is better than knowing we could help and not doing anything._

_Pinkcutie!!: tetsu-kun…_

_Pinkcutie!!: i think it’s honorable!! I understand both sides, but i also think it was wrong of you all to b upset w furi-kun over this_

_Ao!!mine: u all r overreacting -besides he didnt go in blind- i already said this, chihuahua made sure i was watchin b4 goin over_

_KUROKO.: Thank you Momoi-san, Aomine-kun. Furihata-kun was thinking ahead, I asked him about it later and he said he had a bad feeling when he saw Shikari-san, he knew what he was getting into._

_(; Kise: I agree with Kagamicchi and Akashicchi!! I dont understand y both Kurokocchi and furihatacchi start fights they could get rly hurt in!!!_

_Akashit: I understand *why* he did it, but it doesn’t make it any less infuriating. The abuser could have been hiding a gun or something else equally as dangerous, yet, Kouki didn’t even take this into consideration._

_Ao!!mine: i think this is where ur emperor eye becomes a disability akashi_

_Akashit: What do you mean, Daiki._

_Ao!!mine: since ur constantly throwin round possibilities- ur mind jus turns into “what if” situations over and over again. Ppl can be shot outta nowhere on the streets wo provoking anyone but u still have 2 go outside_

_theliGHT: Although im on akashis side bc i get the whole ‘ur partner bein reckless’ thing. Ahomine jus said somethin smart_

_KUROKO.: I am impressed Aomine-kun._

_Akashit: Being shot for no reason has nothing to do with willingly going into a dangerous situation, Daiki._

_Shin-chan <33: Akashi I agree with your reasoning, but you need to calm down. What’s done is done. _

_Ao!!mine: its the same principle_

_Ao!!mine: & he knew ALL of us were there & it was a public place - he didnt go into an alleyway or smth _

_Akashit: That may have been the situation this time but it doesn’t stop the fact that he *would* go into an alleyway, if the situation arose._

_Shin-chan <33: Akashi. _

 

Akashi took a step back. _Cool your head_. He blinked back to ruby eyes. He hadn’t realized how heated he became. 

 

_[It’s warranted.]_

Maybe so, but we should understand where Kouki’s coming from.

_[We do, and it’s still the wrong decision.]_

Am I mad at Kouki..? No.

_[You couldn’t protect him.]_

 

Akashi grimaced. A headache is raging inside of him now.

 

“Both of us couldn’t protect him.”

_[I could’ve.]_

“No. You couldn’t.”

_[It’s because you’re so scared that we’re not with him right now. If I were in charge, Kouki would never be in harm's way.]_

 

Akashi took a shaky breath in. Meanwhile, his phone is beeping nonstop. _Just breath. In and out._

 

_[This is why I should be in front more often.]_

“Stop arguing, you saw how that turned out.”

_[Stop being so weak.]_

 

His phone began ringing.

 

“I’m not. The miracles were there.”

_[You’re lucky our troops were there to protect him.]_

 

On the last ring Akashi clicked his phone to pick up after seeing it was Momoi (and not someone like his father.) He clicked on speaker so he didn’t have to hold it, whilst he rubbed his aching temples.

“Akashi-kun, are you okay?” The pinkhead’s sweet voice resonated through the room.

 

_[You worried your underlings again.]_

 

The heir sneered.

“...I apologize, I was preoccupied.” There was a pause, then Momoi spoke again.

“I understand both sides. And I know why you’re upset... You’re upset with yourself moreso Furi-kun, right?” Satsuki has always been very attentive. Akashi sighed.

“Yes, although, I’m not entirely happy with Kouki’s decision.” Seijuurou pouted unhappily. Momoi giggled as if she could actually see the captain right now.

“Akashi-kun, we’re all family. So we’ll all protect each other, okay? You don’t have to solely rely on yourself anymore. As for Furi-kun, I think you should understand what Tetsu-kun said more.”

He’d hurt himself more by doing nothing...

“I don’t want Kouki hurt, Momoi.” Akashi replied broken.

“None of us do Akashi-kun! Which is why it’s good he steps up in that sort of situation! Furi-kun’s _too_ kind, that’s why we keep relating him to Tetsu-kun. If he didn’t help Shikari-chan, then both she and Furi-kun would be miserable.”

Akashi sighed, he knows there’s a reason why Kouki did what he did. Seijuurou just wished he wasn’t put in harm’s way. Kagami also has the same problem with Kuroko… perhaps he should talk to the redhead about it. Midorima also said he agrees with Akashi, maybe Takao does the same thing? Or perhaps, he was referencing to the fact that the hawk doesn’t take good care of himself. Either way, it seems Kouki does the same thing.

“I know…it’s still annoying though.” Another pause and Momoi spoke up sort of cautiously.

“Akashi-kun, you sound really tired. Did you sleep at all last night?”

Memories of last night surfaced. Late end to the meeting then going out to dinner, and finally cleaning up then sleeping. The heir didn’t look at the clock by the time he actually passed out, but he knew it was past midnight. Then he got up early this morning to make sure he had some time to himself before the hectic goodbye session. He’ll be able to rest on the plane anyways.

“I can rest on the plane.” Seijuurou replied. The cherryhead heard Satsuki sigh over the phone.

“Akashi-kun, why don’t you stay with Dai-chan and I tonight?”

Akashi hadn’t expected the offer, but it is a breath of fresh air he didn’t realize he needed. Despite how close the GoM were, Akashi has always been the odd one out. Often cancelling or rejected offers of seeing the others, in favor of his business. He actually has never slept over any of the miracle’s houses before (besides Midorima when they were young.) Momoi must have caught on to the fact that Seijuurou does not actually like his own home at some point in time.

Although he is used to and grateful for the cleanliness and house workers that’ll bend to his every whim. It is _lonely._ It’s refreshing once in awhile to have a moment to himself in his own room with soundproof walls, but it becomes mentally chaotic.

Currently, Rakuzan is on break so even if he went back to the dorms, nobody would be there. It wouldn’t be much better than his own mansion.

Staying with Momoi and Aomine honestly sounds like a blessing right now. He smiled softly to himself.

“... Yes, I’d love that Momoi. I hope will not be intruding.” He answered gratefully.

“Of course not! You’re always welcome Akashi-kun! You don’t even have to ask okay? If you need to get out then just show up! I’m sure the other miracles agree.” Momoi chirped. Seijuurou can hear the girl’s bubbling smile from the other end of the receiver, and let a smile loose himself. He’ll get to see his family by tonight. It makes the idea of getting through this last meeting that more manageable.

“Thank you.” The cherryhead looked at the clock, he has half an hour before the last meeting. He still needs to eat and style his hair along with get dressed before then. “I need to get going now, I’ll be seeing you and Aomine tonight then.” Momoi now happy said goodbye and they hung up.

Seijuurou grabbed a piece of bread off his breakfast platter and opened the chat. He needs to answer everyone before leaving. He began by reading where he left off.

 

_theliGHT: Akashi i completely agree w u, but i think midorimas right - theres not much we can do rite now_

_(; Kise: yeah!! We can complain more when u get bak -3-_

_KUROKO.: Are you still there Akashi-kun?_

_Taco: i think he left_

_Taco: YO AKASHIT ANSWR UR PHONE PLS_

_Ao!!mine: shit, akashi answer ur damn phone_

_(; Kise: Akashicchi!!!_

_Shin-chan <33: Give him a moment. _

_KUROKO.: Akashi-kun if you answer within the next minute, I’ll send you a super secret photo I took_

_theliGHT: He didnt respond to dat???_

_KUROKO.: I thought he might be reading the messages but not answering, I guess not._

_Pinkcutie!!: I’m calling him until he picks up._

_Taco: good luck pretty swan!!_

 

Akashi feels bad reading the messages he missed.

 

 _[_ _See what you do.]_ He shushed himself, he doesn’t need to fight again.

 

_Akashit: I’m sorry about that, my head became a bit hectic. It’s better now, thank you for your worries. I actually do need to leave though._

_KUROKO.: Don’t push yourself too hard Akashi-kun. We’ll talk through things properly next time._

_Shin-chan <33: Good luck with your last meeting and safe travels. Your lucky item today is, something red. _

 

Akashi grinned lightly.

 

_Akashit: Thank you Kuroko, Midorima. I have a red handkerchief will that do?_

_Taco: lolol isn’t ur hair good enough tho_

_Shin-chan <33: Yes, that’ll do. _

_(; Kise: Feel better Akashicchi!!!_

_theliGHT: like kuroko said, well talk more l8r,_

_Ao!!mine: satsuki jus told me ur coming over later?? So jus get through ur meeting and whatever, ill make sure she doesnt cook_

_Pinkcutie!!: Dai-chan!!_

_Pinkcutie!!: But yeah!! relax on the plane ride Akashi-kun, i’ll pick out some nice movies for when you get back <33 _

_Akashit: Thank you again, everyone. I hope you all have nice days. Extra thank you to Momoi._

 

With that, Akashi quickly scarfed down some food, while getting freshened up. Soon enough, he was out the door, looking like the impeccable Akashi heir with no flaws whatsoever.

He got through the meeting, and tried to rest on the plane ride, however, despite being first class, he couldn’t calm down. Not particularly for any reason, maybe just because everyone had decided to be louder on this flight. _It’s alright, we’re going to Daiki’s._ This thought got him through the ride, and soon enough he had stopped by his own home, to drop off his briefcase and change clothes. He didn’t want to be there long, so he almost immediately left again.

He knocked on Daiki’s door, looking worse for wear, but he was too tired to care by this point.

“Akashi-kun!” Momoi answered happily, and immediately let him inside. A sense of warmth enveloped the heir when she shut the door, and he immediately felt calmer than he has in a long time. He smiled loosely, thankful for the welcome. She seemed to notice his frazzled condition and almost instantaneously wrapped her arms around him.

Sighing and letting go of all his stress, Akashi returned the hug.

They stood like that for a moment, Seijuurou reveling in the warmth Satsuki supplied. If he were a cat he probably would have been purring.

A clearing of throat broke them apart. Daiki is looking awkwardly to the side, as if he were embarrassed to even look at them. Akashi stifled a chuckle.

“I ordered take-out, it should be here any moment now…” He leaned against the wall, then cocked his head towards the living room, inviting them all to sit down. Aomine seemed glad when both Momoi and Akashi followed his head gesture. _He gets embarrassed so easily._ The heir smiled to himself.

“How was Hong Kong, Akashi-kun? Did you see any sights or anything?” Momoi sweetly asked.

“Just pretentious selfish leeches.” The Rakuzan grinned tiredly. Momoi turned towards him blinking, as they sat down. Daiki placed his hand on cherry locks.

“You’re up past your bedtime.” The Touou ace drawled. Momoi kind of smiled sadly.

“I apologize I didn’t mean to sound so pessimistic.” Guilt crawled up Akashi’s throat.

The pinkhead smiled and slightly shook her head. The doorbell rang, and Aomine moved towards it, paid for their food, and sat back down. The navy haired man placed food on the coffee table in front of the couch and sat besides Akashi, who is in between the Touou duo now.

Seijuurou can’t remember the last time he sat down and ate a meal with any of the miracle members, nonetheless, one in one of their houses. He pulled his knees up to his chest since that is allowed here and it feels more natural. He feels warm.

Daiki passed him a plastic cup and spoon, Akashi took it curious. When he took the top off, he was pleased to see it is tofu soup, his favorite. _I can't believe Aomine remembered my favorite._  Even before all the drama regarding the miracles, they rarely ate food that wasn’t Maji Burger, only going out to a restaurant once. To think the Touou ace would remember during that one instance Akashi’s favorite.

He is heart-warmed, and also a tiny bit guilty. Guilty that he didn’t shower the miracles with love, and that he didn’t until recently think of them so highly, as if they would care about him as much as they do.

“Thank you Daiki.” He used his first name not as a sign of Bokushi taking over, but as a sign of fondness. Although, Bokushi is happy as well.

Aomine grunted as a sort of acceptance. Momoi giggled, knowing her best friend is secretly happy as well.

They all ate their own meals in content silence as Momoi went through their choices on film. A shiver racked down the heir’s body at the first swallow from the temperature difference, he didn’t notice Aomine pull a blanket from behind the couch over both the cherryhead and Satsuki. Akashi wasn’t really paying attention to the tv screen either, just eating the warm soup before him. _It’s much warmer than the food in Hong Kong._ Seijuurou nodded in agreement inwardly.

Momoi found something she was content watching. Aomine ignored it, pulling out his phone, fiddling with it.

For once, Akashi isn’t paying close attention, and it isn’t because his mind is becoming chaotic. He just reveled in the feeling of being close to people he loves without needing to speak, and having his favorite meal hot in his hands and mouth.

Soon enough, he finished his soup, and put the empty container on the table, where they are collecting trash. He leaned back, lucidly watching the tv screen, and before he knew it he fell asleep.

* * *

_< <Aomine's PoV>>_

Aomine glanced over when he heard his best friend start giggling. At first he ignored her giggles, assuming she was laughing over the movie, but when she didn’t stop, he was curious.

Momoi is holding up her phone as to take a selfie, the only odd thing is, it seems that Akashi fell asleep against her shoulder, and she's including him in it. The navy haired man raised an eyebrow and groaned.

“Satsuki, what are you doing?”

“Akashi-kun fell asleep.” She giggled.

“Yeah, I can see that. I meant why are you taking photos?” The ace replied exasperated.

Akashi definitely softened since last year, but it still feels a bit odd to do that sort of thing with him. Aomine doesn’t admit that every time their old devil captain says something kind, or doesn’t react with threats, it still throws him for a loop. He thought it was the same with the other miracles, but everyone seems to have moved on immediately. Daiki did too... but, _it's still weird._ He does care for Akashi, more than he initially realized, that was when Aomine remembered that the Rakuzan player once called the miracles a family. Once Aomine came to that realization he resolved to befriend his old captain. Besides, it doesn’t seem like Akashi has much of a genetic family, and Daiki’s always been one for sob stories (as to why he’s training to become a cop.)

“Because I never get pictures with Akashi-kun.” Momoi answered still smiling, despite the sad topic. “Plus this filter’s cute.”

Everything clicked into place once she said that. Satsuki's taking photos using a bunch of cutesy filters - most including exaggerated eyes, and/or animal appendages. Aomine smirked and let her have her fun. Akashi will probably find out about it after he leaves anyways.


	4. Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! and with a bit of a harsh chapter oops (that's just how this happened though;;
> 
> So I gotta trigger warning this chapter...  
> There's a panic attack, and this is the chapter with 'intentional unintentional self-harm' - I'm unsure how to describe it other than that so I apologize for vagueness. It doesn't go into super detail but in case people are iffy about that sort of thing, yeah...  
> Also the 'random' brackets are on purpose in this so don't mind~
> 
> Also also, I hope you guys don't mind small snippets in other people's perspectives (I promise this part is almost all Akashi's pov)

The next morning at Daiki’s was pleasant. Akashi was surprised to find he had fallen asleep half on top of Momoi. Honestly, it was an embarrassing display, he didn’t mean to impede on her so suddenly. However, she took it graciously, telling him to lean on her anytime. Despite not showing it, Akashi was flustered.

They all ate breakfast together. It was another pleasant exchange of eating a meal together. Kise called saying he has a modeling gig, and that he wants Akashi to join him. So even though the heir has many files to complete, not to mention report to his father about the last meeting, he took Ryouta’s offer.

The captain thanked his old teammates, and he was on his way.

* * *

 

“Akashicchi!” A blonde rush hugged the cherryhead. “Oh my god, I’m so excited, this is gonna be so much fun!” Kise bubbly vocalized. “Oo! You look refreshed Akashicchi! Did something happen?” Ryouta pulled back and looked at his old captain’s complexion, astonished.

“I just got back from Aomine’s.” The heir does feel much better than usual. Being with his friends tends to have that effect. Especially, since he was able to sleep.

Kise clapped his hands together happily. They both then took a taxi over to the site that Ryouta will be modeling at. All the while the blonde happily went on and on about this and that. It was a stark contrast compared to last night’s relaxed atmosphere, but isn’t unwelcome.

Once they got to the site, Kise was greeted by multiple people running around moving lights, and talking on walkie-talkies. Ryouta navigated whilst holding Akashi’s hand, leading them to a man holding a clipboard who is yelling different things at people moving things on the set.

“Kitacchi-san! I brought a friend! I was hoping he could be an extra by chance?” Kise happily announced.

Akashi isn’t sure how normal it is to bring random people to model, but as Momoi mentioned, this doesn’t seem like a large shoot, so it's probably fine. Mesmerized by the new environment, Akashi looked around. They're in a singular room. People are setting up circular lights and other knick-knacks for the set. The set is a sophisticated looking room (quarter of room really - but you would never be able to tell by the photos.) There's a bookcase, side table and couch. It doesn’t look like a set that would require extras. When Akashi was told he could probably be a background model, he envisioned it to be something like ‘a day at the beach’ type scenario. Fortunately, everyone here does seem to be in high spirits, and are apparently a reoccurring crew since Kise knows them all.

Kita-san sighed and began talking.

“Kise, I know it worked out well last time but you can’t just deci-” The man turned to talk to Kise, facing him and the blonde. The older paused, then seemed to blink for a second staring at Akashi. Used to such gazes the heir politely smiled, not disturbed. Kita then furrowed his eyebrows, and walked forward. Without warning the man gripped Akashi’s jaw, turning his head left and right. Seijuurou remained unperturbed, expecting something from the man the moment he paused talking. Kise is cheekily grinning in his peripheral view.

“Are you a model?” Kita let go of Akashi’s jaw, with sharp eyes, analyzing the boy before him.

“I’m not. However, I have modeled in shoots before.” Akashi replied, referencing the times he’s posed for business magazines. Those shoots seemed to be much more stuffy than this set though.

“Akashicchi you’ve modeled before!?” Kise gasped. The shorter looked over at his friend, raising a brow.

“Yes. Have I never mentioned this before? They were under business magazines though. The atmosphere was much more stuffy than this set.” The heir glanced at the set again, and saw two of the people on lighting laughing about something, proving his point.

“You wanna be an extra, then you’ve got it. Head over to makeup. Kise tell him about the shoot, okay?”

Saluting, Ryouta gripped Akashi’s hand again, and they walked away, towards the side of the room, into some director’s chairs. There is already one other male getting makeup done, and three girls. Akashi wonders why there are so many people despite the small set. As if answered his internal monologue, Kise began speaking, now in work mode.

“They’ll move around the chairs and background pretty quick, so models for the next scenarios show up around the same time.” Ryouta smiled, greeting the other models and introducing Akashi. They all took a liking to him almost immediately once the heir acted princely. “We’ll be on the next set, it should be a bar scene. However, a lot of the time under my company we’ll improvise and if we think someone would look good paired with other people or in another set, we’ll move them. That’s another reason everyone shows up around the same time.”

“I see. Improve is a good skill. No wonder your company is popular despite being on the small side.” Akashi took a seat next to Ryouta, when he motioned.

“That, and we have a pretty good reputation.” Kise stuck out his tongue a bit. The cherryhead chuckled.

“Yes, as I mentioned, this shoot is much cheerier than the ones I’ve been to in the past.” Akashi smiled.

“Oh yeah! Akashicchi you have to show me your photos!” Seeing as they aren’t having their makeup done at the moment, Akashi pulled out his phone and googled his own shots. Upon searching he came across something odd, well not really, but something unexpected. It seems people have blogs dedicated to him.  _... I had no idea._

“I have… fan pages?” The heir clicked on the first one, and Ryouta laughed next to him.

“You have since middle school, you never looked yourself up Akashicchi?”

The cherryhead shook his head negatively. In hindsight, it makes sense, it's _expected_ really. Akashi just never thought about it. He’s a famous CEO’s son, and heir, was captain of the Generation of Miracles, and Rakuzan - both highly regarded teams. And he’s young, having done a few modeling gigs (which he never even thought twice about until now.) Not to mention, in the eyes of the public has the aura of a king while acting like the perfect fairytale prince.

Once the page loaded, Akashi was confused. Confused because the most recent update is of photos he didn’t even know were taking. They aren’t of him on the street or anything, which wouldn’t have been as unexpected. They're of him and Momoi. Pictures that Momoi obviously took while he was asleep.

The cherryhead leaned his head on one of his hands and shook his head while smirking.  _Momoi did this while I was asleep._  Noticing, Kise grabbed Akashi’s phone out of his hand, the heir let him.

Soon enough, Kise squealed,

“Oh my god! Akashicchi so cute!”

“I didn’t even know Momoi took those photos…” Seijuurou breathed out.

“I need to follow this blog!” Kise began giggling while scrolling through the page.

“I’m right here, I see no need for that.” The captain grabbed his phone back to find a file with his official photos under it.

“But! It’s like how you collect the photos of Furihatacchi! This girl obviously likes you enough to categorize every post!” _Well, that's true._ The blog is very organized, despite it seemingly being run by a twelve year old, if the language used to compliment each picture is anything to go by.

The mention of someone else doing something like what Akashi does with Kouki is flattering. More flattering than the silly pleasantries and compliments he gets during any official meet-up. _Maybe I should reply to one of the posts…_ that would probably make this girl’s day. _That’s something Kouki would do._ The heir filed to do that later in his head.

Within a minute, Akashi got up every photo he ever modeled for in an official set. Having them all next to each other, the heir realized Bokushi was in charge in every one since he came forth, which just proves how suffocating the sets were. He handed it back to Kise who excitedly scrolled.

“Wow sexy.” The blonde giggled. He made it sound like there was nudity, but in all the photos it was the complete opposite. Akashi wore some sort of high end suit in all of them. Usually with all or some hair slicked back. Kise kept giggling to himself, Akashi isn’t even sure why.

One of the makeup artists came up to them, but upon seeing Kise busy she turned to Akashi.

“Are you the new model?” She asked sweetly.

“I suppose so, I came here with Kise. Even though he seems quite distracted now.” Akashi chuckled at his friend who is completely transfixed. The cherryhead  then turned back to the girl and stuck out his hand. “Akashi Seijuurou, pleasure to meet you.” She blinked, then smiled at his mannerisms and shook his hand, introducing herself. “If I may ask. What is this shoot about?” The heir asked, as Ryouta never told him.

“Kise didn’t tell you?” The girl asked then swatted the blonde’s leg, while starting to prime Akashi’s face with one hand. “Kise! Director told you to tell Akashi-san the ropes!”

“Ahh! I forgot!” Feigning his usual crocodile tears, the model looked up. The girl is unamused, obviously used to his shenanigans. She turned all her attention back to the heir.

“You’re already more professional than this guy.” It's funny to see someone besides the miracles or Kaijo completely unaffected by Kise’s charm. Akashi chuckled.

“Thank you-”

“Akashicchi’s good at everything!” Back to normal, Kise gloated. “I think you should do this look!” The blonde held up a photo from the phone. “But wing the eyes more.” The makeup artist looked at the photo then nodded.

“You all really do improvise…” The sudden announcement on how to do the makeup came out of nowhere. Akashi assumed the girl already had an order on what to do. _Apparently, she can just switch it…_

The girl continued, and Kise continued scrolling, but paid attention this time.

“The shoot’s for a spread between our company and a clothing brand we recently contracted. The brand’s having us model their clothes as a show that we’re now partners, basically.” Ryouta explained, now following orders.

“Won’t I not being one of your normal models affect that?” Seijuurou asked, a bit perplexed. Kise shook his head ‘no’ even though Akashi now has his eyes closed, since the girl is doing them.

“The company told us to just follow our normal policy of improvising, since it’s our charm. Besides-” Kise leaned forward a bit. “-having an Akashi on page, will definitely put us in favor. We’ll probably even get a bonus~”

Suddenly, the girl doing makeup pulled back.

“Wait. Wait a minute! You’re like, _an Akashi._ ” She gasped surprised. The heir opened his eyes and blinked up at her.

“If you’re referencing to the fact of my father being CEO of Akashi Corporation then, yes.”

“F-father-” She gaped. “-not even a cousin or something…” She mumbled, then turned to Kise and swatted his leg. “How could you not mention this Kise!”

“I introduced him!” The blonde wailed.

“Not as Akashi, like _that_ Akashi!”

The heir blinked at the squabble and cut in,

“Is my identity a problem? Does your company have contracts aga-”

“No, no, no, no not at all!” The girl quickly shook her hands. “Are you a-”

“Is there a problem over here?” Kita walked over sensing trouble. Akashi feels he is causing a scene without trying but was put at ease when the makeup girl turned to the director grinning.

“Nope! Kise here just failed to mention his friend is heir to Akashi Corp.” The girl looks pleased. Kita blinked replicating his reaction to Akashi earlier. He then swatted Kise lightly, the blonde crocodile teared as always.

“Why didn’t you mention that?”

“Wahh, why is everyone being mean…” Ryouta wailed, and leaned over to hug Akashi’s arm. The captain looked at him, and awkwardly pet his head. _People seem to hit Ryouta a lot._ Kise’s basketball senpai also kicks him. Although, with the blonde’s personality, it is slightly expected.

“Have I made the shoot more complicated?” Akashi asked since Ryouta appears to be content weeping into the cherryhead’s sleeve.

“Nope. If anything, you may have just doubled our paycheck.” _Remember your time is worth money._  Akashi remembers being told this.Kita grinned widely, then scratch the back of head realizing something. “Are you really alright with doing this just because Kise brought you?”

“Kise is a dear friend, of course. Besides, I should be thanking you, this is a much preferred way to spend time. I don’t have excuses to see my friends often.” Seijuurou easily responded. The blonde clinging to Akashi’s arm, looked up teary eyes when he began speaking.

Kita put a hand on Akashi’s shoulder in a fond manner, which is not something the heir is used to when adults figure out who he is.

“You’re welcome at any of our shoots Akashi. We’ll even pay yah if you need an excuse.” The man winked. Seijuurou smiled.

“Thank you. Please keep the money though, the experience is enough.” It’s not like money is a problem for him, he’d much rather it stay in the company. Kita pat his shoulder once again, and moved on to some other group of people.

“Akashicchi did you really mean that?” Teary eyed, Kise asked his ex-captain.

“Of course, I don’t need payment for something I want to do.” The heir cocked an elegant brow. _Really, that would be silly._ The blonde shook his head negatively.

“No, I mean about the us being friends part.” _What?_ Ryouta looks earnest which made the question all the more confusing.

“Ryouta, did you think I don’t care about you?”  _Why would he..?_

Kise fidgeted.

“No, just, it’s hard to tell what you’re thinking sometimes…”

 

_[How come the miracles still think we don’t care.]_

 

In his peripheral, Akashi noticed the makeup girl back up a bit trying to be polite (but obviously still listening.)

The heir’s gaze softened.

“Kise.” Seijuurou waited until the model locked gazes with him again. “Do you remember in middle school when I called us a family?” Ryouta nodded. “I still stand by that.” The captain then furrowed his brows a bit. “I know I’m not around a lot, and not constantly available like the other miracles. But I really do care about you all…” He took a breath. _Be more open,_  it's something Akashi's learned in therapy of what he needs to do more often.“I don’t know if you’ve realized this but… you miracles _really_ are my family. I have my father, but he’s distant and cold. My mother was kind, but she passed away years ago… And I never had friends outside of Teiko and now Rakuzan…” That is probably the most Akashi's said of his family.  _I need to get in the habit of talking about things though._

“I...never realized…” For once Kise is not bubbling over. He simultaneously looked lost and like he was going to cry.

“So please don’t question if I care about you.” The cherryhead smiled. Ryouta looks utterly _lost._ He sat there wide eyed, mouth slightly ajar, not making a noise.

 

_[Why won’t he respond?]_

 

Akashi questioned if he said something wrong, as he’s not used to being so open with people. He doesn’t think he’s ever even mentioned his family before. Kise’s silence is making him… _uncomfortable._

 

Does he not believe me?

_[We’ve never lied.]_

Yet everyone acts as if I do.

 

The cherryhead’s smile faltered.

 

_[Are you okay, brother?]_

I thought we made amends… Kise doesn’t believe us.

 

The blonde looked like a storm is brewing in his head. He still looks teary eyed on the outside, but he isn’t reacting.

 

_[I’ll take care of this.]_

 

“You know I’d kill for you right?” Akashi’s posture slacked, he propped his chin on his hand, and leaned his elbow on the arm of the chair. A grin took over his features and his eyes slanted. A ruby orb now gold.

Ryouta perked out of his reverie at the change in demeanor.

“What?” The model cocked a brow, looking more alert.

 

_You put them on edge, be careful._

[They have to get used to both of us.]

 

Bokushi chuckled a bit.

“I said, I would kill for you. Would that prove how serious we are?”

 

_I don’t consent to murder, little brother._

 

It is funny how once Bokushi comes to light, Kise acts like ‘his other self’ as well. This meaning, his more serious, cunning personality.

“I know you care Akashicchi.”

Bokushi clicked his tongue.

“No fun, Ryouta.” The heir leaned back sighing. “Ah, but when you say that, I know what you really mean-” He leaned back forward. “-I’m not stupid. I know you all only care about my brother.”

Kise paused and looked like he had been shot, which is kind of ironic because shouldn’t that be how Akashi feels?

“I-um-”

“C’mon Ryouta, don’t you want to know me?” Bokushi playfully asked, inwardly serious. Kise widened his gaze, looking like he has no idea how to respond.

 

_Stop, you’re scaring him._

[I need to know his answer.]

_You’re asking wrong, give me back control._

[No. Not now.]

 

Inwardly, Bokushi can hear his brother seething, but he ignored it.

“ _Ryouta_ ~” The emperor half sang. “Won’t you play with me too?” He pouted. “My brother gets all the attention.”

“L-let me talk to the other one.”

Bokushi huffed.

“But I want to talk too sometimes. You’re being mean Ryouta.”

 

_Bo, stop._

[I need to be friends with them too.]

 

“Let the other one talk.” The blonde hardened his voice, and furrowed his brows. _[_ _Ryouta doesn’t like me.]_

Suddenly there was a yell across the room to hurry up. Kise jolted, but looked relieved.  _[_ _He's relieved... Of course he doesn’t like me.._. _but he doesn’t even want to talk.]_

 

_Brother, just let me take over now._

 

Bokushi, upset, closed his eyes and let Oreshi back in front.

 

_[I’m going to sleep for awhile.]_

 

Akashi’s chest hurt, but he has to take care of Kise first. He blinked open two ruby eyes and gasped at the switch. _Bokushi’s really hurt…_

The heir looked at the model next to him with a widened gaze.

“I’m so sorry Kise. I didn’t mean to let him take charge for so long.” 

“It’s okay Akashicchi. I just… don’t know how to talk to the other one…” The model just blinked and strained a smile.

“Wow. Are you practicing for a play or something Akashi-san?” The makeup artist blinked amazed in front of them. Watching when one of them is in front really is like watching a play. _A very scary play._

Akashi smirked handsomely, back to looking impeccable.

“I suppose you could call it that.”

Everything went back to normal after that. Kise bubbly announced that the heir’s great at acting. A spike felt like it went through Akashi’s chest at that. The cherryhead can’t feel Bokushi listening anymore, but can feel him wallowing. He made the heir’s chest feel like a weight is on it. A sort of sadness is washed over him, but he smiled politely and went along with the days’ happenings.

Kise wasn’t lying when he said Akashi is good at acting, because soon enough they were up to take photos. The two of them looked like the two closest friends with no issues whatsoever. They both looked impeccably handsome, people told them this constantly through the shoot. It seems this company works in making the models feel more confident, since this is easily portrayed through the lens of a camera. However, the compliments did nothing for the pain in Akashi's chest and storming headache.

 

“Akashicchi do you want to go out for crepes?” After the shoot was done and they were dismissed, the blonde bubbly asked the heir.

The weight on Akashi’s chest has only gotten worse through the shoot, even though he could logically tell it was fun. It's hard to breath, and he just feels so _exhausted._

Seijuurou smiled.

“No thank you. I have to get ba-” _Don’t lie._ “-I’m not feeling so well. So I would actually like to go home and rest.” The captain covered with a small cough while changing his words.  _It's not a lie. I feel like I can't breath._

Kise frowned looking like he wanted to say something, but then just smiled a little.

“Okay. I hope you feel better Akashicchi.”

“Thank you. I hope… we can do this again sometime?”

“Yeah of course! Anytime!” A genuine smile took over the blonde’s expression. Akashi smiled as one of his cars (that he discreetly called earlier) rolled up.

The cherryhead nodded and got in, trying to not make himself appear in too much of a hurry. As they drove away, he couldn’t help feel too many things were left unsaid.

 

* * *

 

His chest hurts _a lot._  It's a bit alarming, he almost feels like he should go to a hospital, but he knows it's also because of Bokushi. _No doctor can fix that._ Even though Bokushi isn’t talking, he is making his presence quite known. Akashi’s head also hurts, but it's hard to place. It isn’t particularly pain, but it's _painful._ Like pressure, pressure of just _too much._

When they rolled up to the dorms (since in no way did Akashi want to go to his actual house) the heir quietly thanked his driver and swiftly made it to his room. Once his door closed, everything came crashing down on him.

He sank to the floor, clutching red strands in his fists. Suddenly, as he had been holding everything in, a panic rolled through his body. 

 

_[He hates me.]_

 

His eye flickered back and forth as a sort of manic filled him. [ _My chest is about to break.[ My heart's going to stop. I can't breath._ He hates me]- Akashi choked on saliva- _I'm about to die -_ Hehatesme]-He _hates me. He hates me._ He hates me.[

“He hates me- Hate-H” Gasps racked though his chest as tears started pooling on his knee caps. _I should've gone to a hospital. [There's no use now. He hates me._ “H-hate-I-I hate me-” Trying to breath, air came in high pitched, with pants.

“Sei-chan?” A knock came from behind the heir on the other side of the door. Akashi stopped breathing, and looked around as if he were prey hiding from a predator. The bathroom door was slightly ajar, so he made his way silently to it. Not even thinking about how stupid this must sound to Reo on the other side of the door. _I'm so scared.]_

He shut the door to the bathroom, and sat on cold tiles, as if another door in between them would save him. He locked the door.

_What do we do!?_

There was no answer. Somehow hearing no voice was the most terrifying feeling Akashi’s ever felt.  _Alone. I'm utterly alone. ]Everyone hates me._  He doesn’t know what to do. Tears continuously crept down his cheeks, which only upset him further. _Why can’t I just pretend, act like I always do that I'm okay? [Weak. I'm so weak. I've driven everyone away._  Akashi knows that he can’t speak right now; he can barely breath. He breaths are coming out loud even as he tries to quiet them. It's obvious by just that, that yes, he is in his dorm room.  _Hide. Hide. HIDE._

The cherryhead stared at the doorknob as if it would open any second even though he locked it. Akashi heard something muffled and then his door to his room open. _Why didn’t I lock that one?!_

The heir held his breath again, inching away from the door without looking away from it. He held his breath but choked multiple times, as his throat is constricting over and over again. He doesn’t know what possessed him to, but he crawled up into the empty bathtub, and closed the curtain. The cherryhead leaned back against the ground feeling pain, both physically and mentally and nothing at the same time. There was a sharpness in his hand out of nowhere. The pain from it is more welcomed than his chest and head, and  _everything._ He tried to focus on it, wanting it to get worse to take the pain away, but fear still constricted and choked him and he couldn't move his gaze from the curtain.

His mind's going into overdrive. He’s never felt so utterly _panicked_ his whole life. Like he's dying, like he’s hiding. As if his world will crumble if Reo finds him. It’s absurd, Mibuchi’s a close friend, but right now any other living being has the intimidation of a killer. And Akashi can’t defend himself, just try and slow the noncommittal noises escaping his mouth. It’s terrifying to be out of control. He can’t even control his own breaths or heartbeat or movement.  _I can't. He knows I'm here.][ Of course he does. Please go away. ]Don't look at me. Don't waste your breath.]_

“Sei-chan… can I come in?” There was a light knock on the bathroom door. Akashi eyed it through the semi transparent shower curtain. He didn’t answer, too busy holding his breath, trying to pretend he doesn’t exist.  _I want to die. Won't I just die?[_

There was a pause and shuffle sound then Mibuchi continued.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it…” The voice sounds like it's coming from closer to the ground now. Reo must of sat down. “But please let me see that you’re okay.”

Reo means ‘okay’ in a physical sense, Akashi knows he at least owes it to tell him that so the rational side of his brain attempted to speak.

“I-I’m-” He hiccuped uncharacteristically. “-I’m n-not okay.”

Despite what he thought to say, this is how it came out.

Once he said it, more tears fell down his face, and his tried to bite his lip to keep from hyperventilating. Gasps and squeaks still erupted from his mouth though.

“Sei-chan...Sei-chan it’s just me. It’s only your Reo-nee, and I locked your dorm door. So please open the door. Nobody’s going to hurt you.”

Akashi curled up, shoving his head between his knee caps that are drawn to his chest. He pulled his hands up to wrap around his legs then.

Looking at white porcelain, his tried to breath. His breath got caught in his throat when he saw red dripping and pooling onto the white.

“W-hwa-t” He pulled his head out and looked at his hand, blood covering it. Panic choked his throat and tightened his lungs. “Sh- wh-ha” [ _When-when-][when did I do this!?_

He watched blood make lines down his arm. His face feels like it's in flames, and shivers turned into full shakes. He must’ve started to gasp louder because Reo suddenly sounded more panicked.

“Sei-chan? _Sei-chan. Open the door._ ” The door knob made noises, as his teammate attempted to pry it open.

Akashi saw thin layers of blood on the tub floor beneath him. Questions and panic took over. He doesn’t remember doing this. _Did I blackout? ]When? Why?_

He can only feel numb but this only made things feel worse, because somehow in the numbness is a real fear. He looked around rapidly, _what’s happening?_ It’s just his bathroom, _why is there blood in it?_  ][ _W_ _hy is it all over my hand? I didn’t do this. ]But I must’ve done this._

_[I'm insane. I'm hated, weak, alone, and now definitely crazy. Why don't I die yet? Why d]-_

As soon as everything escalated, there was a gasp next to him and Reo gripped his arm and torso lifting him up.

“R-Reo-n-hee I-I” Akashi gasped looking up at the raven haired man. “I-dihdn-d”  _I didn't do this. I didn't do this. I didn-_

“Shh, Sei-chan it’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here now. Just focus on breathing. Come on, do it with me- In-” Reo took in a breath, while sitting Akashi on the toilet seat. The cherryhead attempted to mimic him. “-and out.” Reo breathed out, while quickly pulling a clean washcloth from under the counter. He put it under the faucet.

Shakily Akashi breathed out, following instruction. The taller continued to tell him when to breath, and he dabbed at the heir’s hand. Guilt crept up the cherryhead’s throat as cuts were revealed all over his hand.

“Di-didn’t d-dhoo-”  _No. No. No. I am not that weak. I am...[ I must be.] I didn't...yes, I did? Wha-_

“It’s alright. Don’t talk right now, you can tell me later. Don’t worry.”

They continued like this, Mibuchi cleaned up his wounds, then wrapped them, while calming his frantic kouhai. He took a different washcloth, wet it, and wiped at Seijuurou’s tear stained cheeks. The cold water felt good against his scorching skin. He found it as something he can actually feel that is not fear.

Once that was done, and Akashi had calmed down a little bit from the cold water and Reo continously telling him when to breath. Mibuchi led him out of the cold bathroom, and onto his bed. The taller sat down first, then led Seijuurou to lean against his chest. Reo combed his hand through cherrylocks, and Akashi almost immediately burrowed his face into his teammate’s shirt, trying to hide from reality. [ _I'm so stupid.]_

“Do you want to talk about it?” _[_ _I really don’t.]_ But he knows he should, and he owes Reo some sort of explanation.

“I-I don-n’t remember when…” He had calmed down to a point where he can try and speak, while making some sense, but he is still a bit frazzled.

“When what?”

“Blood.” The heir sniffled into the taller’s shirt. He felt Reo pause for a moment, then continue to comb through his hair. “I don’t… I don’t think I did… Reo-nee, I didn’t. N-not. Not on purpose.”

Thinking back on it, he couldn’t tell through his hysteria, but there was a sharp feeling in his hand near the time he climbed in the tub. He must of leaned back on something sharp. He didn’t try to do that…but he also didn’t stop it once it started. [ _Actually, I definitely tried to do more damage as a distraction... I'm so stupid. So stupid._ ]

“It’s alright Sei-chan. I’m not mad at you, I promise.”

Akashi wound his arms around his teammate, feeling like the first time he’s hugged someone.

 

_It’s because you’re in charge._

 

That’s when Akashi came to the realization that Oreshi had been watching, and it had been in fact, Bokushi who was crying. He realized that everytime it feels like the first time anyone had ever touched him, it was because Bokushi had been the one feeling it.

 

_I’m sorry you’re so hurt._

[It’s not your fault. I did it.]

 

“Ryouta hates me.” Bokushi whispered into Reo’s shirt.

“Who hates you?” Mibuchi asked quietly.

“Ryouta… Ryouta hates me… I- it’s my fault. I hate my-self…” New tears dripped onto Reo’s shirt.

“Sei-chan…” Mibuchi then cupped Akashi’s face, making him look at him. “Sei-chan. Don’t say that.”

The younger looked down with a quivering lip.

“Do… Reo-nee, does everyone hate me?” [ _I know they do._ ]

“Sei-chan, nobody hates you. I promise.”

Akashi shook his head, and slumped back into his teammate’s chest.

“I’m not dumb. I know people call me psychotic. And… I know I’ve said things to back that up. But even, even, when I tried to fix… they still, still won’t treat me the same.” He took a breath. “It’s okay… I just want someone, I want, them to at least _talk_ to me.”

“Sei-chan, they don’t hate you…” Mibuchi answered. Akashi is impressed his teammate knows he was talking about the miracles when he said ‘they.’ [ _But that is hard to believe._ ] Ryouta didn’t even want to talk to him earlier.

“Reo-nee, do you hate me? It’s okay if you do.” [ _No, it wouldn’t be_ okay.]

“How could I ever-” Reo pulled up Akashi again, to press his forehead against the heir’s. “-hate someone as cute as Sei-chan?” The taller smiled.

“Because, I’m selfish and dema-”

“Because you’re a good leader, and know what you want? Those aren’t bad things Sei-chan. And you’re leaving out a lot of your personality, silly. You’re also very talented, I know you hear that a lot, but it’s true. You say you’re selfish but I know you try to win for us too in games... And you scrunch up or face cutely when people mention eating seaweed-” As if to replicate the out of place sentence, Akashi scrunched up his face. [ _Seaweed is disgusting._ ] Reo chuckled. “Not to mention _how cuuute~”_ Reo squished the cherryhead to his chest. “And small you are~”

The heir cocked a tiny smile.

“Are you actually talking about me?” Bokushi asked. [ _That can't be._ ]

“Of course, silly. I’m talking about _all_ of you. Sei-chan, remember us Rakuzan players met the more playful side of you before we met the red-eyed you.”

“Playful?” Akashi finally laughed a little. [ _That is a new one._ ]

“Yup~ because my lil kouhai’s too adorable.”

The cherryhead smiled, and hugged Reo.

“I love you, Reo-nee.” Bokushi spoke for both himself and Oreshi. The taller squealed a little and practically crushed the smaller in an embrace.

“Aw, I love you too Sei-chan~” Mibuchi replied, obviously happier. Akashi feels warm, a good type of warm, perfectly content in his teammate’s arms. “Now get some rest, you’ve had a long day, and I wanna spend all of tomorrow with you, okay?”

Smiling, Akashi nodded. He fell asleep feeling safe and content next to one of his favorite people.

* * *

_< <Mibuchi's PoV>>_

Once Seijuurou was asleep, and quietly breathing next to him, Reo detangled himself. He was planning on cleaning up the bathtub so his kouhai doesn’t have to see the mess again, and also getting down to the bottom of things. Mibuchi doesn’t get mad often, or that easily, but he’s furious right now.

Everybody seems to be so blind to the fact that Akashi’s just struggling to get by, and that it’s a miracle he’s even made it this far. Reo likes the other miracles, really he does, but there’s only so much nonsense he can take. They may be younger, but that doesn’t excuse them from hurting his kouhai - especially after he apologized. _Do they not realize how much Sei-chan has been beating himself up over his actions, even though it wasn’t completely his fault in the first place?_

Reo took a step back, taking a breath, calming down. Hearing Sei-chan so broken earlier was scary, but terrifying when he saw the blood and tears everywhere.

Logically, Kise probably didn’t even say anything that bad, and Sei-chan took it the wrong way since he’s very sensitive. But it still makes Reo mad that the Kaijo player said _something_ that snapped Seijuurou so badly… The cherryhead _never_ reacts that poorly to anything and that’s saying something.

The raven haired man sighed, and pulled back the curtain of the bathtub. There's some blood stains, and a razor on the ground, Mibuchi cringed. He then closed the bathroom door, hopefully to muffle the sounds of him cleaning so Akashi can sleep. He turned on the bath and began cleaning it up.

After he was satisfied there are no more stains, he threw the razor in the trash, covering it. Reo then checked to make sure Sei-chan didn’t wake up, happy he didn’t, he closed the door again and turned the tub on, to hopefully muffle noise. Making a quick message to one Kise Ryouta stating he needs to talk and asked for the other's phone number, he took a breath. Almost immediately the blonde responded with his number, Reo is glad the model seems to be available.

In protective mom mode, Reo confidently called the number, internally making note to save it, and ask for the other miracle’s numbers later, in case of emergency.

“ _He-_ ”

“What did you say to him?” Mibuchi asked immediately, his voice sounding like a sharp knife slicing through air.

“ _I...I don’t know. Is Akashicchi okay?_ ” Since Kise took almost no time to respond, that showed he knew something was wrong, and had probably been thinking about it. _And yet, he didn’t make sure Sei-chan is okay?_ Reo furrowed his brows.

“No. He’s not okay. And he hasn’t been for awhile now, I think it’s about time you and the rest of the miracles learned this.” The idea of trying to calm down went out the window.

There was a pause.

“ _Is he there..?_ ” The blonde sounded upset, rightfully so.

“Yes, he’s asleep though. I’m taking care of him.”

“ _...Can I come see him?_ ”

Reo doesn’t know what caused Sei-chan the snap earlier so despite Kise’s cracking voice, he hardened his tone.

“No. I don’t want you near him right now.” Mibuchi heard Kise sort of breath in sharply, and he knows the blonde is probably crying now. Reo’s expression softened a bit. He sighed. “Kise, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you. But all I know is Sei-chan’s really upset, and he only mentioned you, so until I get the whole picture I don’t want you near him.” Reo’s really too much of a mom sometimes.

“ _W-whad he say?_ ” Ryouta sniffled from his side of the line.

“...He kept saying you hated him for some reason. I thought you might know why he suddenly came to this conclusion.”

“ _Uh-m. I-I don’t really know. But, I kn-ew something was wrong after a certain point…_ ”

“Do you remember what you were talking about?”

“ _Y-yeah, I just, didn’t know what to say… I-”_ Kise took a breath, collecting himself. “ _Sorry. We were hanging out, and then h-his other self came out-”_

“Which one?” Reo butt in.

 _“The gold eyed one. He started saying these things like that he wanted to talk to me and stuff and I- oh…_ ” Kise seemed to realize something. “ _I um, I asked if I could talk to his other self… I didn’t know how to respond, and he was saying scary things, l-like that he would kill for me and…”_

Everything made sense at that. Although it's a very summarized version of what probably happened. After all, Reo probably knows ‘Bokushi’ the best (next to Chi-chan.)

“I get it.” Mibuchi sighed, cutting off Kise’s bumbling words. “I think we need to have a longer talk about this, with everyone else too. But in short I think you’re misunderstanding something Kise. Sei-chan is still Sei-chan. He’s not going to kill you or any of the other miracles, if there’s anyone he’s going to hurt it’ll be himself…" Reo slightly cringed once he said that, imagining the blood he just finished cleaning up. "He’s told you how much he cares about you all, right?”

_“Y-yeah, that’s what we were talking about that made his other self take over…”_

Somehow it annoys Reo further that Seijuurou was trying to tell the model that he cares for him, and then Kise responded by asking to talk to his red eyed personality.

“And you care about him, right?”

“ _Of course I do!”_ Kise answered immediately, Reo breathed out. _At least that’s true._

“Then you have to accept all parts of him. When you said that earlier, it’s like you were saying you only like him when he’s calm and collected. But there’s more to him than that.”

“ _I- I didn’t mean it like that…”_

“I know. All I ask is that you’ll talk to him no matter how he’s feeling. He was really upset that you wouldn’t even talk to him.”

“ _Okay…_ ” The blonde sniffed again. “ _Can you tell me when he’s okay to talk to me?”_

“...Yeah, I’ll tell you. Sei-chan’s really hurt though.”

“ _... You’re gonna watch over him right? I couldn’t- I never wanted to hurt him…”_

“Yeah, I’ll always watch over Sei-chan.” Reo decided to leave out the whole blood fiasco, Kise seems to have learned his lesson already, and mentioning that would probably only hurt the blonde - besides, Reo isn’t sure if it's okay to share that. Even though he’ll end up telling Chi-chan, _having more than one pair of eyes is always better._

“ _Okay, thank you Mibuchi-san…”_

“Yeah. Don’t worry, I’ll cheer him up, and we’ll get this sorted out soon, alright?” Mibuchi can sense how drained and upset the model is over the phone, and couldn’t help but reassure him a bit.

“ _Mm-hmm, thanks.”_

“Now go get some rest, you sound tired dear. I’ll take care of Sei-chan so you don’t have to worry about him. Bye, Kise.”

_“I will, bye Mibuchi-san.”_

They hung up and Reo slouched his shoulders, taking a breath. He turned off the tub, and walked out of the bathroom, grateful to see Sei-chan still peacefully asleep.

The taller smiled lightly and entangled himself into the smaller’s arms. Almost immediately Seijuurou snuggled up to him, he had to suppress an ‘aw.’ Who knew Akashi Seijuurou is so cuddly? Although, Mibuchi thinks it fits him. He himself, embraced the cherryhead close to his chest, protecting him from any harm, and keeping nightmares away.

 

* * *

  _< <Akashi's PoV>>_

 Akashi woke up feeling a warm presence next to him. He cracked open his eyes to see it is Reo. Immediately all of the day’s events came crashing down on him. He sat up with a start. Mibuchi blinked at him shocked from the sudden movement.

“I’m sorry…” He has been doing more apologizing then he has ever in his life recently. It's a change of pace, one that was needed but also not needing such overkill.

“None of that Sei-chan.” Mibuchi smiled pleasantly. “How are you feeling?” [Embarrassed.]

“Much better. Thank you for everything, Reo-nee…” Seijuurou isn’t sure what to say. He's both embarrassed and ashamed to have broken down, and to have needed Mibuchi’s help earlier. [ _What would I have done if Reo-nee didn’t_ overhear?] Probably black out honestly.

Akashi shook that thought out of his head, it’s over now. Now he just has to think about talking to Kise. Unlike the past where the heir would have just dealt with it, now Bokushi cares a lot more about actually having the miracles like him. It isn’t just Kise too. Akashi knows for a fact that all of the miracles probably at least have some sort of dislike towards Bokushi.

But when Akashi changed, this _included_ Bokushi. He isn’t _as_ power hungry and selfish as he used to be.

“Sei-chan, I can practically see the gears starting to go in overdrive in your head.” Reo chuckled. “Don’t worry your pretty little head over anything, okay?”

Seijuurou sighed and smiled at his teammate.

“You are much too kind to me Reo-nee.”

“That’s what I’m here for! Spoiling you that is-” Reo stood up and stuck out his hand. “-now let’s go get some dinner. I bet you haven’t eaten all day.” Mibuchi winked.

Bullseye. Although the heir hadn’t even been thinking about eating. Good thing he has such caring teammates. Akashi took the outstretched hand and tried to pat down some unruly locks with his other hand, making a scrunched up expression as he can feel it isn’t working. Mibuchi began laughing, and Akashi sighed moving towards a mirror.

“Just throw a sweater on, we’re not going anywhere fancy.”

“You deserve better, we’ll go somewhere nice. I’ll just get us a separate room.”  _Reo-nee deserves the world._ Both sides of him thought.

“Sei-chan you make it sound like a date~” Reo teased. Akashi paused.

“Ah, that wasn’t my intention. I apologize if I have been coming off-”

“Don’t worry Sei-chan~ I’m just teasing.” The taller laughed over his kouhai’s quick save.

Seijuurou sighed for the upteenth time, and gave up in favor of a sweatshirt. He pulled it over his head, possibly making himself look messier. Reo shuffled the shorter’s hair.

“I think this look suits you.” Mibuchi noted kindly. Akashi smiled and grabbed his dorm key, opening the door, motioning for Reo to follow.

“My mother used to call my hair a lion’s mane…” The heir smiled softly.

“Aw, that’s adorable. And very true.” The raven haired man replied with a smile of his own. Seijuurou nodded to himself and continued,

“Shall we invite the others?”

“If you’re up to it?” Reo worriedly answered.

“Yes, it’s fine.” As he said this Akashi pulled out his phone sending a group message to his own teammates.

 

_Phoenix: If any of you are available, we’re having dinner at Kolbi’s on me. No dress code, meet us in front of the gates as soon as possible._

_Musclemonkey: YEAH, Hayamas w me will b there_

 

Eikichi immediately responded. When food is mentioned he always replies instantaneously, and usually is with Hayama. Those two treat each other like brothers, and can usually be found playing video games when not training. Mayuzumi on the other hand, tends to stay away from everyone. Akashi doesn’t think he dislikes them but he’s more of an introvert and likes to keep to himself. Although, Mibuchi seemed to gain an ability since their clothing escapade and can persuade him to join. Reo seems to have a special touch.

As if proving this point, Akashi saw Mibuchi texting in the corner of his eye, no doubt with the white haired individual.

Once they stepped out of the dorm, near the gates he can already see the large shape that is Nebuya along with a bouncing smaller form with him, no doubt Kotarou. Eikichi waved to them dramatically hollering.

[How _did they get there before Reo and_ myself?]

Akashi smiled, Reo cringed next to him at the disturbance. They caught up to them.

“I’m calling my car over…” The heir pulled out his phone.

“What’s the occasion anyways?” Hayama bounced next to him, grinning.

“Just going out to dinner…”

“Chi-chan’s coming now.” Reo put his own phone away just as Akashi did the same.

“I’ll never get how you do that Reo-nee.” The blonde smiled widely.

Soon enough, Mayuzumi walked up to them a tiny scowl on face. He wore a black hoodie that looks like it is devouring him. Ironically, looking the closest like Akashi who is also wearing a large black sweatshirt.

“Thanks Chi-chan~” Reo sang. Mayuzumi sighed looking over to the side.

A sleek expensive car rolled up, taking nearly no time whatsoever to get there. They piled in and again in no time at all reached their destination. Soon enough Akashi got them a separate room. It's funny, everyone else at the restaurant is at least dressed semi-formal and they're a group of high-schoolers walking in wearing sweaters, and are led to one of the exclusive rooms.

“Akashi branch owns this establishment, so we get priority.” The heir explained as his teammates ogled their surroundings. They sat around a circle table. Akashi ordered one of everything, seeing as Eikichi joined them tonight, along with everyone else.

His teammates look ecstatic to have such high class food, and treated as royalty.

 

_We should take them out more often._

[Yes.]

 

Seijuurou knows that Chihiro is probably thinking something along the lines that he’s a spoiled brat though. Insults from his partner are never offensive, and more often than not, he finds amusing.

“You get to eat this all the time!?” Eikichi excitedly asked (practically yelled) as he munched on a piece of seasoned bread, that is left out as an appetizer.

“When I have time, yes.” Akashi easily answered. It is always amusing to see Reo cringe next to him, as he’s not fond of Nebuya’s mannerisms. The heir himself is quite used to it, especially since the miracles were all very ‘outspoken.’ They still are.

Their food arrived shortly. As Akashi expected they were put as priority. His friends seemed shocked the food arrived so fast. In the past they never went to actual restaurants, especially not ones where they have such special privilege.

Everyone at the table began raving about how they’ve never had such good food, even Mayuzumi seemed slightly pleased. Of course the peace was ruined when Hayama asked,

“What happened to your hand, Akashi?” It was an honest question, and it’s not like he could particularly hide his hand for as long as it takes to heal. The cherryhead swallowed. He doesn’t want to lie; his teammates have always been there for him. But he also isn’t sure what to say.

He knows how his story may sound, but him cutting his hand was honestly a mistake. He hadn’t consciously noticed the pain. The problem is he unconsciously did, _and didn’t stop it._ If anything he tried to make the cuts worse, by moving and leaning against whatever cut him. It wouldn’t be _lying_ to just say it was a little accident…

Reo stiffened besides him and put a hand on his thigh under the table. The heir took a breath but was shocked to hear Mayuzumi speak up from his other side.

“The idiot had a riding mishap.” His partner cleanly lied.

“Oh man, can you still play?”

“I suppose I’ll just have to play your style for a bit.” The heir calmly smiled. Hayama grinned and they went back to eating their meal. Once they were distracted, Seijuurou turned his gaze towards Chihiro. Grey eyes locked into his as he held up a glass of water, covering his mouth.

The heir is thankful for his senpai’s quick thinking, but also knows he is just postponing telling everyone. It's obvious by Mayuzumi’s blank face that he be told first. Akashi smiled a thanks to him. He didn’t want to ruin dinner tonight with talk about himself, especially seeing how happy everyone seems to be. Reo patted the smaller’s hip to see if he is okay and the cherryhead returned a smile to the taller’s delight.

With that everyone returned to talking and goofing off, Akashi and Mayuzumi as bystanders. The heir’s phone buzzed and seeing as everyone is distracted he glanced at it.

A smile etched its way on his face when he saw it is a text from Kuroko.

 

_Kuroko Tetsuya: I forgot to send you this picture. Aomine-kun and Furihata-kun were embarrassed._

 

Following this line of text was an image of Daiki and Kouki blushing looking slightly shocked. It was a comical photo, the look on the taller’s face seemed very out of place since it’s so different from his usual bored expression. Kouki being there, albeit looking adorable as always, is amusing since the two of them together look like such an unlikely duo. Seijuurou is reminded how big Kouki’s eyes are; sort of like a deer in headlights. In the photo he also has a tuft of hair pinned back, showing off a soft eyebrow, the opposite of Akashi’s sharp ones. The look although only a slight change, is pleasing. It shows off more of his cute face, not that the heir has anything against his fluffy looking hair-

“Is it that boy?” Chihiro asked him. He must of zoned out for too long. The heir nodded and turned his phone slightly to show his senpai. [ _We’ve never shown them Kouki before._ ]

Mayuzumi nodded, he looked like he recognized Kouki.

“You wanna date your ex-best friend’s best friend.” He sort of scoffed. Akashi narrowed his eyes.

“We’re not ‘ex-best friends’...” [ _Are we?_ ] The heir likes to think he’s still quite close to Kuroko. If anything, Kouki has brought them closer, unintentionally.

“Sei-chan likes someone and he didn’t tell us!?” Reo gasped next to him. The heir turned his gaze to Mibuchi. Fortunately, he doesn’t have to come up with an explanation as to why he didn’t tell them. Honestly, he doesn’t have an explanation, it was just never brought up. Reo continued, “Is that a picture of them?”

The heir nodded, but switched to a solo picture of Kouki. Akashi then passed the phone to Mibuchi who has curious eyes over his shoulder, from the other two at the table.

“Furihata Kouki of Seirin.” He explained. Although, everyone seems to recognize him. [Good.] Kouki made quite the impression on Rakuzan after all.

“My Sei-chan’s all grown up!” Reo giddily smiled.

“Dude you’re gay?!” Hayama asked. Despite what may sound inconsiderate out of context, the blonde asked out of sheer shock and curiosity. Eikichi sat next to him and nodded, agreeing with the smaller’s sentiment.

“Pansexual actually.”

The two curious ones nodded acting like they knew what that meant. Akashi chuckled at their antics.

“Sei-chan tell us about him~” Reo leaned forward in a sort of ‘girl talk’ fashion.

“He’s perfect.” A gold eyed Akashi simply replied.

“Have you even talked to him yet?” Mayuzumi scoffed.

“...We haven’t met up yet.” The smaller looked to the side slightly ashamed. Chihiro rolled his eyes and Reo gasped.

“Sei-chan! We have to set the perfect date then! It can be at a fancy restaurant, or a midnight cruise, or-” Mibuchi began dreamily listing dream dates.

“Although I appreciate your support Reo-nee, to start, I need to make him more comfortable with me.” Akashi cut off his friend’s list that no doubt would have gone on for several minutes.

“Oh, right… Well that shouldn’t take too long!” The other alleviated.

“I terrified him.” The heir pouted annoyed with himself. “It wasn’t even meant for him…” Bokushi childishly huffed.

“Akashi, why do you like him so much?” Surprisingly, Chihiro began speaking as if to hold a conversation. The captain blinked at him.

“He’s cute and-”

“No, tell me about his personality.” The entire table went silent, shocked by Mayuzumi’s out of character questioning. However, Akashi knows he is doing this to prove a point.

“He’s kind-”

“So if you like someone who’s so kind, do you honestly think he’s the type to hold a grudge?”

 _Oh._ At that, the cherryhead understands his senpai’s point. [ _Kouki’s not the type to hold a_ grudge.] If Akashi apologizes and explains his actions, the brunette will most likely forgive him, or at least give him a chance, [ _talk to_ me.] Besides, Kouki’s probably more upset that the heir tried to hurt his teammate, but, Kagami forgave him. [ _If Taiga forgave me for trying to stab him, why wouldn’t Kouki give me a_ chance?]

“Thank you, senpai.” Seijuurou honestly smiled.

“Chi-chan…” Mibuchi happily added.

Mayuzumi looked back at his food with an unreadable expression.

“Yeah! You’re Akashi Seijuurou you can get anyone you want!” Eikichi confidently grinned and pumped his fist. Hayama nodded next to him, and Reo smiled agreeing.

“Thank you everyone. Your support means a lot.” Seijuurou’s heartwarmed. He’s reminded that Rakuzan is in fact his family as well. They all smiled probably thinking the same thing.

 

Soon enough they finished their food, and went back to the dorms. Their group cut in half when the naive Hayama and Nebuya left to go back to whatever game they were playing. As soon as they left the atmosphere dropped.

Akashi refused to let it get to him. He knows he’s going to spill to Chihiro and that no matter how he reacts he won’t leave him. Maybe be mad, upset or ashamed, but Akashi’s confident his senpai won’t leave.

Reo stayed with as support (and to possibly add to the story…) Once the heir’s door closed Mayuzumi leaned against it, arms crossed. His kouhai and friend sat on the bed next to each other, facing him.

“What was it over?” To Akashi’s surprise Mayuzumi didn’t immediately ask what happened to his hand.

“I overreacted.” Seijuurou answered with what he knows is true.

“That’s not the question.”

“...Ryouta hates me.” Akashi admitted his thought.

“Sei-chan that’s not true!” Mibuchi cut in.

“I appreciate your con-”

“I talked to him on the phone, Sei-chan.” The cherryhead blinked at Reo’s statement. The taller sighed. “He’s worried about you. I think we all need to have a talk.”

“‘we all.’” Seijuurou parroted.

 

_Wait. Did Reo tell Kise about our breakdown, my hand..?_

 

“I mean us with all your old teammates.” Mibuchi reiterated.

“I agree.” Mayuzumi added. “I’m coming with.”

Chihiro volunteering to go out somewhere and even more so see people, is a big deal. Akashi blanked out for a millisecond at the unexpected subject matter, meanwhile, Mibuchi glanced worriedly at the younger’s hand.

“Sei-chan.” Reo spoke softly yet with a bit of an edge. Akashi snapped his head over to look at him. “We don’t have to right away if it makes you uncomfortable.”

[What _does Ryouta think of us, of_ me?]

Bad thoughts circled the heir’s head, too many so he couldn’t put any into words.

“May I see your hand.” The white haired man ‘asked.’ Akashi knows it was more of a demand, laced with nice words. But nice words coming from his senpai is also a big deal, so the heir just sort of offered his bandaged hand out.

Honestly, he doesn’t really know what it looks like underneath anyways.

“I have to rebandage it anyways.” Akashi blankly replied.

“Reo can you give us a moment.” Mayuzumi asked (again, without asking.) Mibuchi looked skeptic to leave even for a minute. “Please.” With that the black haired one stood up and went into the bathroom.

“Only a few minutes okay?” Reo said and when Chihiro nodded, he closed the door.

Akashi slowly glanced back at his senpai, who took a step forward and gingerly grabbed his hands. The cherryhead held his breath as the older unwrapped it with seemingly no expression. Once it was completely off they were faced with angry red scratches, some morphing into larger tears. It isn’t pretty, or seemingly in any order.

“It looks like cat scratches?” Chihiro stated. _Angry cat scratches, at that._ “How did you do this?”

A blank appeared in Seijuurou’s head. He still isn’t sure exactly _how_ he ended up cutting himself. However, with Mayuzumi’s first comment, a sense of ease hit Akashi. He doesn’t seem mad at him, or even disgusted. In fact the comment was meant in good humor...almost.

“...I’m not sure.” Seijuurou responded, more calm than he thought he would be. The oldest looked back at his kouhai’s face. “I panicked, and next thing I knew there was blood… Reo-nee, might know.” For the first time, Akashi realized Mibuchi saw the whole scene. Well, the aftermath. He must’ve noticed some things that escaped the heir’s eye in his fit of panic.

Mayuzumi looked for lies in Akashi’s face for a moment, but when he found none, he leaned back, letting go of Seijuurou’s hand.

“Stand up.” He blankly said. Akashi blinked at the sudden command, but did as he was told.

Once he was standing, to his shock, Mayuzumi wrapped his arms around him. It was so out of character, it took the heir a few seconds to realize his senpai is hugging him. When he did catch up, he returned the gesture.

Hugging Mayuzumi is like hugging someone you never realized you wanted to, needed to. He isn’t as cold as one might think, and he has this sort of scent that could be described as ‘nothing’ but it just reminds Akashi of the wind. Seijuurou realized that all the time he spent with the other wasn’t completely one sided. Chihiro’s special to him. Like how Reo’s special to him. It’s almost like they act like his parents. Similar to how Tetsuya’s special to him, in the sense of being a brother. And Shintarou as his best friend. [ _Wouldn’t that be the perfect_ family.]

Too soon, Chihiro pulled back.

“If you come expecting more in the future, you’ll be disappointed.” Mayuzumi stuffed his hands in his pockets acting a bit defiant. The heir smiled, more grateful than he could put into words.

Reo then knocked on the door, and opened it.

“I have a new wrap.” Mibuchi stated.

“Give him the stuff that stings.” Chihiro replied and walked towards the bathroom to get it. Akashi cringed, but knows this is his punishment.

* * *

_< <Mayuzumi's PoV>>_

After thoroughly cleaning Akashi's hand, Mayuzumi and Reo left (with Reo vehemently telling the younger to call if he needs anything.) Once out the door, Chihiro spoke up to Mibuchi.

“I wanna talk to you.” He said blankly, but he held an undertone of demand. Reo nodded, already seeing it coming, so they left to Mayuzumi’s room. Once in and the door shut, Chihiro immediately began speaking.

“Do you know what happened? He said you might know something he didn’t.”

Reo sighed unhappy.

“I saw him go into his room, he looked sort of rushed so I paid attention. I could hear him crying through the door, so I asked to come in, but he tried to pretend he wasn’t there...Once he did that, I knew something was really wrong. So I went inside, he locked himself in the bathroom and…” Mibuchi looked as if he were reliving the events, and was about to cry. “I just tried talking to him, but he wouldn’t talk… And then I heard him start to panic more, so I lock picked the door with a bobby pin and…” Reo choked up. Mayuzumi watched blankly, feeling more than he let on. “Chi-chan. He was just clutching his arm, staring at all th-this blood, crying. And when he noticed me, he tried to talk as if I were mad at him…” A few tears fell from Reo’s eyes.

“I asked him how he did it, he said he didn’t even know. He wasn’t lying.” Chihiro cut in, turning around to grab a box of tissues, handing it to the taller. Reo nodded thanks, grabbing one.

“I found a razor when I was cleaning up…”

Mayuzumi squinted a bit, thinking.

“Reo, I really don’t think he knew what he was doing. I think he was too caught up in his fit of panic to notice.” The white haired male tried to alleviate a tiny bit. Mibuchi began shaking his head with a little scowl, so Chihiro continued. “I know it’s not good. I’m just saying he didn’t do it to hurt anyone.”

Reo let out a breath with a smirk.

“Chi-chan you’re acting as if I’m mad at him.”

“You’re mad at someone.” Mayuzumi blankly replied, with a bit of narrowed eyes.  _That much is obvious._

“As if I could be mad at Sei-chan… I’m mad, but not at anyone in particular.”

Chihiro turned towards the rest of his room, pulling out a chair, offering it to Reo. He figured this may go on for awhile. He then grabbed one for himself.

“Akashi mentioned Kise specifically.” The white haired male said to get more information.

“Kise wouldn’t talk to Sei-chan unless he was the calm one… I already had a talk with him, he didn’t mean it to hurt Sei-chan. But you know our sensitive kouhai.” Mibuchi slightly smiled at the end. Chihiro sighed.

“He holds in too much, it’s hurting him. And his old teammates’ lack of understandment isn’t helping.” Mayuzumi slightly mused.

For some reason since Akashi met him, the smaller has seemed attached to him. Chihiro didn't really get it, but he never really disliked Akashi, even if he can be annoying. A lot of the team seemed to think he didn't like Akashi after the whole fiasco during the Winter Cup when Akashi told him to sit out. Mayuzumi's not melodramatic though. He can understand that his kouhai is just a harsh leader, and Akashi's good at making orders. Chihiro also knows that the younger holds in  _a lot._ Akashi tends to tell him a lot, and seek him out compared to everyone else that he stays away from for the most part. Mayuzumi knows it's because he himself is quiet and Seijuurou  _likes_ the peace.

There was a pause, then Reo smiled.

“Chi-chan cares much more than he lets on.”

“Do you think I can just sit here and watch him hurt himself? That can backfire on all of us you know. He’s not exactly the most stable of people.” Mayuzumi can read Akashi too well, and it's really annoying at times.

Reo giggled, knowing this is just Mayuzumi’s way of being affectionate.

“So, how long have you known about his little crush~” The taller changed the subject. Chihiro groaned, realizing he only has himself to blame for offering a chair. Thus, beginning an interrogation.

So, the two of them spoke all night about any subject that came to Reo’s head. Chihiro bared with it, to see his teammate smiling as he should be.

* * *

  _< <Akashi's PoV>>_

“Sei-chan are you really okay with doing this?” Reo asked concerned for his kouhai’s wellbeing. Akashi slipped on his shoes and looked up at his teammates. “It’s not too late to turn around...”

“I need to do it sometime. Better sooner than later.”

“Yeah but, it’s only bee-”

“Reo-nee.” Akashi looked up and smiled. “Thank you, but as long as you and senpai are there, it’ll be fine.” Mibuchi looked skeptical but followed his captain out the door as Mayuzumi held it open.

The three Rakuzan players are meeting up with the miracles. Reo is a bit hesitant since it’s only been a day since the cherryhead’s breakdown. Mayuzumi doesn’t seem bothered, in fact he looks glad to get this done with as soon as possible. Akashi is a bit nervous but knows what he’s going to do will pay off and is something that needs to be done.

They arrived at a park, fortunately no one else was there, well, but one blonde. Kise stood up from his place on a bench. The moment the model saw them, he looked like he wanted to run up but is also keeping himself in check. Seijuurou smiled.

 

_Kise must of tried to be first…_

 

“Akashicchi… I’m sorry!” The taller looks like he hasn’t slept, looking worse for wear. The heir’s glad he made these plans now then, instead of weeks later.

“Now Ryouta this isn’t like you, what are these bags under your eyes…” The shorter reached up as if to wipe the redness under Kise’s eyes away. The small forward broke at that and instantly hugged his ex-captain tight, mumbling things in his shoulder.

“How bad did you yell at him?” Chihiro asked Reo, from behind.

“I didn’t yell at him…” Mibuchi rested his cheek on his hand.

“I’ll talk to you Akashicchi, I’m sorry, I didn’t-I shouldn’t have said that.” Kise shook his head, biting his lip.

“It’s fine, Ryouta. I’m not so innocent myself.” Akashi took a breath, “I suppose that’s why we’re having this meeting, so I can explain some things…” Kise pulled back and looked at the shorter for a moment.

“Ah- I- I don’t hate you Akashicchi!” [ _How much did Reo tell him..?_ ] Bokushi smiled, uneasy for a moment.

“That’s nice of you to say, but, it’s really alright.”

“You don’t... believe me..?” Ryouta blanked for a second, then found a new vigor. “Akashicchi, please believe me!” The model gripped his friend’s hands with determination. Seijuurou blinked and locked gazes shocked. “Akashicchi, please, you’re my friend. Do you think I hate you because of what I said?”

“...I’ve given you fair reason to dislike me, it’s only logica-”

“It’s true I don’t understand some of your past actions. But I wasn’t that nice either! Senpai had to kick me a lot to prove that point!-” Akashi almost breathed a laugh out at that. “-Just because I don’t understand you all the time, doesn’t mean I hate you!” Seijuurou stood unblinking, shocked from the outburst.

“Ahh, pretend I said that too.” A lazy drawl cut off their locked gazes. The two looked behind them in time to see Momoi smack Aomine on the back, annoyed. The heir did chuckle at that.

“Akashi-kun.” Momoi smiled sweetly and skipped over for her own hug, which Seijuurou returned. Aomine seemed to notice something is amiss with Kise and patted a hand on his shoulder, the blonde turned a smile towards his earliest friend. The heir pulled back and introduced his teammates. They nodded, greetings.

They all then waited, playing with a basketball Aomine pulled out of a tree,

“Never know when you’re gonna need one.” The taller explained. Never mind the fact that this court isn’t even in vicinity of Touou.

Soon enough the missing miracles arrived, so they stopped playing around and all sat around the court. It is a familiar atmosphere, that everyone seems to be comfortable in.

“I thought I should explain myself a bit.” Akashi started, taking a breath. Everyone’s attention is on him. “To put boldly, and I’m sure you all know, I do have dissociative identity disorder, or multiple personality disorder as it’s commonly referred to.” Even though Akashi thought they all knew, they all seemed slightly taken aback. Be this because they didn’t think their old captain would come forward and say it, or because they plainly didn’t realize, Akashi isn’t sure. “And, the personality that has been quite _harsh_ in the past, isn’t… as bad now.” The cherryhead isn’t sure where he is going with this now. “I want you all to know, I’m not going to hurt you or anything… I wouldn’t have in the past either, despite what I did to Taiga may push the idea of…”

“He’s trying to say he’s not on the verge of murder anymore.” Mayuzumi blankly added, sensing Akashi’s trouble.

“Akashicchi, the other day you said, you’d kill though…” Kise said, everyone switching gears to look at the blonde momentarily. Bokushi is just glad that the model is standing by his word and talking now. Heterochromatic eyes smiled at his old teammate.

“I still stand by that.” In his peripheral, Akashi saw Chihiro facepalm. “I said I’d kill for you. Which is true, I don’t think it’s that weird to do that for your friends.” Everyone blankly looked at the captain, and Mayuzumi groaned.

“God dammit Akashi, you need a translator. He means he’ll protect you guys.”

Reo giggled next to his annoyed teammate.

“Was I not clear?” Seijuurou cocked an eyebrow. [ _I thought that much is obvious._ ]

“You’re never fucking clear.”

“If it puts you at ease, brother probably won’t let me get away murder.” Bokushi crossed his arms petulant.

At the exchange, everyone seemed to have calmed down from the tense atmosphere, all but one. Kuroko zeroed in on the bandages on Akashi’s hand. Nobody else seemed to notice them, or not think much of them, but Kuroko isn’t naive. _Akashi doesn’t fall._ Him having an injury is extremely out of place.

“I just wish to reacquaint with you all, I suppose. And show that...I’m still someone who cares about you all… I don’t want you all scared of me, and, please feel free to talk or ask me questions.” Once he said that, everyone smiled.

They spoke some more and eventually started a basketball game. When they were dividing the teams, Kuroko asked to talk to Akashi alone, given the earlier conversation nobody thought it was weird. So the two of them walked far enough away where nobody could hear them.

Once they were far away and could hear their old teammates yelling this and that over the game, Kuroko grabbed the cherryhead’s arm, staring at Akashi’s hand. Instantly, Seijuurou knows what this is over. Tetsuya has always been more attentive than the others (Momoi is as well, perhaps she also thought to ask about his hand separately.)

“What happened?” Akashi isn’t fooled by Kuroko’s soft voice, he knows he's serious, and that nothing’s going to get past the shadow.

“...In a moment of panic, I didn’t notice I hurt myself.” The captain cleanly explained. [ _There's no point in lying or skirting the truth with Tetsuya._ ]

“Hurt yourself...Akashi-kun, I’ll ask again. _What happened?_ ” Kuroko pinched his eyebrows together a little and looked into his friend’s eyes. Seijuurou is at a loss of words.

“... I’m unsure what you mean by that question…” [ _How else can I even explain..._ ]

“Akashi-kun. When you say ‘hurt yourself’ what do you mean?” Tetsuya earnestly asked.

“I did not do it on purpose, if that’s what you’re asking.” Seijuurou responded. Kuroko stiffened his gaze, pushing for more. Internally, Akashi fidgeted. Kuroko was always the most intimidating on the team. “I didn’t go out of my way to do it…”

Suddenly, tears sprang behind Kuroko’s eyes. Seijuurou widened his gaze and tried to somehow explain the situation away.

“Tetsuya, I di-”

“But you still did. Even if it was unintentional, as you said. I see why your teammates are so worried now.” Of course, Kuroko realized it was his teammates who planned the event in the end. The threatening tears now began to fall. “I’m sorry Akashi-kun. I should have realized how hurt you were before.” He sniffed, and shook away the cherryhead’s beginning attempt at placating his friend. “I’m an only child, but when I met you, it really felt like I finally had a sibling.” Kuroko thunked his head against Akashi’s shoulder, facing down. Immediately, Seijuurou wrapped him in an embrace. “You’re my brother and I haven’t been here for you.”

Finally, Kuroko returned the embrace, while crying into Akashi’s shoulder. The cherryhead rubbed his back and rocked them a little.

“You’re my brother too Tetsuya.” In middle school they even looked similar, the only difference their hair and eye color. However, now in high school, they’ve developed a bit differently. They always held a strong connection though. Akashi’s glad that Kuroko felt the same as him.

They stayed like that for a bit, then decided it's about time they return to the others. Fortunately, Kuroko’s one of those people that can completely wipe away any evidence of crying from his face. Nobody questioned them. Mayuzumi seemed to automatically know what happened (it's a miracle he’s still there, probably having to do with Reo’s presence as well.)

After that, everyone was in high spirits, spending the rest of the day together. After complaining from Mayuzumi, Reo left early with Chihiro, but the others stayed together. At some point Kise realized that Kuroko had been taking photos, and claimed that the teal haired man had to be in photos as well, so they switched off at the camera. Overall, it was a good day. If anyone had any lagging weird feelings, they were dissipated by now. For once, Akashi felt completely happy, and so did everyone else.

Both sides of him had one thought,  _I love this family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The brackets were supposed to not make sense, because Akashi was panicked and didn't know who was thinking, or 'in front' doing things - this is also why there was no response to his panicked monologue to himself 
> 
> I didn't want to make Kise a bad guy, so I'm sorry if he came off that way. Akashi's pretty sensitive in this, and I imagine the miracles -majority wise- aren't too great with words, plus don't understand Akashi well since he is an enigma of sorts.  
> I live for Mom Reo though haha  
> Also I know a lot of people don't like Mayuzumi, but I do sooo he's a good bean in this


	5. Planning

The next time Akashi got to see any of the miracles was a few weeks later in Yosen. He finally had a day off so he planned to take Murasakibara up on his offer of baking.

“What about cookies?” Himuro leaned against the counter. “They’re pretty simple, so it should be a good start since you’ve never baked before.”

Akashi scoffed in response.

“I don’t need anything simple. I’m sure I can manage to make something of higher class.” The heir crossed his arms petulantly. What he didn’t expect was for the back haired male to start chuckling. “What?”

“It’s nothing.” Tatsuya smirked, “You remind me of myself in the past.” Seijuurou raised an eyebrow, so the shooting guard continued. “Very-” He pointed a wooden spoon at the cherryhead. “-defiant.” Himuro slanted his eyes. Akashi took a second to think.

“You’re very bold, Himuro Tatsuya.” _Not many people speak to us like this._

“You as well, Akashi Seijuurou.” Himuro replied evenly. Akashi’s first thought was just a simple, ‘ _wow.’_

_This is very different from the first time we met._

Of course, Akashi could tell Tatsuya is cunning under wraps of pretty words, but he didn’t quite expect this attitude. He’s almost _rude_ , but not quite. Then the cherryhead realized Himuro’s teasing him. Nobody’s ever teased the isolated heir, he isn’t sure how he feels about it. While he’s glad that he’s met someone who’s not terrified of him, and even comfortable enough to say such things to him, his ego wants to take it as disrespect. _But this is how normal people speak to each other._ Which is what he wanted, that is, to be spoken to normally.

“Are you fighting..?” Atsushi asked, having watched the discussion.

Immediately the two others in the room snapped their heads over to the giant.

“No.”

“Not at all.”

They both replied instantaneously. Murasakibara looked between the two.

“Okay-” The taller smiled easily. “Aka-chin, I want cookies. So let’s make those.” Akashi can recognize the disguised ruse to get him to comply. However, Himuro set him in a trap, if he rejects, he would just prove the black haired man’s point. _Not that he’s incorrect._ Besides, Atsushi will be upset if he says no. The captain will have to remember that Himuro is sly.

“Alright.” Seijuurou saw Tatsuya’s slight quirk of lip in his peripheral, but decided to ignore it.

* * *

 

“Why are you adding more Atsushi?” Akashi quizzically asked while looking at his ex teammate pour more flour in the mixing bowl. _We already added the correct amount._

“Because the dough was too wet.” Murasakibara easily replied. Seijuurou furrowed his brows.

“Shouldn’t the dough have been fine? We’ve followed the recipe with no mishaps.”  _That doesn't make sense._

“Sometimes you don’t follow the recipe completely.”

_That sounds like a recipe for disaster…no pun intended._

“What’s the point of directions if you don’t follow the- Atsushi, now you’re adding more sugar?” Akashi huffed slightly annoyed, watching his ex-teammate. They already measured out the correct amount of ingredients and even mixed them. _So why is he changing our work just as it should be perfect._

“It’ll be tastier this way Aka-chin.”

“Ats-” Akashi suddenly squeaked and jumped as he found flour covering his front out of nowhere. He looked shocked towards Himuro who is putting his phone in his pocket - _did he just take a photo?_

“Sorry, I didn’t realize the bag was open.” Tatsuya merely explained.

If Akashi weren’t himself he would believe the near poker faced man _had_ accidentally puffed flour at him. However, Akashi _is_ himself, thus he can detect the tiny amount of amusement in Himuro’s visible grey eye. _Did he just do that on purpose..?_ Before Akashi could even _begin_ to reply the shooting guard continued.

“Do you like cucumbers, Akashi?” The question was the most out of place thing to say at the moment so the heir just blinked flour off his eyelashes confused.

“Muro-chin…” Murasakibara seemed to reprimand his partner with that one word. The giant then passed Akashi a damp washcloth to get the flour off his face, which the shorter took gratefully.

Himuro chuckled and took a step forward, pulling out a tray. He motioned to the captain.

“Cut off some cookie sheet.” The black haired man ordered. Akashi doesn't like being ordered, but he does know he's at a disadvantage in comparison to these two in the kitchen so he turned to the counter and cut off parchment paper to fit the tray. “Has anyone ever told you, you resemble a cat, Akashi?” The cherryhead can understand that Tatsuya has been switching the subject around on purpose. _But his switching has some sort of connection to each other, how else would he come up with such things to say right after each other?_  Seijuurou doesn’t know what the connection is. It’s infuriating.

“I’ve been called a lion, so I suppose so.” He turned towards the sleek male, determined. “What do cucumbers have anything to do with cats?”

Himuro looked as if he wanted to burst out laughing, but as always, he’s very good at hiding it.

“Ah, I can see that… Perhaps you should look it up later.” Tatsuya smiled.

Akashi scrunched his face a bit, annoyed.  _I have never spoken to someone like this. Tetsuya was similar but they're still different._

“Muro-chin. Stop teasing Aka-chin.” Atsushi reprimanded again.

“Okay, okay. Sorry. You’re very easy to tease Akashi. It’s hard to resist.” Himuro conceded. Seijuurou doesn’t understand why Tatsuya thinks he’s so easy to tease. _After all, nobody has until now._

“I have a new respect for Taiga. Having such a conniving brother must be difficult.” Akashi laid the baking sheet down just as the preheat ping went off. Himuro chuckled again.

“Ah, but you do as well.”

_Is...he referencing to my multiple personalities?_

“You do not shy away from many things, do you Tatsuya?” Akashi bluntly replied. Himuro hummed.

“I see no reason to. Besides in America, it’s not as taboo to talk about as many topics.”

Things clicked into place at that. _Right, Tatsuya lived in America for some time._ Of course he did. He’s Taiga’s brother. That means Tatsuya must speak english (he lived there for quite awhile if Akashi’s memory serves him correct.) Perhaps, the heir can use that fact to his advantage in the future. After all, Tatsuya shouldn’t know he can also speak english.

Akashi got back to topic, that Himuro oh so elegantly changed.

“I still don’t understand why you’ve changed the recipe.” Akashi asked as Murasakibara spooned out the cookies onto the sheet.

“They wouldn’t taste as good if we left it.” Atsushi said as if that explained everything. Akashi took a breath, insistent on getting a real answer to his question.

“Alright. To my understanding, baking is a science. So like in a chemistry lab, you have to have very specific amounts of each component.” Akashi looked at his audience to make sure they agreed. They seem to, as they hav no objections. “Thus my question is, why would the cookies taste better if you change the already proven amount of these components?”  _This doesn't make sense._

Atsushi and Himuro looked at each other, holding a wordless conversation. They then turned their attention back to the heir.

“Baking is like a chem lab _before_ there’s a proven solution.” Himuro smartly replied. _That makes less sense._

“I can understand that when creating a new dish. However, as you said, cookies are simple. And they already have a set recipe.” Akashi crossed his arms as Murasakibara put the tray in the oven and set a timer.

“Well, think about it. Why are there so many different recipes to the same dish?” Tatsuya seems to have a response to any question Akashi throws at him. It's a bit of a rare occasion for the heir. Most people seem to come to the conclusion that Seijuurou knows what he is talking about the moment he questions something. In reality, it’s the opposite. Akashi questions things heavily so he has a better understanding for the future. Besides not knowing something is one of the most infuriating feelings to him.

“...They’re all different dishes. In our situation we are talking about cookies so I’ll use that as the example. There are a lot of different kinds of cookies, so that’s why the ingredients differ.” Akashi answered.

“No, for the same type of cookie.”

They continued like this for the entire duration of time it took for their treats to bake. Although it was a subject Atsushi liked, he couldn’t keep up as the two smaller began speaking as if it were an advanced physics lab. So Murasakibara focused on the cookies and making sure they came out perfect.

Soon enough they were out of the oven and they all took one. Akashi took a bite and was immediately pissed.

“You don’t like them Aka-chin..?” Murasakibara dejectedly asked. Seijuurou looked to the side annoyed.

“No. They’re good.” _They’re fantastic._ Akashi can practically hear Tatsuya internally laughing at him. Atsushi smiled, unknowing to the mental battle the two others have been at for the heir’s entire duration of stay.

 

Later that day, Akashi attempted to make cookies at his own house, following the recipe. Once they were out of the oven, he took a bite of one.  _Not as good._

“You win this one Tatsuya.” Seijuurou glared at the offending sweets as if they insulted him.

* * *

The next time they were all going to hang out was during winter break. Akashi was excited. Ryouta was holding the get together since his family was away on some trip. Either way, _everybody_ is supposed to be there. Including Kouki. Through the time since Akashi came to the realization of his infatuation for the boy, he’s collected a good deal of information. Things like his love for books; trains; music; dogs; friends and other little things (such as that small comment Atsushi made about him probably liking matcha - which the heir still has not forgotten.) Not to mention how kind of a person he seems to be. All of the miracles like him, which just proves this point. Needless to say, Seijuurou’s anxious and excited to _finally_ meet the boy.

He’s been at a conference for a few days in Chiba and right after (tonight - as it’s the last day of his meetings) he’s heading back to his mansion to clean up, then back out to Kise’s. However, what Akashi didn’t plan on was the Ortori Group screwing up so bad.

“What do you mean some of their group hasn’t shown up yet?” The heir glared at his assistant for this trip. She clenched her clipboard and quivered for a moment.

“There was some miscommunication at some point. So their spokesman told me that they’ll have to postpone the meeting…”

Akashi crushed the plastic cup he is holding, then threw it in the trash without looking (or missing.)

“Forget it. I have plans.” The captain glared and turned towards the door, fully planning on leaving right then. His assistant along with some of his men panicked, and hurried after him.

“Akashi-san, wait! If they pass this budget, it’ll severely impact our company along with many lower and middle class families! We need you here!” Akashi thinks that is probably a bit of a stretch, but stopped walking, seeing as his workers are trying so desperately to stop him. He sighed, and turned to face them, listening.

“Why can’t somebody else deal with this. I have important matters to attend to tonight, and was planning on this ending right before them.” He crossed his arms, not up for excuses.

“They are really looking forward to getting to know the Akashi heir, and seem to only wish to talk to you sir.” One of his men spoke up. _Haven't I heard this a million times._

“Then why did they think so lightly of our company as to not finalize details.” Nobody seemed to have an answer to that. Seijuurou was about to leave again when his assistant spoke up.

“Akashi-san. To be honest, you are the best at persuading others in your favor and I don’t believe with their opinion of our group as low as it is, they will listen to anyone besides yourself or your father.” The cherryhead bit the inside of his lip, mainly because his assistant is correct. It's obvious the Ortori Group isn’t fond of the Akashis, which is why Seijuurou’s here from the start. As a show of respect, and to persuade them in their favor. _What a headache._

As if sensing the fight the Ortori Group’s spokesman walked up.

“Akashi-san, correct?” A tall man held out his hand for a handshake. The heir politely shook it. His group looking at the two with fear in their eyes, knowing Seijuurou’s patience is dying.

“Yes, and who might you be?” Akashi knows who he is, but with their show of disrespect so far he couldn’t help feign ignorance.

“Yoshitaka Itori. I will be Ortori-san’s spokesman for the duration of this meeting.” He bowed his head then held out a business card. Akashi took it. “I would like to apologize on behalf of the majority of my group. There were some flight complications. I hope you will stay and host my bosses who have made it tonight.”

 

[' _Flight_ complications’]Bokushi mocked.

 

They just said it was because of miscommunication, how stupid do they think Akashi is. Nonetheless, Seijuurou looked at his colleagues and their pleading expressions. He sighed.

“Of course. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to fix some scheduling.” Akashi turned around, seeing his colleagues thanking him profusely without talking in his peripheral. Over his shoulder he continued to Yoshitaka. “Oh, and for future reference. If you try and lie, keep the same lie streamlined between all your members.” The man stiffened not expected to be found out. “This is your first and only warning. I will not put up with such disrespect in the future.” Akashi turned his head back and left the meeting room.

Once back in his hotel room (luckily the meetings have been held in the same hotel, so he did not have to travel much between them) he untucked his tie, and ran a hand through his hair.

Akashi’s tired. Tired physically and mentally. Having to deal with meetings back to back is more tiring than basketball has ever been. He looked at the clock. It seems that Kise’s get together has probably already started. He needs to call the blonde.

The heir sat in a computer chair and just raked his hands through his hair a bit.

 

This is the last time.

_[Agreed.]_

 

He was so close to finally seeing everyone (finally seeing Kouki in person.) Akashi pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache raged. The heir kind of feels like screaming, but that would probably cause a lot of questions from people, and that is another headache he is not dealing with right now. Seijuurou sighed for the umpteenth time and pulled out his laptop, planning on video calling Ryouta. At least then, he can see everyone together for a moment. Akashi leaned his cheek on his hand and pressed call.

Immediately, Kise answered. Seijuurou noticed a bunch of people in the background right away.

“I see you were able to gather everyone, Kise.” Akashi took a second to rake through everyone there. _Everyone’s there._ His gaze landed on Kouki, and his breath got caught in his throat. _He’s right there._ It was almost surreal to see him in real time for once. Of course, he looks as cute as ever, sitting with Kuroko and the Yosen partners of all people. _And he’s looking right back at me._ Akashi smiled, returning his gaze to Kise.

“Yeah! Akashicchi where are you? You’re the last one!” A pang shot through the cherryhead at that. He strained a smile.

“Chiba… I can’t make it to your get-together, I’m sorry Kise.”

“But-but we were su-”

Akashi shook his head, not wanting to hear his ex-teammate so upset.

“I’m...sorry. I have to persuade the Ortori Group to not pass an upcoming budget. I was supposed to an hour ago, however, they messed up the scheduling and some of their group did not show up. They now are blaming it on flight fairs, and won’t be here until tomorrow.” Seijuurou thought of their stupid lie, he’s still mad at them.

“A-ah, can you just come back tonight then and head back tomorrow? I’ll even go with you, Akashicchi.” The blonde looked at him expectantly. Akashi loves Kise, but he makes things so _hard._ It’s so hard to look at the bubbly teen when he’s just trying to compromise, and fix the situation.

“I have to entertain them tonight, to keep them in my favor…” The captain breathed out.

“B-but Aka-”

“We understand Akashi-kun.” Kuroko cut in. Seijuurou is eternally grateful.  “Please promise me you’ll get some sleep tonight. And don’t worry about it.” Tetsuya spoke firmly.

 

_[Of course Tetsuya is fulfilling his role as the ever doting brother.]_

 

Sometimes Kuroko’s ability to comprehend a situation fully is appreciated.  _Not that we’ll be getting any sleep tonight._

Akashi smirked a little bit, then moved his gaze around the room. Everyone looks disappointed, the heir’s heart lurched. He locked his gaze with Kouki, whom looks like he is on a different wavelength than everyone else. The brunette sat with wide eyes and a bit of an unreadable expression, which is odd since from what Seijuurou’s gathered, the point guard wears his heart on his sleeve. Akashi can’t particularly tell if Kouki is upset that he can’t make it. _Not that he has reason to be upset…_ But he doesn’t look _happy._ So that’s something.

Snapping out of his small reverie Akashi stopped biting his lip and strained a smile. _This is the last time._

“I’ll rent out a club for next weekend if you all are available?” It’s about time Akashi is the host to a get together. _And this is the perfect opportunity with everyone’s defeated expressions on my side._ Immediately, Kise perked up.

“Really Akashicchi!” At that Seijuurou calmed down a bit and smiled a real smile.

“Yes, you all are invited, and you may bring your teammates or any friends you wish to go. Take it as my apology for always cancelling.” The heir smartly replied. On the side of the screen he saw Kouki smile a little and glance around at everyone. Akashi’s heart flipped. The cherryhead took a breath in with only love in his eyes.

“Akashi, I thought you have another conference next weekend.” Midorima piped up. Seijuurou moved his gaze to his best friend and grinned. Everyone but a select few melted at Shintarou’s point. Kouki is one of those select few, _Kuroko_ _’s right, he’s observant._ Akashi hiked his shoulders up a bit, pride swelling inside of him.

“Well, I suppose I’ll just have to cancel then.” The captain smugly replied and saw Ryouta practically melt in front of the camera. The cherryhead pulled up his phone and called his assistant back at headquarters who is in charge of scheduling. _No doubt they all have heard of this Ortori incident already._  “Good evening, I’m calling in regards to next week’s meeting.”

_“The conference taking place on the 16th and 17th, Akashi-san?”_

“Yes, I’m no longer able to attend it.”

“... _At all?”_

“Ah, yes, because today’s meeting has been postponed, it has coincided with plans. I have to reschedule them to next weekend”

_“Akashi-san, it doesn’t say you had any other meetings this evening, forgive my curiosity, but you are aware this is your job and you cannot just call out one week before a conference.”_

“No, they are of high regard.” Seijuurou became annoyed. “Honestly, you should be thanking me for postponing my own plans to work through this Ortori mistake. I expect no more mishaps, _understand._ ” The heir sharpened his tone.

_“R-right! S-sorry sir, so I’ll just say you could not make it then.”_

“Yes you do that. I’ll be going now, goodbye.” Akashi cheshire grinned and hung up. A sort of weight was lifted off of him at that. _Cancelling is that easy._ He will make sure nothing gets in his way from now on.

“Are you serious, Akashi?” Shintarou asked with furrowed brows. Seijuurou can feel his grin grow. It is almost funny how Kazunari seems to be thinking the same thing as the heir, as they wore matching expressions.

“Remember what I told you Shintarou. I am deadly serious.” Akashi referenced their conversation weeks ago. _I_ _need to start taking charge of my life._

“Thank you so much Akashicchi!” Kise bubbled out. Seijuurou switched gears, and smiled fondly at the blonde.

“Of course, now I really must be getting back to this ludicrous group.” Akashi thought about what he’s going back to. _The group that caused this havoc in the first place._ He began cleaning himself back up (aka re-tying his tie, and fixing his shirt into place.)

“You mean, you have to go back out tonight Akashi-kun?” Momoi spoke. The captain sighed as he grabbed his brush to fix his mangled hair.

“I have to entertain. I honestly, am unsure where they even think I am right now. I’ve kept them waiting for quite some time.” Seijuurou chuckled. He did just walk out without explaining in depth why he was leaving. _I_ _’ll have to make some excuse to the Ortori members._ Perhaps, his own men have already come up with a ruse. They did witness how short of a fuse he had earlier.

“Akashi-kun better do as I said.” Kuroko spoke up with a hint of intimidation. Seijuurou smirked for Tetsuya’s thoughtfulness. _Sorry, Kuroko, sleep will probably be short tonight._

“I’ll leave now then, I hope you all have a nice ni-” Akashi started but was cut off by an outburst from Takao.

“Wait! You got food in between your teeth.”

 _What._ Seijuurou blinked a pulled up one of his mirrors. _Did none of my men tell me? I've been speaking to officials all day. I intimidated people today._ In all of Akashi’s years of... _being heir,_ he’s never done something so careless.

“Come on, you can’t get all pretty on camera and not expect me to make a jab!” Takao laughed. Seijuurou put down his mirror and faced the camera.

“...” _... Did I really just fall for such an obvious ploy?_ Akashi smirked and rolled his eyes, it’s been awhile since he’s seen Takao. Of course he would say something like this… “Of course, Takao. Have fun everyone, I expect to see you all next weekend.”

“Ah, but wa-”

“Goodbye!” Akashi cut Kazunari’s speech, cast one millisecond glance at Kouki and cut the call off.

The heir smiled. Kouki just looked so surprised… _We’ve never acted like this in front of him. Right. But I’ll get to know him next weekend, for sure._

 

_[Brother, he smiled at us.]_

 

Akashi for not the first time felt like squealing into a pillow. He grinned happily.

He just has to go deal with these idiot adults and then he can think more about Kouki (and how to approach him next week.) Seijuurou took a breath, in a much better mood than before, and checked his appearance once more before heading out.

 

* * *

It was a long night. A long night that went into the morning. The members whom actually decided to show up today wished to talk and have dinner, which is what Akashi planned on. What he didn’t plan on was to be at a lounge surrounded by drunk ‘responsible’ adults all night.

As always no one bat an eye at the heir. He may look young (and is) but he does not act it. Nor do workers stop him from drinking, after all, he’s simply blending in and entertaining guests. Drinking has never been a fun event for Akashi. However, it is a necessary one. Especially given how loose it makes other people, and more _lenient._ Depending on the situation it aids the captain in divulging information from others, or simply putting himself in their favor (as a man who is not only business, but human.)

Currently, he has three officials from the Ortori Group surrounding him, including one female who practically draped herself around his arm. Of course, he put up with the close proximity and boisterous laughing, just for his company. He can see in his peripheral his assistant casting glances at him slightly troubled. _Maybe I should give her a raise, considering how worrisome and observant she’s been during this trip._

Eventually, after hours in the hot and stuffy environment, Akashi found himself back in his hotel room. It is already four am. He checked his phone and didn’t see any urgent messages, so he took a hot shower, washing away any grime he collected from tonight’s escapades, including lipstick from that woman who got a bit handsy. People like that are one of the things Akashi never really gets used to. He’s met plenty of them, hell, he’s played that role before (of course only to get important information.) He briefly wondered where the line of pedophilia ran, _because some of these people must know how old I am?_ Maybe he’s just not used to it because he’s only been a teenager for so long, and _most_ of them didn’t dare try until recently. Either way it’s mentally exhausting.

He got out of the shower completely free of any lingering evidence of tonight’s events. Fortunately, it does seem he’s in their favor now. _Maybe too much in their favor._

The cherryhead flopped down, exhausted, onto the hotel mattress. After a moment he turned his head to click off his phone. However, a message pinged. _It’s half past four am, who’s awake?_ He groaned and opened it to find a video and a bunch of winky faces from one Takao Kazunari. _Of course._

With half his face smushed into the mattress he opened the video, immediately entranced by the sight.

The camera panned around Kise’s living room. Everyone is there, wearing kigurumis? _Most likely Kise’s idea, maybe Momoi’s._ But what's odd is the majority of them have whipped cream on their faces…

_“Hey Akashit, this is your spy cam from hawkeye-”_

Akashi smirked at Takao’s narrative, the point guard then stopped the camera on... Kouki? _Is that a rabbit kigurumi…?_ He had his back facing them. He was doing something, at the angle Akashi couldn’t tell, but as the brunette turned Seijuurou found out. There is now a whipped cream can in Kagami’s hand. Akashi sucked in a breath, Kouki looked at the camera smirking. _Right, there are more sides to Kouki than what meets the eye._

The heir sat up, not moving his attention from the screen.

 _“As you can see, there are minimal survivors.”_ Takao’s voice rang out. Kouki smiled and moved forwards, closer. A floppy bunny hood was half on his head, showing his fluffy brown locks in the front. _He’s so cute._ Akashi needed a stronger word than cute, or adorable, to express how Kouki looks. Even Bokushi is quietly watching, attentive to every detail. Like how big the pjs are on the brunette, or how the hood was on lopsided with his hair tousled, as if he just woke up. _How he had some whipped cream on his face too._ Akashi figured Kouki put it there on purpose to properly frame Taiga.

 _“You better hide that video after shooting it. Who are you sending this to?”_ Akashi held his breath afraid to make a noise, listening to the brunette’s soft voice.

 _“Akashit.”_ Takao responded. The lightly freckled boy blinked shocked for a moment. Seijuurou paused waiting to see what he would say. Watching this is more nerve wracking than he’d like to admit. Then to his joy the brunette smiled and _waved at the camera._

_“Please don’t tell them Akashi…”_

_He’s talking to us._ Seijuurou sucked in a breath, not having been breathing. _He just said my name. Kouki’s talking to me. He knew I will see this and is talking directly to me._

The camera angle changed to show Takao in frame as well, the two point guards sat next to each other. _God I wish that was me._

 

_[It will be.]_

 

 _“You’re so much more sinister than you look Kou-chan.”_ Takao smirked with whipped cream on his face as well and Kouki looked cutely up to him blinking.

_“This is possibly the least detrimental prank I’ve done.”_

_“Yeah, I overheard you set your brother’s hair on fire earlier?”_

Wait, what.

 _“He deserved it.”_ Kouki pouted and Takao looked shocked for a moment. Akashi paused the video.

Set... his brother’s hair on fire..? And the brunette’s response… _‘he deserved it.’_

Akashi can practically hear Bokushi jumping up and down. Seijuurou shook his head and looked down at the screen again. Then took a screenshot, because Kouki looks cute pouting, then, pressed play again.

_“What the hell did he do to deserve that?”_

_“He um, stole something from me…”_ Kouki glanced down blushing, on autopilot Akashi took a screenshot, even though he’ll definitely save this video. It’s the first time Kouki fully knows he’s being taped, _and sent to me._

 _“Oh my god Kou-chan you’re so cute-”_ In a swift movement Takao kissed Kouki on the cheek, eating some cream at the same time. _“-I know it was over a bag of candy.”_

Akashi seethed jealousy. Kazunari did that on purpose, fully knowing it would get a reaction out of the cherryhead. The hawk smugly grinned, at both Kouki and Akashi. The brunette just blank faced shocked.

 

_[We’ll get back at Kazunari for that. For Kouki’s sake as well.]_

 

Suddenly, the brunette snapped out of his shocked face and smacked the hawk. _Thank goodness._ Akashi grinned prideful.

 _“Eww, you’re gross!”_ The brunette whisper screamed at the hawk and Takao was laughing without making a noise. After his fit, the hawk pulled the camera properly up (he had it leaning against the ground, facing the two.)

 _“Any last words for Akashit?”_ At the sound of his name, the cherryhead held his breath.

 _“I hope you take Takao’s gross place, and sit between us next time.”_ Akashi heart felt like it came to a stop and also lept at the same time. He swallowed. Kouki just gave him an excuse to sit next to him next week. _Will do._ Now Akashi isn’t sure if he _should_ be mad at Takao for that kiss earlier. Well, he definitely still is, but Kouki just lessoned his punishment a fair amount.

 _“You heard him Akashit, so don’t go missing next meeting, okay? Kou-chan’s waiting.”_ Takao finger gunned the screen.  _I won’t._

Kouki seemed to catch up to the conversation and was blushing while staring at a point on the ground. The cherryhead swallowed.

 _“What a cute lil bunny.”_ Takao’s voice said, and as the hawk turned the camera at the ground, the heir saw the beginning of what he assumed was Kouki pushing Kazunari. The last thing before the video cut out was Kouki’s voice laced with annoyance saying,

_“Stop callin’ me cute.”_

So the brunette doesn’t like being called cute? _But he is._ Akashi will have to remember that. Although, the heir doesn’t think he’ll be able to keep himself from calling Kouki that. He’ll have to _at least_ try to not say that until they’re close friends.

Seijuurou saved the video and sent a thanks to Takao. _That’s the longest, most interactive, video I've gotten._

He turned off his phone and got under the covers of his bed.

 

_[Kouki’s so deviant.]_

Are you allowed to be that cute and that mischievous?

_[Brother, he said he set his brother’s hair on fire.]_

Over a bag of candy. That surprisingly sounds like Murasakibara. Is that why he was sitting with the Yosen duo earlier?

_[He framed Taiga, he must know what chaos that will cause.]_

And he puts up with teasing.

 

Akashi knows from first hand experience, Tatsuya is fond of teasing people. By the looks of it so is Takao, and of course, Kuroko has always liked to. No wonder Kouki gets along so well with everyone.

 

Moving on…

_[Kouki talked to us.]_

 

Akashi grabbed a pillow and hugged it, hiding his smile. The brunette wasn’t even scared, or didn't tell Kazunari to not send the video or turn it off. He just talked to the camera, fully knowing who was going to see it.

 

_[He waved and smiled at us.]_

 

That image will forever be engraved into Akashi’s head. The heir hugged the pillow and thought about the brunette further.

 

_[What about the kigurumis.]_

 

Seijuurou will have to thank Kise for that one. Although Kouki’s always related to a chihuahua, a bunny also suit him well. Bunnies are also skittish and cute, Akashi isn’t sure which animal fit him more. _Dogs can be deviant, and have a bit of a bite._ Chihuahua is probably more of a fit then. Either way, the floppy eared bunny kigurumi is definitely a sight to behold in Seijuurou’s opinion.

The heir never even thought about Kouki wearing different clothes, but now he is. The kigurumi’s adorable, _what else would be cute?_ Akashi’s only seen Kouki wearing his school uniform, and basketball uniform. On occasion in a picture he’ll wear a sort of casual look. Usually jeans with a t-shirt and sweater or vest over it. The cherryhead wonders what the boy usually wore to bed, probably sweatpants and a t-shirt. Basic yet, Akashi wants to see. _What if he wore cute pajama pants..?_

 

_[What if he wore our clothes?]_

 

Akashi blushed into his pillow. Daiki’s right, screw the pansexual thing, he’s so fucking gay.

* * *

 

Half way through the week the ‘lion and chihuahua’ group message pinged.

 

_Taco: SO AKASHIT R U READY FOR THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE_

_Akashit: I believe so. I’m unsure how else I can prepare._

_KUROKO.: considering it took you this long, you better not wuss out._

_theliGHT: dont mind him, hes been waiting awhile 4 u 2_

_Akashit: I was unaware of how anxious you were over this Kuroko?_

_KUROKO.: Furihata-kun deserves someone… better than hes had._

_KUROKO.: As do you._

_Taco: i never realized kuroko’s ur number 1 fanboy_

_Taco: I THOUGHT I WAS - SHIT_

 

It's the first time Kuroko outright said he supports them. It was obvious he did, or else he would have never sent so many pictures and videos over time. Still Akashi’s happy.

 

_Akashit: Thank you for your support thus far Kuroko._

_Akashit: Takao as well._

_KUROKO.: also if you hurt him i wont forgive you akashi-kun_

_Akashit: I have absolutely no motive to ever do that._

_Pinkcutie!!: I think akashi-kun would forgive himself less than you could Tetsu-kun, if he did that heheh_

_Akashit: Momoi’s right. I would rather gouge both of my eyes out than hurt him._

_Ao!!mine: i thought we were done w the whole gouging eyeballs thing jesus_

_KUROKO.: i also won’t forgive you if you hurt yourself akashi-kun_

 

Seijuurou bit his lip, knowing Kuroko is referencing to his hand incident in that comment. Although, it was true, if Akashi ends up hurting Kouki he doesn’t know what he’ll do. He _hopes_ he would end up going to either one of his teammates or one of the miracles, before he does anything disastrous…

 

_Akashit: Well, it’s not my intention if that were to occur._

_theliGHT: u can b rly fuckin scary akashi. But u all need to chill were jus hangin out? Besides furis not so weak, he can handle akashi_

_Candyman: furichin so small though_

_Taco: handle akashit & his many packages _

_Akashit: What is that supposed to mean Takao?_

_Taco: lmao whatver you want- either somethin rude or an innuendo_

_KUROKO.: Needest I remind you all that he easily befriended all of us. I’ve been told that’s a bit of a difficult feat._

_theliGHT: he easily talked 2 tatsuya so yah, i think hell b fine_

_Candyman: murochin?_

_theliGHT: u were there y r u quesitoning it!?!_

_Akashit: I would like to believe I am easier to talk to than Tatsuya._

 

Akashi remembers all of Himuro’s hidden meanings in his words, and his poker face to boot. Plus his no sense of danger.  _Yes, he is difficult to talk to._

 

_theliGHT: u 2 met?_

_Candyman: murochin teased akachin_

_Akashit: Your brother can be infuriating, Kagami. I give you extra points for knowing him so long._

_Taco: “extra points” ???_

_ElfPrince: Thanks sweetie_

_theliGHT: HOLY SHIT SOMEONE FINALLY KNOWS MY PAIN_

_Taco: wait so wat actually happened here??_

_ElfPrince: We made cookies together_

_Akashit: You fail to mention your *accidental* flour explosion._

_Akashit: Or your exploitation of my lack of knowledge in internet culture._

_ElfPrince: Oh yeah, how did your cookies come out?_

 

Even through texts Tatsuya knows just what buttons to push to annoy Akashi. The heir sneered a little at his phone.

 

_Akashit: What cookies are you talking about?_

_ElfPrince: You know, the ones you made at your house after you left :-)_

_Taco: ^^dont trust anyone who uses a nose in emojis_

_Taco: (take dat as ur first lesson on internet culture, akashit)_

_Akashit: Tatsuya, are you keeping tabs on me?_

_ElfPrince: No, you’re predictable_

_Candyman: murochin i need your help, come back home_

_ElfPrince: I know what you’re doing Atsushi. But alright, I’m on my way home anyways._

_Ao!!mine: what the fuck just happened?_

_theliGHT: i cant believe im sayin this, but, im sorry my brothers an asshole akashi_

_Akashit: Thank you Atsushi. It’s fine Taiga, I’m sorry I never realized your situation._

_Ao!!mine: WAIT WAT. WHATS HAPPENING_

_Taco: omgh, tatsus deadly_

_KUROKO.: Himuro-kun can be quite taunting. It’s amusing to see somebody other than myself teasing Akashi-kun._

_Pinkcutie!!: omg so cute!!!(*^▽^*)_

_Akashit: I fail to see how this is so amusing._

_theliGHT: i never thought i would relate to akashi so much_

_Akashit: I feel the same, Taiga._

_Akashit: Moving on, I was wondering what Atsushi, Tetsuya, and Tatsuya were talking about with Kouki? Since you have brought it up now._

_Candyman: furichin gave me some candy akachin_

_KUROKO.: Furihata-kun has a bit of a sweet tooth, so you can imagine he and Murasakibara-kun would get along. They spoke about candy for a bit, and then pranks. As you’ve met Himuro-kun, you can probably imagine he’s fond of pranks._

_ElfPrince: Furi’s cute. He’s more dangerous than Akashi._

_KUROKO.: Is that why you did not tease him?_

_ElfPrince: I don’t tease everyone I meet. Akashi’s just too easy._

_ElfPrince: But yeah, I wouldn’t want to be on Furi’s bad side._

_Pinkcutie!!: I can’t see furi-kun having a bad side〈(゜。゜)_

_ElfPrince: Those are usually the people you should never upset._

 

Seijuurou thought about Kouki’s little prank on his ex-teammates, and how he framed Taiga. Although, the heir can’t imagine Kouki genuinely being mad at someone, Himuro’s probably onto something. If Kouki were mad at someone, _who knows how far he’d go._ After all, didn’t he set his brother’s hair on fire for stealing some of his candy?

 

_Ao!!mine: i wouldnt talk to akashi the way u do- but i think id actually rather take my chances with akashi than chihuahua_

_theliGHT: wait rly?_

_Ao!!mine: u saw the way he snapped at that guy triple his size, theres no doubt in my mind he wouldve teared that guys head off if we didnt step in_

_Ao!!mine: besides akashis more of a angry mom than somethin to be scared of_

_Taco: hey dont diss angry moms, they b scary_

_Akashit: It’s been awhile since you’ve called me that, Daiki._

_Ao!!mine: well u nag like a mom so_

_Taco: i like how u jus said u wouldnt talk to akashit the way tatsu does but now u b sayin this_

_Ao!!mine: this is completely diffrent, im not playn mind games_

_Taco: oookay - ANYWAYS the reason i started messagin here. THIS WEEKEND: so whats goin on? R u actually gonna rent a whole club out????? And wILL THERE BE ALCOHOL._

_Akashit: If you all would like a club to yourselves, then yes that can be arranged. As per your other question, it’s a club, so I assume they will serve you, if you’re so inclined._

_KUROKO.: Akashi-kun, we’re underaged._

_Akashit: Oh, I forgot. Well, either way, it can be arranged. I’m not that fond of alcohol myself, but if anyone else wants some feel free to put it on me._

_Taco: wait, shit - i asked that half joking, i didnt think youd actually respond like that_

_Taco: but wAIT SHIT. U ANSWERD LIKE DAT._

_Taco: u drink akashit???????????????_

_Akashit: On occasion yes. Like I said, I’m not fond of it. However, I suppose you could say it comes in my job description._

_Taco: *where can i get dat job description*_

_Taco: hopy shit tho- idk, i feel like w jus us the FEEL of it bein a club wont be as real_

_Taco: clubs r suppos 2 b crowded and loud and disgusting,,_

_Akashit: ...is that true? Well, I’ve been to more lounge *clubs* than that sort of club so I guess you may know more than me, in this aspect._

_Akashit: How about I put our group in VIP, so there will be other people there, but we can separate?_

_Taco: sounds good akashit!!!_

_Akashit: Are we all in agreement then?_

_KUROKO.: Yes_

_Ao!!mine: did u jus give us free realm to drink whatevr???_

_Akashit: Is that something any mom would do Daiki?_

_Ao!!mine: shit, maybe i should call u mom more often_

_ElfPrince: I have a request. May I be given permission to behind the counter?_

_Akashit: What are you planning, Tatsuya?_

_ElfPrince: nothing particular, i’m a mixologist_

_theliGHT: he makes drinks STRONG- so for warning to anyone who takes a drink from him_

_Akashit: Fine._

_ElfPrince: thx, I’ll make something special for you akashi ;-)_

_Taco: dont trust dat face_

_Akashit: Is that an actual fact Kazunari?_

_Taco: I mean, yah._

_Ao!!mine: the only other person i know who uses a nose in a winky face is imayoshi ,, so id like to say its a fact_

_Akashit: I need to write these things down._

_KUROKO.: if you sell your notes on internet culture as a book, I’m sure you would make millions akashi-kun._

_Taco: can i co-write that?_

_Akashit: As you are acting as my coach, yes Takao._

_Taco: FUCK YA TIME 2 GET RICHHH_

 

They continued like this for a while. Once Akashi decided he needed to start working on reviewing some contracts, his mind finally went wild.

He’s finally going to see Kouki. In only a few days.

These days are bound to be the most anxious and slow days Akashi’s ever dealt with. The heir hates to admit it, but he is nervous. He doesn’t particularly know _how_ he’ll approach the brunette. He’ll probably have to start with a thank you and apology.

After this, Akashi’s apologized to almost everyone he can think of. Of course there are smaller teams that he doesn’t have contact with, but, these are the people that really matter to the him.

Despite what everyone has told him about Kouki over time, he’s afraid the brunette will be terrified of him, and hate him. Akashi sighed, he’ll just have to work through what he has. Seijuurou looked down at papers before him, thinking of the coming days.

_Here goes to the scariest thing I've ever done._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine that if Akashi and Himuro interacted they would have a sort of strained teasing relationship? Sorta sibling-ish, if that makes sense - either way, that's how they're going to be in this haha  
> Also you know what next chapter is ≖‿≖


	6. Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a full overlap with part 1 - since it's Akashi's pov, it doesn't just repeat everything though so I promise it's still worth reading haha  
> Also as always thanks to everyone commenting/reading and leaving kudos ahhh - I hope you all have rad days (＾◇＾）ノ

The day of the party Akashi is _positive_ this is the scariest day of his life. _And I've had a lot of scary days._

“Sei-chan are you ready?” Mibuchi asked, walking into the younger’s dorm room. The cherryhead pulled on a platform, and stood up. _Being taller is supposed to be a natural confidence booster…_

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Akashi replied. The taller smiled, and pulled out a strap from his pocket. He then walked forward, and motioned to wrap it around the heir’s neck. Akashi blinked curiously, but offered up his neck. “You can do this Sei-chan.” Reo pinned it, and pulled back.

The cherryhead glanced in a mirror. _It's a choker._ He smiled.

“Thank you, Reo-nee.”

“It looks good. Now let’s go.” Mibuchi offered his hand, the captain took it and they left.

 

Rakuzan decided to show up first, mainly since Akashi’s technically the host, and he wants to make sure everything is ready. The rest of the team chose to stick together, thus they left together.

Once they got there, Akashi was pleased to see the manager practically bending backwards for him. People lower than him are so much easier to deal with, it’s funny how people’s attitudes will do a one eighty the moment you show them a little money. Their group sat up in v.i.p., taking in the environment. It was still early in the evening when they got there, so it isn’t too overbearing at the moment. They chatted a bit, although Akashi was mainly thinking about how the night might progress. _I'll meet Kouki tonight... How should I start a conversation with him? I hope he's open to talking. I need him to like me._ He brewed over all things related to the brunette and the longer the night went on the more acquaintances and friends greeted them. With every person who made their way up the stairs, Akashi anxiously bit his tongue, but it was never Kouki.

_He is coming right?_

Seijuurou never did ask for a final guests list. Kuroko told him that the brunette is planning on showing up, _but plans can always change..._

The heir was also slightly surprised how many people greeted him, even if it was just as thanks for hosting the get together. He was mainly surprised because they were people whom he barely knew, or hadn’t even really met. Given he invited the ‘regular crew’ and all their teammates, there was a good amount of people. Once in awhile someone from Seirin would greet him, and he felt almost as if he had to leave an even better impression on them, either because of Kouki, Kuroko or the fact that he wasn’t that kind to them in the past. He also was able to be on better terms with Shutoku, since they also didn’t have the greatest first impression.

“Hey Akashi sweetie, I’m goin’ behind the bar.” Himuro smirked, next to Murasakibara after arriving.  _What kind of greeting is that._ The heir cocked an eyebrow.

“Do not poison anyone, it’ll be a messy cleanup.”

“I’ll do my best.” Tatsuya smirked and headed down after kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

_What a lukewarm response._

The heir shook his head a bit. Murasakibara walked forward and pat Akashi’s head.

“Hi, Aka-chin.” He said around a pocky in his mouth. Seijuurou smiled up at him.

“Good evening, Murasakibara.” He then gestured for the giant to take a seat. Akashi figured the Yosen player would probably rather stay up here eating his own snacks than be downstairs at a bar or dance floor. Proving his guess correct, Murasakibara sat down.

About two minutes later Kuroko and Kagami came upstairs to greet everyone in v.i.p. At the sight of them Seijuurou perked up, nerves firing off.

 

_[Where’s Kouki?]_

 

“Hello, Akashi-kun.” The heir blinked up at Kuroko and smiled but he obviously looked distracted, by switching his view to around the Seirin duo a few times.  _Kouki, where i-_

“He’s not here yet.” Kagami saved the cherryhead from wasting another moment on false hope. Akashi is both relieved and upset by the redhead’s announcement. The captain has never felt more fidgety in his life. The cherryhead sighed.

“Hello Kuroko, Kagami. I’m sorry, I’m just a bit… anxious. I assumed he was coming with you two?” He questioned. Kagami shook his head negatively in response.

“Nah, Kuroko and I stayed over with Tatsuya and Murasakibara.”

Akashi doesn’t like that response. Now he has no clue as to when or _if_ the brunette will really show up.

“He is… coming right?” The heir asked unsure.

“Yes, I was messaging him earlier. He should be coming.” Kuroko eased his ex-captain. Akashi nodded.  _Okay... I'll have to be surprised when he shows up then..._ Seijuurou has never been one for surprises.

Despite doing everything possible, which isn’t much, Akashi still feels incredibly ill prepared for whenever Kouki shows up. No doubt the cherryhead is the one who should greet the brunette. After all, Kouki doesn’t actually have any reason to talk to him, if only to greet him as host of the event, which is unnecessary since it’s really the club hosting and Akashi’s just prepaid everything. Besides, the cute brunette doesn’t have the greatest impression of him, so it’s truly up to the heir to fix that.

Akashi sighed as Hayama spoke up.

“Hey Akashi! Jus’ remember what we said, you got nothin’ to worry about!” The blonde grinned. Eikichi nodded along, and added,

“He’s right, no way could you mess this up!” _Yes way, I could mess this up._ Despite the cherryhead’s pessimistic thinking he smiled gratefully to his teammates.

“They’re right, you’re thinkin’ ‘bout this too much Akashi. Furi’s pretty easy to get along with, as long as you’re not an asshole, it’ll be fine.” Kagami confirmed.

“Kagami-kun’s right. During one of our first practices Kagami-kun lifted Furihata-kun off the ground and yelled at him, but Furihata-kun didn’t even mention it afterwards.” Tetsuya tried to alleviate him.

“Don’t tell him that Kuroko!” Taiga spouted at his boyfriend.

Part of Akashi is sneering and the other is grateful for his friend’s support. 

 

_[Why would Taiga do that?]_

 

Kagami is known to be hot-headed, but still, Kouki’s too kind and cute to get mad at. The heir will probably end up asking Kagami about that later, but for now he’s too preoccupied keeping an eye out for the brunette (and calming himself.)

“Thank you.” The cherryhead answered.

“It’s weird seeing you so hung up over something so simple.” Mayuzumi muttered, while reading something on his phone. Seijuurou turned his gaze to his senpai. Kuroko and Kagami mentioned they are going downstairs, and Akashi waved them off. The captain then turned again to the white haired male besides him.

“Senpai, how do you act when you like someone?” It was mainly a question to distract himself from his own situation, but he knows it will end up getting a rise out the Mayuzumi.

“Not like a fucking lovesick schoolgirl.” He answered not looking away from his phone.

“So there’s someone you like?” Akashi cheekily replied. It’s a bit funny how nowadays whether Bokushi or Oreshi is in front, the heir acts pretty similar to his teammates. Maybe that’s because they were the firsts to accept him.

“I never said that, don’t stick words in my mouth, brat.”

“Chi-chan, there’s someone you like!?” Reo piped up, excited over the prospect of another one of his teammates interested in romance.

Mayuzumi glared a bit at his phone, whether that be because he knows that _Akashi knows_ he’s a bit softer towards Reo, and it’s obvious the black haired one would be interested, or simply for bringing up the subject matter in the first place.

“Did nobody hear what I just said.” Chihiro replied, bothered.

“Then why are you hiding your expression to your phone?” The heir annoyed him further. Reo gasped dramatically, agreeing with Akashi. Chihiro looked up obviously annoyed.

“Because I’m trying to read a book, and you’re pissing me off.”

“Chi-chan, Chi-chan who do you like! We can get you together!” Mibuchi gasped. “Oh my goodness, we never spoke about this, Chi-chan what do you like? Or prefer~ Of course it doesn’t matter, but I wanna know what we’re getting into!” Mibuchi raved, half the questions blowing over their heads, since they came by so fast.

Mayuzumi looked both annoyed, and like he is trying to ignore everything.

“Senpai, no need to hide it. I’ve shared myself, so I want to help you too.” Akashi mooched off of the topic. Mayuzumi ignored his two teammates but after a moment made a little surprised face at something on the ground. Seijuurou blinked, as the white haired man picked up what looks like some old wrapper from gum.

Chihiro blinked at it for a moment.  _What’s on it?_ He then held it out towards the heir, Akashi took it without thinking.

“Look at this for a moment.” Mayuzumi said, so Akashi did, slightly confused. It doesn’t look odd, so the captain tried to read what the old writing from the brand is.

“Senpai there’s no-” The cherryhead looked to where Mayuzumi was to see he’s no longer there.  _Of course. I should’ve anticipated that._ Seijuurou breathed out slightly smiling.

A moment after, Hayama and Nebuya seemed to notice that a lot more people did indeed show up, so they ran downstairs to presumably ‘party.’ An amount of time passed that felt longer than it probably was, of Akashi nervously waiting again, since his distraction is gone. Murasakibara noticed his agitated state and offered him a candy bar, the heir took it with a thanks. Reo sat next to him comfortably, reassuring him every few moments.

 

_[Why are we so nervous? Brother, I have spoken to him before, and you are known for being good at being a so called ‘prince.’]_

I know, I know…

 

Is this what Kouki feels like with his anxiety problem? Does he feel like this all of the time? Akashi bit his lip a little.

 

_[If that’s true, I will not allow him to feel that way anymore.]_

If not for our own selfish desires, we have to befriend him to help him with that.

 

“Sei-chan stop biting your lip, it’s going to bleed.” Mibuchi reprimanded him like a mother. Akashi blinked and let go of his lip, he hadn’t noticed how hard he was biting.

“Akashi.” The heir blinked up at his childhood friend’s voice.

“Midorima, good evening.” _I should be more observant, I didn't noticed Midorima walk up._ Shintarou nodded and sat down on Akashi’s unoccupied side, where Mayuzumi had been sitting.

“...You look… unwell. Are you alright, Akashi?” Concerned, the shooting guard asked.

“Sei-chan’s just nervous.” Mibuchi answered for him. Midorima coughed awkwardly into his hand.

“I’m unsure if now would then be the greatest time to tell you Furihata-san is here?” That got Akashi’s attention. He perked up, and looked over the railing to the downstairs, searching.  _He’s here?_ “Takao and I bumped into him a moment ago, outside. Last I saw he was with Kuroko, Himuro-san, and your teammate Mayuzumi-san, at the bar.”

_The bar._

Akashi flitted his view towards the bar section. With his vision, soon enough he spotted a teal head, next to a brunette - _Kouki_. Proving Shintarou right, across from them is Himuro and Mayuzumi.

 

_[They better not say something bad about us.]_

That’s quite the group…

 

“He’s there…” Seijuurou mumbled more towards himself. His heart rate picked up. The boy he’s been thinking about for _so long,_ is finally in his vicinity… How to go about this… “How is he..?”

“He seemed quite nervous, Takao reassured him when we were outside, and I told him that if he needed a moment, to come sit up here with you.”  _Of course he’s nervous, this isn’t his sort of scene._ Akashi reprimanded himself internally for his stupidity. When he offered a club, it really was just the first thing that came to mind of what his friends would like.  _I was stupid. Kouki likes quiet places..._

“Thank you, Midorima.” _Kouki probably won’t come sit with me given the option though…_

A sense of reality hit the heir. The brunette knows next to _nothing_ about Akashi. While the cherryhead knows itty bitty details about the point guard, Kouki should know almost nothing. Kuroko said he told his teammates about the captain’s disorder, as to explain the Kagami situation away, and his superiority complex. Kouki knows how _intimidating_ Akashi is, and a small tidbit as to why, _but that’s it._ He doesn’t know the heir’s _kinder_ side, or any other details. Like his family or house, _does he even know how wealthy I am, or how I'm top of the class, and well known in business._ Not the mention, Kuroko probably hasn’t let slip any details pertaining to his hobbies like reading; shogi; riding ( _he likes dogs, does he like horses?_ Akashi loves Yukimaru, _maybe that could be a subject to talk about_ ) or playing violin. _He likes music, I could play him some…_

Akashi never even thought about if he gets pass all the introductions… _W_ _hat are we going to talk about?_ The heir refuses to give up once he gets that far, he wants Kouki to be comfortable around him, not just someone the brunette can put up with.  _Hopefully I end up being the closest to Kouki._  Realistically, Seijuurou knows they have a lot in common, because whenever he found out another snippet of the brunette’s interests and it aligned with Akashi’s, he only fell more in love.  _Okay, we both like reading and..._ Akashi blinked. He's sure that he and the point guard share more in common, he remembers getting so many texts from Kuroko of aligned interest. However, now in the atmosphere Akashi can't remember any of them. He's never felt more out of his element. He's been in stressful situations and has been trained to keep a clear mind,  _I can't remember._ Seijuurou took in a shaky breath.  _Oh no, thi-_

“Sei-chan, remember your necklace.” Reo cut the heir’s line of thought off. Snapping out of his reverie, Akashi moved his view away from Kouki. Mibuchi smiled. “I’ll be cheering you on!” The heir brought a hand up to the choker on his neck, and smiled.  _Support. Right, I have a support team today._

“Aka-chin, Furi-chin’s like candy and so are you. Candy goes well with other candy.” Murasakibara drawled out. Despite the weird analogy, Akashi thanked him and his other friends.

“Shall we take a seat downstairs, Sei-chan?” Reo asked, obviously a bit giddy himself. Akashi took in a deep breath, and nodded.  _I need to start by getting closer._

* * *

Their group went down, and for the time being sat at one of the miraculously free couches. Almost immediately, some of their friends took notice. Hayama, Takao and Nebuya joined them again, the blonde nodding towards the bar where Kouki is, with a big grin. Takao smirked with a spark in his eye at the heir as well. Nebuya pat him a bit too harshly on the back, which Reo waved him off for.

“Look, Kou-chan’s right there for the taking~” Kazunari waggled his eyebrows, comically, and cocked his head over to the bar.

“Takao, it’s inappropriate to word it that way…” Akashi sighed. _But he’s right._ The heir glanced over to the bar again, only to see Kuroko coming straight towards him. _Here we go…_

“Akashi-kun.”

“Kuroko.”  _God. I can't think straight._

“Do I have to say anything.” Tetsuya simply said. The heir sighed, taking another glance at Kouki, whose back is facing him. Himuro glanced up and locked a gaze with him, the shooting guard quirked his lip a little, as if offering a challenge.

“It’s not that simple Kuroko.” _I need more time._ _Just a little longer, to gather myself._

“It is that simple.” The phantom player crossed his arms, unamused.  _No. I'll have an anxiety attack. ... Is this how Kouki feels daily?_

“No, it’s not. I want him to actually like me, I’ve never had to go into any sort of relationship whilst trying to get someone to genuinely like my company.” Akashi responded, slightly put-off.

“Akashi-kun.” The heir locked gazes with Kuroko. “Your job revolves around that specific skill. You’re a _professional_ at getting people to like you.”

 

_[Tetsuya doesn’t get it at all.]_

 

“Kuroko, those people are _basic._ ” Seijuurou heard a low whistle from presumably Takao at his comment. The bluehead merely rolled his eyes, which is a _deal_ coming from him.

“Alright, well putting that comment aside. You don’t have to _try_ and make him like you in the first place. Just act as you normally do.”

_That doesn’t make sense._

“Sei-chan, he’s right. You’re a great person, you don’t need to pretend to be someone else.”

Considering Akashi’s ‘acted’ his entire life, it’s hard to decipher what parts of him are real versus a front he puts up. _It would be easier if I knew who I am._ The cherryhead felt his gut clench uncomfortably. He can’t do this right now. If he doesn’t even know himself that well, why should he chance his relationship with Kouki. _That would be unfair to both of us._

“Akaaashi, you’re thinking too hard again.” Takao drawled.

“Akashi-kun, if you ask for more time again, I’m going to be really mad at you.” Kuroko narrowed his eyes.

“... I don’t even know myself that well, how am I supposed to approach him.” Seijuurou tried to mediate.

“Fall back on your training then.” Kuroko answered. Akashi can hear the slight annoyance in his voice.

“You just said to not fake myself.” Seijuurou replied, uncomfortable.  _Nothing is making sense. I can't think._

“Akashi-kun, I said that because Furihata-kun’s not someone you have to lie to. But if you really can’t hold a conversation with him, then by all means seduce him. Because you just need to _start_ talking to him.” Tetsuya answered, annoyed. The heir cringed at Kuroko’s words. Akashi’s normally confident and doesn’t think about seducing people, but with Kouki it’s different. For one, _I_ _like Kouki._ Akashi doesn’t want all of the point guard’s impressions of him to be ba-

“Akashi-kun. Stop worrying about saying something wrong. If you _really_ mess up, I’ll clear it up. Besides, for liking Furihata-kun so much, you’re not giving him much credit. He’s not going to base your entire personality after one blunder.” _... That’s probably correct._

“It wouldn’t just be one ‘blunder.’ I can’t mess up again.” Akashi feels sick, and really wants the conversation to be over so he can just think about this to himself. _Even if that would probably end up being bad for my mental health._

“Akashi-kun. He’s not perfect. So stop acting as if he is.” Tetsuya answered immediately. Seijuurou locked gazes with Kuroko, who’s looking at him sternly. _He’s practically perfect though._ “I get it, I have a boyfriend, Akashi-kun. But everybody makes mistakes, and _you_ need to understand that Furihata-kun knows that.”

Kuroko and he had a bit of a stare off after that. Everyone at their table watched, the atmosphere turned even more tense than it was.  _I just need a moment._  After a minute Kuroko huffed and went to walk back to the bar.

“You’re a coward.” His friend said and left. A strike went through Akashi’s chest, like an ice pillar. The heir focused on his breathing a little.  _I feel like I was just shot._

“Sei-chan? You alright?” Reo took one of his hands, in a comforting manner.

“I just wanted to think a little longer…” The cherryhead glared at the table, his heart beating against his ribs.

 

_[Tetsuya’s right.]_

He’s always right.

 

But, just a moment to collect his thoughts, and his breath… This matters a lot to Seijuurou, so what’s wrong with taking some time to think, and make sure he doesn’t do something he’ll regret, _again._

“I think he’s just impatient, Sei-chan. If anything that shows how much he cares.” Mibuchi comforted him.

“I get where Kuroko’s comin’ from, but just think that the faster you make up with Kou-chan, the longer you’ll get to spend with him tonight.” Takao added. Akashi looked up, slightly upset.

“Why is everybody so sure he’ll forgive me immediately?” Akashi doesn’t think Kouki would ever scorn him or anything, but _total forgiveness is a bit much._

“Because we know Kou-chan~” The hawk winked.

“Furi-chin gave me candy when we didn’t even know each other.” Murasakibara hummed, as if reliving eating that candy.

“Akashi, Furihata-san’s a kind person.” Midorima added a bit embarrassed to say that out loud.

“Yeah, remember what Mayu said, Akashi.” Nebuya added with a large grin.

 

_“So if you like someone who’s so kind, do you honestly think he’s the type to hold a grudge?”_

 

_[I know this… we know this… Kouki’s not the problem. I am.]_

 

Subconsciously, Akashi noticed Momoi walk up to their table to greet everyone. They all held some conversation but the heir is too wrapped up in his own head.

 

_[What’s stopping you? Fear?]_

...Yes.

_[Anything else?]_

… No.

_[Then you don’t have an excuse.]_

I’ve never been more scared.

_[Brother, I’m the one who scared him. You have nothing to be afraid of. You’re the ‘prince.’]_

I care, not only for him. I need to start taking care and responsibility for you too.

_[… Oreshi, don’t worry about me. I won’t do anything bad, I’m past that.]_

No you’re not.

_[I’ve calmed down, okay? Happy? I’m not going to hurt him.]_

Sorry, I know that… What if I freeze up or something equally as bad?

 

Cutting Akashi’s conversation off, Reo pat his thigh to get his attention. The heir blinked a few times, and glanced at his teammate. Mibuchi nodded his head and hand slightly away from their table, so Seijuurou followed the motion with his eyes. Only to see the brunette he’s been dreaming of approaching _. Me? Why is he coming to me?_ The heir took in a breath, and blinked to make sure he’s not just imagining things.  _Oh god._

A panicking feeling settled in his chest, _I'm not ready._

 

_[I’ll take care of this, trust me brother.]_

 

Not being able to think Akashi let Bokushi forth.

 

* * *

“Uh- hi A-Akashi -” Kouki fidgeting a bit, clearly distressed.

Akashi isn’t even sure how he’s feeling. Good thing he has Bokushi to help control himself… and that part of the heir is at least _pretending_ to be confident. Seijuurou followed the brunette’s movements with his eyes, as the point guard pulled out his phone from his pocket.

[Phone. Is this what I think it is..?]

Bokushi knows for sure the reason behind Kouki pulling out his phone. Or at least hopes, [he was just talking to Tetsuya.] The brunette is shaking a bit so Akashi smiled, looking more like Oreshi, as to help ease him. Kouki widened his gaze a little bit.

“-um, so Kuroko’s p-probably told you about my um project. A-and, well may I take your photo?”

[Just as I thought.]

 

_Bokushi, you’re leering._

[I’ve got this.]

 

Akashi made to stand up, predatory expression in place.

“If you’re taking photos of beautiful people-”

 

_Don’t you dare._

 

“-then why are you not taking a selfie?” Akashi ignored the voice inside his head, and said what he had in mind.

 

[Kuroko said we could seduce him.]

_Are you serious. Bokushi, really? You know how much we’ve been workin-_

[It’ll be fine. Watch.]

 

Akashi moved forward only to take the phone out of Kouki’s hand, he placed a hand on the brunette’s shoulder. A jolt went through the heir once he touched the freckled boy, as if his mind and body finally came to an agreement that Kouki is indeed real, and here. The cherryhead took a small gasp of air in, but he’s positive the smaller didn’t notice, as he still looks in complete shock. Smirking, Akashi stepped closer to Kouki and took a photo of the two of them.

 

[There now we have a picture of us.]

_Bokushi, apologize now. He’s not happy._

 

Kouki looked up, just now catching up to what’s happening. The brunette started as if he were going to respond, but couldn’t find the words. _Uh oh_.

“I’m sorry, was that coming on a bit strong?” Akashi outwardly questioned calmly, and handed the brunette back his phone, but internally he feels he is breaking. [I messed up again!] Dejected, the heir pulled his hand back to himself, allowing himself to at least graze the brunette’s back.

“Uh-um, no. J-jus’ s-surprised me…” [I can save this.]  Akashi let out a small relieved breath. Kouki looked at him, as if this were their first time meeting, so the heir found himself looking back, almost in the same manner.

He took the moment to properly look at the brunette. Kouki’s wearing skinny jeans with an oversized jersey, the cherryhead can feel his adrenaline levels escalate. He doesn’t recognize the jersey, it’s black, but not one from Touou (which is good, because Akashi would probably have some sort of breakdown if the brunette were wearing a Touou jersey.) The heir then realized he may have a thing for jerseys, or more likely a thing for Kouki in an oversized jersey. It combines everything he loves, the brunette, basketball, and the point guard being _cute._ It could have probably been predicted, after all, basketball’s one of the one things that Akashi enjoys doing, and Kouki’s the one person who can calm him down with just a thought.

This is also the closest Seijuurou’s been to his crush. There are small details that are not as _pronounced_ in photos versus real life, such as the dusting of freckles on Kouki’s nose bridge, or his thin but long eyelashes, and the fact that his eyes aren’t just ‘a shade of brown.’ They’re mainly tawny, which is already a gorgeous eye color, that compliments the brunette’s skin tone, but there are _tiny_ flecks of a gold color. [Like me.]  On Kouki, the slight gold doesn’t look creepy, just beautiful. Akashi looked closer, _is that green t-?_

The heir was caught off guard when the brunette tentatively touched his shoulder to get his attention. _He’s been talking._

“Sorry, I was just distracted for a moment…”

 

_Are you alright? Pay attention, we’ll think later, move forward for now._

[Right.]

 

“‘S okay…” The smaller mumbled. At that Akashi smiled, because Kouki doesn’t seem like he’s going to turn tail and run. Honestly, the heir had been worrying over how exactly to talk to the brunette without worsening Kouki’s already teetering perception of him. However… it seems his crush isn’t even scared of him… Perhaps everyone is correct, he hasn’t been giving Kouki enough credit. [He’s really incredible.]

Filled with an ounce of pride Akashi then began speaking more confidently, praising the brunette for his photography idea. After all, it is still the most selfless, and admirable thing the heir has ever heard. The cherryhead may have been extremely delighted when the brunette responded with embarrassment, and an adorable blush dusted his cheeks. He was even more ecstatic when Kouki motioned for them to talk upstairs, so he grabbed the brunette’s hand in earnest, and instantly didn’t want to let go. [He’s warm.] Despite playing basketball, his hands are actually pretty soft, [and smaller than mine.]

Once sat upstairs, they spoke a bit, Akashi happy the whole time, even when Kouki mentioned that Mayuzumi told him something odd… and in front of Himuro to boot.

“Tatsuya and Chihiro just sound like a bad combination… just so I’m not caught off guard, can you tell me what Chihiro told you in front of Tatsuya?”

Kouki looked unsure for a moment then seemed to decide to just tell the heir, which pleased him, since it means that the brunette might already like Akashi more than the other two.

 

[He follows commands like a puppy.]

_Bo, please don’t talk about him like that._

 

Ignoring Oreshi, Akashi listened to the point guard speak.

“Um, I don’t know the meaning but he mentioned, wakame?” _Ew. Why._ [We have to get back at Chihiro.]Although, it’s probably Akashi’s fault since he was bothering his teammate earlier. “D-does it have a hidden meaning or something..?” The brunette continued, obviously confused by the heir’s reaction. Seijuurou shook his head, negatively.

“I abhor seaweed.” He explained. Almost immediately, Kouki let out a small laugh. It was abrupt and the point guard cut it off immediately, but the heir lit up. [I did that.]  Kuroko was right, he doesn’t have to pretend to be someone else. Unintentionally, the cherryhead smiled, happy.

“Um, I have to… I have to apologize Akashi.” Furi locked gazes with Akashi.

[Him...apologize? What for? He's perfect. He's only been adorable.]

Kouki took in a breath, obviously getting ready to explain himself. The heir’s both curious and confused.

“I-um, I’ve been sort of scared of you for awhile, even though Kuroko’s said you’re like a good person, and realistically, I knew you’re not bad…” _Huh?_ “I don’t know, I didn’t really understand you, Kuroko said something about you being a different person now, but I had to come to realize for myself that you have reasons behind your actions. Which is dumb because I out of most people should understand that sorta thing, but I got too stuck in my own head-I just-”

While Kouki shook his head, obviously jumbling a lot of thoughts together, Akashi sat there. [Tetsuya, never told anyone..?]

“-sorry I’m rambling. I just want to say sorry though because I’ve thought unfair things about you, despite not knowing you.” The brunette summarized.

The heir feels like he's going to cry, because this is the one thing he never thought people would apologize to him for. He never expected them to because he didn’t deserve it. The only one to even mention it was Takao, whom explained that he also came to the realization that he was only thinking about one side of the heir and judging everything off that, but the hawk didn’t apologize. He merely stated that everything’s okay, and he understands he was wrong. Which was honestly more than Akashi expected from anyone, so he was honored. But this…this is _emotional._ Akashi would be privileged for _anyone_ to say this to him…but this is _Kouki._ The boy who’s helped him through _so much,_ who should be _terrified of him,_ who has reason to _hate him. And yet here he is._ The brunette that Seijuurou wants to know more than he already knows about, who he wants to be with forever…

The heir had to look away, he covered his mouth, afraid of making a noise, [I'm so flustered. And it’s all Kouki’s fault.]

 

_...Bo… Bo, respond to him. Let him know how much this means._

 

So Akashi gathered himself and couldn’t stop his splitting grin. He turned towards Kouki, and accepted the unnecessary apology. He then proceeded to apologize to the brunette for his own actions. As this was one of the first things he planned on telling the point guard. When Akashi finished his apology, Kouki looked a bit blank as he began processing all of which was said, then abruptly he blinked and responded, as if coming out of a trance.

“Oh! Um, it’s fine.” _... That’s it?_ “M-my answers lame. But um, seriously, it’s okay.” _... That’s all it took?_

Seijuurou feels kind of... _stupid._ He’s been worrying for _months,_ trying to gather as much data as possible to heighten his chances of befriending Kouki...and _all it took was a simple apology._

The heir should have listened to Kuroko faster. _He’s always right._ It’s sort of maddening, Tetsuya’s the only one who has _continuously_ bested him.

Nonetheless, Akashi smiled, because as mad as he is at himself, his happiness over the situation rules over that. The heir then figured he needs to bite the next bullet, so he started to explain his disorder. _No lying to Kouki._

“Do you know what dissociative identity disorder is?” After introducing his next topic he figured it would just be easier to ask straight out.

“Oohhhh. That makes sense.” Akashi had to laugh, because Kouki just responds so _simply._ As if that it was the most obvious, and normal topic to be talking about. [He doesn’t seem to mind either..?]

“I assume you know then. Well, to put simply there are two of me. The one whom you met in the past, which _is_ me right now.” Again, Seijuurou smiled a bit when the brunette looked slightly confused, which is possibly the best reaction, given last time he met Bokushi, the cherryhead had almost stabbed his teammate.

“You’re much calmer…” Kouki replied quietly, obviously perplexed.

“Yes, I have mellowed down a bit. Although I still have similar ideologies and have been known to say more daring things.” The heir winked and grinned. To his surprise and delight the shorter blushed at the gesture. “My brother, I call the other one my sibling, is actually the ‘calm’ one so to speak. I’m sure you’ve noticed my eye changes color?” A nod. “Well that’s usually the visual clue as to which one is in front. Although, both of us are listening right now.” The heir smirked. Oreshi has been quiet, but the younger knows he’s been watching contently.

“That’s...cool.” Kouki seemed to reply on autopilot, then sudden jerked as if he said something wrong. “Ah sorry! I don’t mean that your disorder is cool! Cause mental things are really hard and um yeah-I just meant that your eyethingissuperneatandpretty- and um, don’t listen to me Isaydumbthingssorry.”

_Eye-thing-is-super-neat-and-pretty_

Akashi flushed, completely taken off-guard. To be fair, he thought Kouki was terrified of him until a few moments ago.

[He thinks my eyes are pretty.] The heir’s been told that before, usually by moochers. But everyone else… everyone who’s opinion usually matters more, have said they look creepy… Kouki’s… Kouki’s _too much_. A warmth swamped the cherryhead’s chest and he nearly responded on impulse that the brunette’s eyes are far prettier than his, but he held back, he doesn’t want to scare the point guard away.

“Thank you… I’m so...happy to finally speak with you Kouki.” Seijuurou’s filled with glee, he wants to hug and never let the brunette go.

“Umn, me too… like uh, me as well, to you. I mean. Um, I’m glad to clear things up.” Kouki responded, Akashi chuckled.

“You’re very honest, it’s adorable.” [Oops, he doesn’t like being called cute.] The heir said this as an instant response, because it was what he immediately thought when the brunette adorably stuttered over his answer, unsure what to say. Plus he knows the smaller was telling the truth, which is heartwarming since it’s… a dream response. Akashi watched the brunette blush a little again, and not even deny what the taller said. Akashi can’t help but wonder if he is dreaming. He hopes not, or that he never wakes up.

Now… now Akashi feels he can speak to Kouki. Tell him how important he is, and thank him for everything…

“Kouki, I have… a lot of things to say to you. To be frank, I could go on for-” The heir chuckled. “-quite some time, but I’ll spare you of all the details for now.” Akashi took a breath preparing himself for everything that needs to be said. “To summarize, I would like thank you, not only for being kind to me right now, but for many things you have done in the past.”

Kouki blinked confused, Seijuurou chuckled seeing the brunette so curious.

“Ah, these things you may not even be aware of. Well, actually, I’m positive you have no idea about them, unless Tetsuya has mentioned it before?” The brunette shook his head no, so Akashi continued. “I’m positive you’re aware of Tetsuya’s tendency to send pictures and or videos of yourself, so you might know that he’s be-” Seijuurou’s voice trailed quieter as he noticed Kouki’s expression. Fear striked the heir’s chest, [I must’ve said something wrong.]  The brunette looks as if he saw a ghost. _Shaken._ [What did I say? Why is he upset?]

“Kouki..? Are you okay?” Uneasy, Akashi asked. The brunette didn’t respond. Panic settled in the heir and his heart beat against his chest in heavy thuds.

 

[I messed up. Brother, I messed up. I me]-

_Let me see him._

[I didn’t mea]-

_Bokushi let me handle this!_

 

Two red eyes now, Akashi moved closer to Kouki.

“Kouki?” The heir supported the brunette, with a hand on his back and lifted his other hand to feel his temperature. _He’s hot._ “You’re burning up… Kouki, can you hear me?” _Is he sick? This environment is probably too much for him..._

“Y-yeah, sorry…” Thankfully, the brunette responded, coming out of a trance.

“Do you need to leave?” Concerned, Seijuurou continued. The brunette looked up at him, closer than they’ve ever been.

“Red eyes are pretty too…” The smaller seemed to say without thinking. Akashi blushed. He can hear Bokushi laughing at him for being taken off guard.

“Ah-” Seijuurou responded slightly shocked. He looked at the small brunette who has a flush on his face too. Then something blatantly obvious hit the heir. “...Kouki did you drink anything?”

That would explain the brunette’s somewhat easygoing responses, _and greeting me in the first place._ _He was at the bar…of course._

“Umm… Himuro gave me somethin’? But it was only one drink, it’s fine.” The brunette smiled. “Oh, um, sorry I jus’ sorta blanked earlier… What were you saying?” Kouki responded as if he were perfectly fine now.

“Himuro… of course he of all people.” The taller muttered then spoke up. “You’re not feeling too dizzy or lightheaded are you?”

“U-um, no, sorry I was just…caught off guard…” _Oh… I did say something wrong._

 

_[I’m sorry brother, it was an accident. I was being good, I]-_

It’s alright, you’ve helped a lot…

 

Seijuurou backed up, giving the point guard space.

“Oh… I apologize, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable with my comment. It can wait until we are in a less stifling environment, and when you are not intoxicated.” _This is probably a bad situation to speak so seriously to him anyways…_ Kouki immediately looked distraught at the heir’s statement.

“W-wait, I’m not drunk! I had one shot, th-that’s gotta be like, I dunno equivalent to one xanax or somethin’! Which I can handle-wait! Can you take xanax with alcohol? Shit I shoulda checked. A-ah how long do those last-?” _Oh my god…_ Akashi turned his head, trying to stop himself from laughing.

 _How does Kouki switch the situation so comedically?_ The brunette’s a bit...sporadic. Kind of like Takao, but in a completely different way. It’s as if the heir could practically see the point guard’s mind switch into a hyper active mode in random intervals. _He really is like a puppy…_ For some reason this thought pleases the cherryhead.

“I shouldn’t be laughing, please excuse me.” It’s so odd, at first glance even Akashi could admit that Kouki didn’t particularly look special (of course, his opinion on this matter has changed.) However, the closer he got to the brunette, the more interesting he became. This is true for everyone… but, there’s just something _different_ about the point guard. Now even when the heir sees him from a distance, he sees something completely different. This conversation has just amplified his thoughts.

 

_[Brother I want to talk to him again.]_

You had your time.

_[No! I want to be in front! Tonight’s my time! I fixed the problem, now I want to be friends. You can talk to him next time.]_

You’re acting childish.

_[I want to be in front, brother! I’m asking permission, nicely, see? So you have to let me.]_

There’s nothing polite in your manner of speaking, but fine, since you’re so adamant.

 

Akashi could have rolled his eyes at Bokushi’s antics, _no wonder he’s the one I consider younger._ The heir let Bokushi in control and looked up, out of his small laughing fit to see that Kouki looks upset again. Seijuurou lost his smile.

“What’s wrong?” Bokushi asked, a bit put off.

“You’re gonna leave now aren’t you?” Seijuurou knew Kouki wore his heart on his sleeve, but this is a bit much. Maybe it’s from the environment (and whatever Tatsuya gave him.) Nonetheless… _Kouki’s genuinely upset about this._ And if there’s one thing Akashi’s *happy* about the brunette being sad for, _it would be this._

“And why would I do that?” The cherryhead smirked, whilst placing a hand behind the couch as if attempting to touch the brunette.

“Because I’m actin’ stupid.” Kouki answered, sullen. Something about the fact that the truth couldn’t be farther from the brunette’s line of thought is funny.

“I can assure you, I don’t think you’re acting stupid, Kouki. Besides, as I mentioned, I’ve waited a long time to talk to you. I wouldn’t up and leave the moment I finally get you in my sight.” Akashi narrowed his gaze, as if zoning in on the smaller.

After this, Kouki admitted to not understanding why the heir would ever want to talk to him. Which was both amusing and upsetting, so Akashi questioned why the brunette would even question _that._

“...because, you’re better than me?”

Kouki fidgeted, obviously realizing he shouldn’t have said that. [I need to destroy these thoughts of his.]

“If there’s one thing I’m absolutely certain of, it’s that is completely false, and if either of us is ‘better’ than the other, you are.” Seijuurou loves the brunette, but if there’s anything he hates about him, it would be how poor his self esteem is. It’s… annoying how Kouki thinks these things, and Akashi plans on changing his mind set.

“I-if I’m not allowed to say you’re better, than neither are you.” With a sudden ounce of determination, the point guard responded. Seijuurou blinked. He hadn’t thought of that response. He hadn’t even realized with reprimanding the brunette he had berated himself as well. With Kouki’s self conscious issues, the brunette must be more in tune to these sorts of things. [Nonetheless, can I turn this to my advantage?]

 

_Make a deal. We’re used to this._

[I will. For Kouki… I will make this a deal in his favor as well.]

_I trust you._

 

“Very well. From now on, we’ll speak to each other on equal ground, and not put the other on a pedestal. Deal?” Bokushi smirked, thinking of his next move, and held out his hand to seal the deal. Kouki looked at him, seemingly thinking about something, then grabbed his hand.

“Deal.” [Good boy.]  Akashi nearly purred as he lifted the brunette’s hand and kissed his knuckles. It’s a move he’s used on plenty officials, but this is better. Once his lips touched the brunette’s skin, he wanted to continue and trail up Kouki’s arm, but Bokushi held back, _thankfully._

“That doesn’t mean I won’t compliment you though.” For the umpteenth time, Kouki blushed completely taken off guard. Akashi smirked, excited to finally have the brunette in his grasp.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine reading this is probably kind of odd since it's only one side of the story (especially if you're reading part 2 before 1) so I hope it doesn't seem too sporadic?? I literally wrote part 1 and 2 side by side, so it made a lot of sense to me, but yeah
> 
> Also,  
> I just want to say that when I was writing this I left my docs open and left for a moment, and my brother wrote in giant red letters in the middle of Akashi's and Furi's conversation "MIDORIMA LOVES HARRY POTTER" - Incredible.


	7. Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say it enough, so thanks to everyone reading/leaving kudos/commenting ahhhh (๑°꒵°๑)･*♡ I love y'all   
> Also I didn't even think when I called Bokushi, Bo in the last chapter, but I got multiple comments saying how cute it was, so I'm glad everyone liked that - I like to think that Bokushi is really just Akashi's 'childish' side, which is basically true (despite his harshness in canon) this is also why Bo's the 'younger' one between him and Oreshi ~  
> Anyways, I just love Akashi and I'm glad you guys agree haha ꒰˘̩̩̩⌣˘̩̩̩๑꒱♡

They spoke for a long time after that. Seijuurou's happy that he is able to speak normally with the brunette. Takao was right, he’s glad he’s able to talk to Kouki with this much time on his side. They spoke mainly about books. If the brunette had any lingering negative thoughts of the heir, they are definitely gone, as he began speaking adamantly about this and that, less nervous with every minute that passed. Just as Akashi guessed Kouki’s outlook on things is different than the ‘common folk.’ He’s kinder, more lenient, to see more sides of things, and just as Chihiro said, he doesn’t hold grudges.

Of course, this was all obvious when they began speaking about characters in a specific novel series, and if they are ‘good.’ The brunette was quick to say that he didn’t think any of them are ‘bad.’ It made Seijuurou’s heart thump a little louder, because of the insinuation of how Kouki feels about people in real life. An earlier thought was just reintroduced in his talk with the point guard. _He’s an angel._

 

After some time, they joined the bar downstairs again, and… Tatsuya is currently trying to poison him. If there is one person that can be defined as peer pressure, it is Himuro Tatsuya.

“Furi drank one of my drinks.” The sleek haired man said, cheekily.

“Are you challenging me.” Seijuurou didn’t phrase it as a question.

“You came to your own conclusion, I only mentioned this so that Furi can attest to the fact I did not poison his drink.” Himuro slanted his gaze a tiny bit. Akashi did as well. “In one gulp might I add.” The heir then widened his gaze, _is that true..?_

To clarify this, Akashi turned towards Kouki, who innocently blinked. _Sinnamon roll, right._ The cherryhead looked at the liquid before him, it would be weird if he vehemently refuses to drink it, especially given apparently Kouki didn’t give it a second thought. [He’s too trusting.] That’s something else Seijuurou may have to help the brunette with. Nonetheless, in this moment, Akashi lifted the drink to his lips anyways, only to have it snatched away within a second. _What?_

“Are you trying to poison my kouhai?” _Kouhai?_ Akashi blinked slightly confused at Mayuzumi’s words. His teammate went behind the bar and dumped the drink.

 

_...Did he just call us his kouhai?_

 

A warmth spread through the cherryhead’s chest. Chihiro never calls him that. Reo’s the only one who’s called him that, plus Nijimura in Teiko, and one time before all the drama, Kise realized he’s the oldest out of all the miracles and kept shouting out that he was their senpai, thus they were his kouhais.

Not only that… Chihiro just saved Seijuurou from drinking whatever concoction Tatsuya made. A bit befuddled, Akashi watched Mayuzumi and Himuro go back and forth for a few seconds and Seijuurou felt he should give his teammate a paycheck when he told Tatsuya,

“Now go scram to your boytoy.” _And Himuro did._

Akashi’s mood didn’t even sour when Mayuzumi reprimanded him after for accepting something from the Yosen player. A minute later and the white haired male, made them (both Kouki and him) drinks. The heir then smirked as Chihiro left to Mibuchi. _Reo must be hounding him for answers on his love life._

“Oh, this is much better than Himuro’s.” Kouki stated after taking a sip. [Good _._ ]

“Well, I’m glad senpai showed up then.”

“Yeah, Himuro probably did somethin’ weird like put seaweed in it…” The brunette continued. Seijuurou shivered.

“ _That_ would have been disastrous.” Just the thought makes Akashi want to throw up.

He looked to his side, and Kouki started laughing. [He’s so cute.] His laugh isn’t particularly odd, but it’s incredibly infectious. Maybe it’s because of how honest the brunette is. When he laughs, Seijuurou can tell it is because he’s _honestly laughing,_ it’s not some sort of polite gesture. And the brunette doesn’t give any real _reason_ to laugh, he just starts to. The captain knows Kouki’s thinking about something that nobody else may know, but it makes Akashi happy to see the point guard so giddy, even if he doesn’t know what it’s over.

The heir then brought up that they should be seeing each other more often. [I’m never giving this up.] He’s finally been given a taste of love and he’s not letting it go or pushing it away ever again. The point guard responded by asking if he could tell the future. The best part of this was that the brunette’s genuinely asking, and he has a sort of sparkle in his eyes. [He’s so innocent, pure, cute.] Seijuurou accidentally called him cute again, but again, Kouki didn’t verbally retaliate. The cherryhead knows that he’s just going to continue to do this now. [I’m not teasing, I’m stating a fact.] Seijuurou hopes that Kouki knows that, and that’s why he hasn’t responded negatively.

Tatsuya got brought up again, leading Kouki to divulge that the Yosen player did indeed take a photo of him during their baking incident. It’s ironic how everyone has been giving him information on the brunette for so long, and now the point guard is his own spy.

“Oh, that reminds me. Kouki, you are familiar with internet culture, correct?” [Might as well get an answer on Tatsuya’s remarks now then.]

“Um, yeah..?” The brunette cutely cocked his head a little. Akashi has to suppress the urge to lean over and just hold Kouki’s hand, _or something,_ because the point guard’s too adorable for his own good.

“Forgive me if this is an odd question, but, what do cats and cucumbers have to do with each other?”

The freckled boy looked at Akashi as if he couldn’t tell if the taller were joking, then after a moment of the heir not clarifying, the other began laughing. Seijuurou squinted.

“Wha-wait. Why? Who mentioned this?” The shorter giggled.

“Tatsuya related me to a cat, then asked if I liked cucumbers?” Akashi questioned, _why is he laughing?_ Once the cherryhead said this, Kouki began laughing more. Unconsciously, the heir pouted. [Explain.]

“J-just, gimme a sec.” As if answering the taller’s thought, the brunette giggled out between laughs.

“If your laugh wasn’t so adorable I would be mad at you right now.” The captain huffed. [It’s true, if this were someone else I wouldn’t put up with it.] But Akashi likes to see the brunette smiling and laughing because of him. [Even if it’s at my own expense…] Nonetheless, he is slightly annoyed.

“S-sorry, here I’ll just show you.” The brunette pulled his phone out. Akashi’s mood lightened as this is an excuse to be closer to Kouki.

He stood next to the brunette, who is sitting. This way he is over his shoulder, and taller than him by about a foot. The difference made Akashi smile. The heir looked at the other’s hair. He has some of it tied back, the captain wonders what it looks like without any ties, or pins in it. Lately, he’s been wearing it with some sort of hair accessory in it after Ryouta introduced him to it. By now his hair has grown longer, and no doubt would look different from the past when he had it down. [I could buy him hair clips.] Seijuurou smirked, thinking about Kouki wearing things he buys him.

The chestnut locks also looked incredibly soft and fluffy, he looks to have pretty thick hair. Akashi wants to touch it, but his thoughts were cut off by Kouki stating they needed to retake their initial photo, which is now opened on his phone.

[I need that photo.]

In the picture Kouki looks so shocked, and is blushing. Seijuurou loves it.

The two of them bantered back and forth, since the brunette stated he didn’t like it. So again, Bokushi made a deal of them taking more photos later. Kouki agreed, and the heir’s heart soared. Then the brunette opened up what he wanted to show the cherryhead, which is a video of a cat suddenly jumping out of frame because of a cucumber… [I jolted when Tatsuya exploded flour on me _._ ]

“I’m gonna kill Tatsuya.”

Kouki started laughing at what he said again. It’s a bit crazy, because Seijuurou’s used to everyone saying he has no sense of humor. Although, the heir’s not trying to make the brunette laugh, he’s glad he is. While the freckled boy was giggling, and after he put his phone away, Bokushi discreetly slipped the phone back out of Kouki’s pocket. 

 

[I need the photo.]

_He better not notice, or I'm taking over._

[It'll be fine.]

 

Akashi laughed with the brunette while he sent himself the picture of them together. Slipping Kouki’s phone back, he gestured for them to take some photos together, closer to the dance floor, for better lighting. 

 

[He's naive, innocent. He didn't notice that even if I am being discreet.]

_You're lucky, Bo. Don't do anything dumb._

[It's not a big deal.]

 

Seijuurou is ecstatic, he has another excuse to stand close to the boy of his dreams. He can feel his body greedily trying to take in as much warmth from the brunette next to him. The two of them seem to be opposites in this matter. Kouki exudes warmth. His skin, from what Akashi has touched, seems to be on the warmer side, while Seijuurou is the opposite. The cherryhead is usually quite cold, which can come in handy when he’s supposed to wear suits in the middle of summer. He even wears long sleeves on hot sunny days sometimes (and that has nothing to do with the fact he gets sunburned extremely easily.) While Kouki gives off warmth and happiness, Seijuurou takes in warmth as often as possible, as if his body is starved of it. The captain can't help but feel this fits their personalities.

Standing next to Kouki feels at home, and the captain is glad he wore platforms today. Although Akashi is known to enjoy looking down on others, him looking down on Kouki is completely different. It’s out of fondness, fondness for this cute person who is shorter than him, and who he wants to cover and protect as well as possible. Bokushi can’t handle it though, he has to do something. So as the brunette went to take another photo, he angled his head down and pressed his lips to the shorter’s cheek. He applied a little pressure with the kiss, as if to feel the shorter for longer. Akashi knew at a glance that Kouki still has a bit of baby fat, _which is adorable,_ and he wanted to feel it. The brunette’s soft, physically and personality wise. That’s not to say he doesn’t have muscle, _because he does,_ but it’s lean muscle, and is still soft around the edges.

“I had to make up for Kazunari’s stunt.” Seijuurou used as an excuse.

 

_Bo, you’re really stretching things._

[I want to make it a point from the start that we like him.]

_No excuses._

[It’ll make things easier. Besides, I cannot help myself when he presents himself in such a way.]

_‘Presents himself’ Bo, he’s acting normal._

[Exactly. Brother, I know you agree that he acts like a cute puppy.]

_...That may be so, but that is no excuse to continuously get in his space._

[He’s not pushing away?]

_Just because he’s not physically pushing you away doesn’t mean he’s not uncomfortable._

[But brother… just look at him. Let me bully him a little.]

 

Akashi looked at the brunette who’s now blushing up to his ears. The heir took their glasses as an excuse for both himself and Kouki to gather their thoughts. Once turned away from his crush, walking back to the bar, he smiled giddily to himself.

 

_I know, but… Bo, you’re being immature._

[Well, one of us has to be.]

_…_

[Listen, he knows there are two of us. If you’re not going to make him blush like that, then I have to. You’ll see and get to put all the blame on me.]

_Bokushi, you’re being… ridiculous._

[I know you’re glad I’m like this, even if you don’t say so.]

_Just…just don’t cross a line._

[I’ll do my best.]

_You’re answering like Himuro now._

[We don’t get along because we’re similar and you know that.]

_I know, he’s too conniving._

 

Akashi shivered suddenly, it felt as if a jolt went through him. His chest felt restricted.

 

_Something’s wrong, turn around._

 

“I said no!” Kouki’s voice rang out loud and clear to Seijuurou.

Gold eye blazed he smashed the glass in his hand on the counter, and immediately launched forward where the brunette is.

Some man is gripping the shorter’s arm, to the point that angry red marks are marred in his skin, it’ll probably bruise. [How dare he!] Bokushi spotted tears in Kouki’s eyes, and his vision went red.

_[HOW DARE HE TOUCH WHAT’S MINE.]_

All Akashi could see was his vision thumping in tandem to his raising heart beat, and the man who he ripped from Kouki on the ground. Sadistically smiling, the captain stomped his foot onto the chest of the man on ground. He grinned as he saw the guy gasp, from his forcibly stolen breath. The man gasped in and out. Akashi kept weight on his chest, making it harder for the guy to breath.

Heterochromatic eyes gleamed down on the man, as if judging him in purgatory. Akashi then leaned down, broken glass in hand, and put it to the guy’s throat.

_[Kill him-kill-him-kill-him. KILL HIM. KILL. HIM.]_

_“What do you think you’re doing? Touching what’s mine is an unforgivable action. Do you understand what I mean? Something might… befall you, very. Soon.”_ Tears leaked out of the man’s eyes, which only made Akashi grin more.  _“Good. Cry, beg. It won’t get you anywhere, but it’ll make this all the more interesting.”_ Blood leaked from the man’s throat as Akashi pushed more and more pressure.

A touch sent Seijuurou’s senses into hyper active mode. He turned harshly to what touched him on his shoulder, only to see Kouki shaking, and crying.

 

_-SHI-BROTHER-WAKE UP. STOP. STOP IT._

 

Heterochromatic eyes looked down at his hand that is holding the broken glass then over to glass shards that are lodged in the man’s neck below him. Blood bubbled out. [Kouki saw that _.._.]

Before he could panic, Seijuurou has to finish this man off. Akashi stomped his foot into the man’s chest, and pulled back.

“You’re lucky Kouki is so forgiving. I’m not. If I ever see you again, I will not hesitate to kill you, _understand?_ ”

The guy harshly nodded and crawled away as fast as possible.

 

_Kouki saw. He’s crying._

 

Nausea rolled up Seijuurou’s throat. [I messed up, I messed up really bad. I knew everything was going too well. We can’t fix this one. He hates us now. We showed him what we can do… he hates us. He-hates-us.]

Akashi could feel himself trying to talk to Kouki, but he honestly doesn’t know what he is saying anymore. [Oh my god, oh no. He hates me. I screwed up. Oh no.] Seijuurou's senses shut down in an overload, and everything turned into a shaking numbness. All he can see is the brunette crying, and shaking, and _terrified._

He couldn’t even see past the point when the brunette gripped his wrist and pulled him away.

He didn’t notice they were outside until he felt the utter _warmth_ Kouki is on his chest in comparison to the cold wind.

 

_BOKUSHI. Kouki. Chest. He’s hugging you. RESPOND._

 

Taking in a shaky breath, Akashi returned the gesture. He pushed his face into the warmth that Kouki gave off. He nosed into the shorter’s neck. Seijuurou tried to calm himself. [It’s okay… Kouki’s here… still here. He didn't run. He doesn't...hate me? Right? Please.]

 

_Bo, calm down. It's okay._

 

He sniffed in, unintentionally smelling the brunette. _This isn’t the time for this._ He smells warm, but that’s not a scent. It’s a scent like… Akashi knows that the brunette’s house smells like him. As in, it’s a good scent. But not a scent someone could ever label and put in a perfume container. _He’s smells like a home._ A home where people are close together, smiling and laughing, watching television, reading books, baking, cleaning, just… being a family. [He’s home with a family, he’s safety. Safe, warm, comfortable…]Everything that is contentedness.

“‘S ‘kay.” The brunette rubbed his back. It’s a gesture Seijuurou hasn’t felt in a very long time.

“Do you hate me..?” Because Akashi can’t bear the thought of Kouki ever hating him. [I thought I was doing well. I ruined it though. ]

“H-how could I ha-ate you?”

The heir breathed out, hot breath on the brunette’s goosebumped skin.

“I’m scary.” Bokushi knows this. It’s a fact. If you were to ask people a few words to describe the captain, ‘scary’ would be one of the reoccurring words.

“Y-you’re w-warm.”

Seijuurou let a few tears fall.

 

~~~

  _“Mother, you are always so cold now…”_

_“Seijuurou, sweetie, come over here.” So he did. “Being cold is not always bad, because-” She leaned over and grabbed her small son. “-it gives me an excuse to hug my little bundle of warmth close!”_

_“Mother is always so silly. What will you do when I am not around?” Seijuurou laughed._

_“Well, I guess I’ll just never let you go~” The older grabbed her son in a tight lock. The younger laughed but attempted to pull away._

_“No! I must escape!” The smaller faked an escape, but his mother just held him close to her chest._

_“You’re mine now!” She pulled him close, and Seijuurou hugged her back after a moment. “Seijuurou, you’ll always be my little bundle of warmth. No matter how old and tall you get okay?” Small cherry colored tuffs popped up, and big ruby eyes looked into similar eyes._

_“When I get big, then you will be the little bundle of warmth though!”_

_The mother moved her hand down to shift through the feathered hair._

_“No, Seijuurou. You’ll always be my baby.” She kissed her son on the forehead, as her son pouted. “But, one day you’ll find your own sense of warmth, and when you do… you’ll have to give them a big kiss from me!” She smooched her son’s cheek as she said this. Seijuurou giggled into his mom’s chest._

  _~~~_

 

Seijuurou pulled his head out of the crook of Kouki’s neck. The brunette is still shaking a bit, and started to lean more into the heir. Akashi held him up, _I’ll never let him go._

“I’m sorry, I scared you again.” The cherryhead leaned his cheek into Kouki’s hair. He lifted his hand, flitting through brunette locks; the action he’s wanted to do since he first understood his infatuation for the smaller. The action that Seijuurou now realizes may be because of his mother. _I’ll be sure to give him a kiss for you one day._

“...he scared me, not you…”

Akashi’s glad. Just so glad. Kouki saw him nearly _kill someone,_ and he’s still trusting him enough to lean his body weight against him, to hug him, to share his warmth.

“Y’smell good…”

If this were a few moments ago, the heir might’ve blushed or seductively smirked back a response. But there is something in Kouki’s voice, he sounds so tired; half-asleep, _honest._ He didn’t even seem to realize what he said, still coming off of an adrenaline high.

“You do too…” Seijuurou honestly replied, he was just thinking that a moment ago. He flitted his hands through chestnut locks, and watched the strands slip from his fingers. “And your hair is fluffy.”

“This ‘s stupid...” The smaller mumbled. Akashi smiled, warmth settled deep in his chest, in his heart. [He's still here. Even closer than before. I won't let him slip away again.]

“What? Standing out in the cold, or talking about your fluffy hair?”

Kouki giggled into the taller’s chest, and pulled away, Seijuurou let him, despite not wanting to.

“Thanks.”

“I should be thanking you.” Akashi immediately responded, looking at the boy in front of him. [He does look tired, but still adorable.]

“For what?” Kouki honestly asked, curious.

“For accepting me.” The heir said, because he has a lot of things to thank Kouki for, but this is the biggest one.

“I could say the same to you.” To his surprise, the brunette said this and leaned over to pinch Seijuurou’s nose. A gesture never done to him before. [Ah, I want to eskimo kiss him.]Akashi smiled, and looked at the teetering boy in front of him. [So cute. So cute. God...]

“Should we call it a night?” Seijuurou had to smile at the sight of a sleepy Kouki. He seems to crash after adrenaline rushes. _Noted._

“Yeah, ‘m tired.” The brunette yawned. [I wish I went to Ryouta’s sleepover…] Akashi will have to find another way to sleep next to Kouki sometime.  _My literal dreams would come true then._

After Kouki's reply, Akashi took a moment to message his driver to pick them up, along with a message to his group chats (the lion and chihuahua one along with his Rakuzan one) that they are alright. Some responses came immediately, but he ignored them, in favor of keeping his attention on his love for now. Once he looked up, he saw Kouki drowsily and languidly smiling at him. Seijuurou’s heart beat doubled for a moment, and he held out his hand for the other to take, which he did under a second.

The taller then led them out front to one of his cars.

Once in the car, he felt warm all over. It was pretty chilly out, and no matter how close Kouki was that wouldn’t change. Although, earlier Seijuurou would have used this situation to speak with the brunette more intensely, he’s content just watching him, and having Kouki right next to him. The freckled boy, quietly muttered his address, which was mildly far. This just made the captain happier though, since he’s able to be in company of the point guard longer.

“Are you one of those people who get sugar crashes?” Because with the way Kouki is barely staying awake, Seijuurou could see that. _Wants to see that._

Half-listening the brunette shook his head no.

“Sugar, keeps me alive…” [That sounds like Atsushi.]

“Elaborate?” Akashi chuckled.

“‘Mmm, like… like I crash if I _don’t_ eat candy…” [So he's dependent on it.]Kouki then leaned his head over, to rest on Seijuurou’s shoulder. The taller doesn’t think the brunette even realized he did this. Nonetheless, it is a favorable turn of events. Akashi bit his lip momentarily. [Sleepy Kouki; so cute.]

“That sounds like Atsushi.”

“Mm’hmm, we both-” The brunette yawned. “-hide candy, in class…”

Akashi chuckled, because he knows that’s definitely true, and also because Kouki is trying so hard to stay awake. It’s adorable. It’s like watching a puppy try and play while exhausted.

Seijuurou stopped talking after that, and could feel Kouki’s weight shift into that of ‘dead weight.’ He knew that the brunette fell asleep, even if he won’t admit it later. The heir stole the smaller’s phone for the second time tonight, and took a photo of the two of them on it. [Proof.]He sent that photo to himself as well. The taller then added his own contact on Kouki’s phone. The cherryhead returned the smaller’s phone, and went on his own. He proceeded to open a message to Mayuzumi.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: Thank you for the drinks earlier, and getting rid of Tatsuya._

 

The heir attached the image of himself and Kouki from just now.

 

_Senpai: He fucking fell asleep on you after you nearly killed someone?_

_Akashi Seijuurou: Yes._

_Senpai: You two might just be fucked up enough for each other._

_Senpai: Reo’s watching over my shoulder and wants you to know he thinks you’re ‘adorable’ by the way._

_Akashi Seijuurou: Thank you both._

 

Seijuurou smiled and looked down at Kouki. The cherryhead lifted his camera to try and take a picture of his view right now, looking down and seeing tufts of brown hair cascade over closed eyes with long eyelashes. Following down a short nose bridge, small freckles spaced on it. Down to soft looking, pink lips, slightly open.

Akashi wishes his could photograph the way Kouki’s breaths come out soft and even, working in tandem to his heartbeat. It’s calming. No wonder the heir has a tendency falling asleep imaging the brunette. _He’s a bit of a ‘sleeping beauty.’_ At least that’s what Seijuurou thinks the term is, either way he is certainly beautiful whilst asleep (and awake.)

The car stopped, Seijuurou looked out at the house they are in front of. _This is where he lives._ The complete opposite of Akashi’s way of life.

The house is small, or at least what the captain thinks is probably small ( _maybe it’s average sized?_ ) One of the top shutters appears to be slightly broken, the paint on the sides of the house look to be a bit old and is chipping, but there are flowers in window boxes and opened curtains showing a tiny bit of the inside. Normal people wouldn’t be able to see in this darkness, but Seijuurou has exceptional eyes, so he could spot that through the front window appears to be a living room of sorts (he can see a couch) with a kitchen behind that, so Seijuurou assumes the downstairs is open concept, and it’s all right there.

In the heir’s home you have to walk practically a mile to individual rooms. Then the rooms are _at least_ the size of this entire house.  _So different._

“Kouki?” Akashi slightly touched the brunette’s arm and shook. Despite not wanting the night to end.

“‘Mm?”

Seijuurou chuckled as the brunette didn’t even open his eyes.

“We’ve arrived at your house I believe?”

Kouki blinked a few times, and rubbed his eyes, yawning. Akashi smiled at him.

“S’rry” The brunette looked out the window as if to double check it is the right house. He then leaned over and hugged the cherryhead. Seijuurou blinked, not expecting it. “Thanks.” The smaller mumbled, still basically asleep. Yet another warmth filled Seijuurou at the gesture. The heir returned the hug, even though it was a quick one. Kouki then opened the door to leave, he got out and Akashi spoke up.

“Oh, and Kouki?” The taller smirked. The brunette turned back, prodding him to continue. “Xanax and alcohol don’t mix.” The shorter blinked then began laughing, the same laugh he’s done all night. It’s become Seijuurou’s favorite sound.

“Good thing I didn’t take one then.” The brunette smiled, amused. Akashi smiled. He knew the other didn’t since he appeared to be fine all night, if not a little loose. “Good-night, Akashi.”

“Sleep well, Kouki.” Seijuurou watched his love smile and appear to de-lock his fence (that looks to have holes in it anyways.) The smaller opened his front door and waved back, as the heir lifted his hand and the car drove away.  _Definitely the cutest person I have ever met._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as with part 1, next chapter is a bit of an extra ~


	8. Making the Agenda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this part~ Thanks everyone for sticking around ♡✧( ु•⌄• )

Taco: youRE WELC

KUROKO.: You’re welcome, as well.

Shin-chan<33: Takao, why are you saying that?

Taco: cAUSE I GOT AKASHIT A DATE W KOUCHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pinkcutie!!: Akashi-kun, tell us all the details!

Ao!!mine: yah, like wtf happened w that dude??????

Shin-chan<33: Wait, what do you mean Takao?

ElfPrince: check the comments section on the picture I posted.

theliGHT: WAIT, i agree w ahomine. WTH HAPPENED.

 

Akashi looked down at his phone, as message after message appeared before he could even respond. It’s the day after he met Kouki. He hadn’t responded to any texts last night as he was too happy glowing in the aftermath of the night. The heir’s happiness continued into today, as the brunette had began commenting on the photos he posted, which resulted in them going back and forth. Akashi’s definitely sure that the point guard is not afraid of him anymore if his slightly snippy comments are anything to go by. The cherryhead loves obedience but Kouki’s _sassiness,_ is actually quite amusing. Plus he’s glad the brunette feels comfortable enough around him to make these comments.

He's even happier that Takao played off a conversation and had Kouki ask him to watch movies together in the future.  _A date with Kouki._

 

_Akashit: I have to thank all of you, really. But yes, Kuroko and Takao in particular. Even if Kuroko’s means to get us to talk were a bit uncalled for._

_KUROKO.: All I did was tell him to go talk to you, how is that uncalled for?_

_ElfPrince: That… is not true at all._

_Ao!!mine: BWAHA, TETSU you did not just ‘tell him to go talk to akashi’_

_Taco: WHILE I WANNA KNOW WAT KUROKO DID - i just got a straight up thanks from akashit wOW. NONE OF U BETTER BOTHR THEIR DATE. ill take my payment in kimchi thx._

_Akashit: I was wondering if you said something odd to get Kouki to approach me. Is there a specific restaurant you like, Takao?_

_Ao!!mine: Tetsu kept botherin chihuahua until he jus wanted 2 get away from tetsu_

_KUROKO.: Aomine-kun, I am going to ignite pass you across the room next time I see you._

_Taco!: thats a fuckn hilarious image, but alSO. Well talk l8er akashit. U GOTTA SPILL THE DEETS RITE NOW._

_Ao!!mine: WAT DID I DO ????_

_theliGHT: threw kuroko under the bus, aho_

_Akashit: For now I’ll ignore all of that, in favor of explaining what happened last night._

 

And also for when the heir gets all the details from Kouki, personally. The thought that Akashi can do that now makes him smile.

 

_Akashit: As for what happened to ‘that man.’ He was harassing Kouki, so I had to put him in his place._

 

The cherryhead sneered thinking about that guy.  _He would've hurt my love._

 

_Shin-chan <33: So you decided to almost kill him? _

_Akashit: ...I was not in the right state of mind. No matter, that man should not bother him again._

_Ao!!mine: well shit. Tbh i almost fuckn jumped you, i didnt think chihuahua would b able 2 get u bak that easily._

_theliGHT: ...so ur all jus gonna ignore the fact?_

_Taco: i think we’ve all been at the point of nearly murderin someone b4 lololol_

_theliGHT: umm no????????_

_KUROKO.: Normally I would agree with you Kagami-kun. However, the man that was bothering Furihata-kun, was indeed someone’s whos been doing that for quite some time. If akashi-kun had not jumped him when he did, i would have._

 

Akashi blinked at Tetsuya’s response. _That man has been doing that for awhile…_ The heir had an inkling to believe Kouki has or had harassers, considering how ‘jumpy’ he is, and his self confidence issues…but now it’s confirmed, and Seijuurou’s pissed. He’s now glad he had so harshly thrown and scared that guy half to death.

 

_Akashit: I should have killed him._

_Akashit: Tetsuya, are there others?_

_KUROKO.: Furihata-kun is a bit tight lipped about that subject, so I can’t confirm. I know there were in the past, but I’m unsure as to now. The only reason I know about that man is because I asked him about it, besides the guy acted as if he knew Furihata-kun, so it was quite obvious._

_theliGHT: we didnt even know that guy existed until yesterday - furi kinda says whatevr comes 2 mind, so we were a bit shocked tbh_

_(; Kise: but that means that furihatacchi lied the other day!!!(´д｀ι)_

_Akashit: Explain._

_(; Kise: awhile ago we were hanging out and his past bullies got brought up and he said it was done with, and nobody bothers anymore (´エ｀；)_

_Pinkcutie!!: oh no!! ﾍ(;´o｀)ﾍ That makes me sad_

_Akashit: Don’t worry, nobody will bother him anymore._

 

Seijuurou squinted at his screen. He’ll track down and get rid of anyone who dares harass Kouki.

 

_Taco: so ominous, i love it_

_theliGHT: is nobody concerned hes actually planning murder??_

_KUROKO.: if you don’t say that outloud we won’t be considered accomplices._

_theliGHT: KUROKO._

_Taco: ^^lol c ur name all caps jus makes sense_

_Ao!!mine: when it comes 2 things like this, its easier 2 just let akashi do his own thing_

_Akashit: If it makes you feel better Taiga. “I’m not planning murder.”_

_ElfPrince: Notice the wording. He’s not “planning.”_

_Akashit: Tatsuya, I’m trying to help your brother. I’m not planning, I’m merely going through my options._

_Taco: lololollo_

_(; Kise: Akashicchi! What else happened!? （〜^∇^)〜You two seemed to get pretty close~_

 

The heir’s mood lightened.

 

_Taco: yah, is he everything of ur dreams *flutters eyelashes*_

_Akashit: Kouki is… wonderful. He’s also much sassier than I imagined. However, I think this just adds to his appeal._

_Ao!!mine: omgh, finally someone can sass u and get away w it_

_KUROKO.: Ive always done that._

_theliGHT: u both sass slightly differently i think_

_Pinkcutie!!: (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉwhat did you two talk about  !!?_

_Akashit: Well, we cleared the air between us - which you all were right about by the way, he said, and I quote, “Oh, um, it’s fine.” I still don’t quite understand how he responded like that, but I’m glad._

_KUROKO.: even i didn’t think he would respond that easily?_

_theliGHT: wait, what, seriously? I think we have 2 have a talk w furi lolol_

_Taco: OMG. even my response was more than that - thats so freaking funny_

_Akashit: Yes, I was a bit confused. A lot of our initial conversation went similar to that. For instance, I explained my disorder and he said, “oh, that makes sense.”_

_ElfPrince: Oh my god_

_theliGHT: WTF FURI_

_Taco: i mean… same, like that was what i was thinking when you cleared things up but i didnt actually say that lolol_

_Akashit: By the way Kuroko, you said you explained my situation to your team. Kouki said he figured it out himself?_

_KUROKO.: I did._

_theliGHT: NO U DIDNT. Omgh, kuroko jus said things like ‘the other akashis back’ and we were like ‘wth does that mean??’_

_KUROKO.: But that’s what happened?_

_Ao!!mine: tetsu, even i know thats vague_

_ElfPrince: that makes it odder that he responded like that then._

_Akashit: yes I… still am a bit at a loss for that. I think it’s because he understands mental disabilities well._

_Taco: probs, but dats still funny_

_Akashit: Anyways, we spoke about some book series for awhile. Then shared a drink my senpai made us, and he explained some of Tatsuya’s remarks towards me…_

_ElfPrince: Oh yeah, Akashi, I didn’t know Chihiro called you kouhai, that was quite adorable._

_Akashit: Stay away from senpai._

_Taco: akashit sounds like yandere_

_ElfPrince: he came to me :-)_

_Akashit: and also drove you away._

_KUROKO.: Fair warning, Himuro-kun. Mayuzumi-kun bites. He is like Akashi-kun’s guard dog, despite not admitting it._

_Akashit: I never thought of him like that, but that is true._

_ElfPrince: Okay（⌒▽⌒ゞ✧˖°_

_Akashit: I’ll ignore those sparkles. Anyways, we spoke for awhile about this and that, then I had my driver drive us home._

_Pinkcutie!!: You drove him home !! (≧∇≦)/?_

_Akashit: Yes and…_

 

The heir attached the image of Kouki asleep on his shoulder.

 

_Pinkcutie!!: o(*^▽^*)o omg!!!!!_

_Taco: WAIT SHIT - THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY_

_(; Kise: oh no you stole my sleepy buddy !!_

_KUROKO.: I take it you two must’ve gotten along quite well then?_

_theliGHT: ok im shocked, but kuroko jus straight up gaped at his phone lol_

_ElfPrince: and this is after you tried to kill someone._

_ElfPrince: Jokes aside, I am actually happy for you Akashi._

_Akashit: That’s what senpai said. Thank you. Yes, we got along very well. Once everything was out in the open it was much easier to talk than I imagined it would be._

_Taco: my lil gay heart is cryin happy tears. HES ALL GROWN UP._

 

Seijuurou smiled at his phone. He was afraid everyone might say something along the lines of ‘I told you so.’ He’s actually a bit shocked they all are so happy for him.

 

_Akashit: I really cannot thank you all enough for your continuous support._

_Akashit: What do you mean, Kise?_

_(; Kise: furihatacchi and i slept next 2 eachother at my sleepover, he was so warm hehehhﾍ(=￣∇￣)ﾉ_

_Akashit: oh, yes, you’re right._

_Ao!!mine: u guys sound like creeps_

_(; Kise: You dont understand Aominecchi!_

_Akashit: Yes, it’s something that’s unexplainable._

_(; Kise: └(○｀ε´○)┘Exactly!!_

_Ao!!mine: i have no idea what ur talkin bout but OK._

_(; Kise: ehhehe, dont worry i understand akashicchi!!_

 

The heir smirked, it seems he’s not the only one who understands the warmth Kouki gives off. It’s not only a physical thing, it’s also a spiritual(?) thing. Akashi’s not sure if that’s particularly the correct word, but the brunette has a sort of warmth to him that makes Akashi and apparently others feel content. Seijuurou thought this had to do with his infatuation for the boy but it seems Ryouta understands as well. _Kouki really is special._

 

_Taco: lol i dont understand whats up either, but now i wanna sleep nex 2 kouchan. C wat all the hubbub is about_

_Shin-chan <33: Takao, that’s… _

_Taco: oh sry shINCHANS JELLY._

_Shin-chan <33: I’m not! That’s just a bit of an odd thing to request… _

_Akashit: As to save my best friend from admitting he is indeed jealous, I’ll announce you do not have to sleep next to Kouki to understand what we are talking about._

_(; Kise: just give him a big hug!!!!! Heheh now i wanna, we should plan our next get-together!ヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ♪_

_Akashit: Fantastic idea, Kise._

_KUROKO.: the usual mall? And whoever is open is free to come?_

 

Everybody agreed to those plans and they finalized a date in about a week, as to give themselves a bit of a break. Kuroko separately messaged Kouki about it and quoted the brunette to them.

 

_KUROKO.: “kuroko you know i have no life, what do you think my answer is.”_

 

Akashi smiled.

 

_KUROKO.: ah wait, he messaged more…_

_KUROKO.: “BESIDES!!!! I was gonna be there anyways, and invite you because theyre having a puppy palooza party thing!! You should bring nigou!”_

_KUROKO.: Well, this is a pleasant turn of events._

_theliGHT: sometimes im reminded of why you two are so close… also im going to die._

 

Oh… oh, “puppy palooza party” _Kouki… with a bunch of puppies…_ Akashi might die too… from the utter cuteness.

 

_Akashit: I will die as well._

_Shin-chan <33: Aren’t you afraid of dogs as well Akashi? _

_theliGHT: wait._

_theliGHT: really!!???! WHY HAS EVRYONE BEEN GIVIN ME SHIT OVER THIS._

_Akashit: I’m not ‘afraid’ of them persay. But that’s not what I was referencing to when I mentioned dying._

_ElfPrince: What do you mean by ‘not afraid of them persay.’_

_Ao!!mine: oh yeah, i forgot about that. Lol akashi you would probably hate my dog_

_KUROKO.: ...Aomine-kun. You have a dog?_

_Akashit: I distinctly remember you not having a dog in your apartment last I was there Aomine._

_Pinkcutie!!: She was in my apartment at the time!_

_KUROKO.: I’ll ask again. Aomine-kun, you have a dog?_

_Pinkcutie!!: We should bring her to the palooza Dai-chan!!˭̡̞(◞⁎˃ᆺ˂)◞*✰_

_Ao!!mine: lol yeah, lil pug. Idk bout that, she might slobber over everyone_

_KUROKO.: I demand you bring her, Aomine-kun._

_Pinkcutie!!: then it’s settled! (^∇^) Tetsu-kun, you’ll love her!_

_Akashit: What’s her name?_

_Ao!!mine: Kisses_

_Taco: that has gotta be one of the funniest images ever. Big basketball ace has lil pug named kisses_

_Ao!!mine: listen, it was the best name for her. Im also tryin to get in the k9 force, so i might get a shephard or hound in the future_

_KUROKO.: Kagami-kun, we’re moving._

_theliGHT: u cant jus decide that kuroko!!_

_Taco: that sounds like a fun house. Shin-chan wont let me get a hawk and its upsetty D’’’:_

_Shin-chan <33: Would you even know how to care for a hawk? You need licenses for birds of prey anyways. _

_Taco: I WILL GET A LICENSE IF IT MEANS I CAN HAVE HAWK EYE JR._

_Shin-chan <33: You also get hyper fixated on different animal breeds everyday and ask for them. We don’t live in a zoo. _

_Taco: I want a fun friend!!!! U have ur bird!! I want a buddy too D’’X_

_Akashit: You got a bird, Midorima? Who else has pets that I don’t know about?_

_ElfPrince: I have a python._

_Akashit: Of course you would._

_Taco: oMGH, HE HAS A COOL PET. SHIN-CHAN PLS._

_(; Kise: She’s not mine, but senpai has a golden retriever and I love her(̂ ˃̥̥̥ ˑ̫ ˂̥̥̥ )̂!!_

_Akashit: Kasamatsu-san seems like someone who would train a dog well, so I’m sure she is lovely._

_(; Kise: She is!! :D_

 

Kise then attached an image of a happy looking golden retriever, in what Akashi assumed is Kasamatsu’s house.

 

_KUROKO.: You should invite them to the party._

_(; Kise: omg youre right!(/^▽^)/_

_theliGHT: i think kurokos master plan is to rule over all dogs and use them as his army to take over the world_

_Akashit: I would not be surprised._

_KUROKO.: That’s the best compliment I’ve ever been given._

 

Akashi had to agree that Kagami is correct. He can practically see Kuroko as the head of a pack.

 

_Akashit: What breed is your bird Midorima?_

_Shin-chan <33: Domestic canary. _

_Taco: Hes bright yellow like the sun!!! And sings a lot haha_

 

Takao attached an image of Midorima holding the bird on his finger, smiling softly. Shintarou obviously wasn’t aware that the photo was taken. It’s actually one of the best pictures Akashi has seen of his best friend.

 

_Pinkcutie!!: omg so cute (*^▽^*)!!_

_KUROKO.: What about yourself, Akashi-kun?_

_Akashit: I have an all white horse named Yukimaru._

 

Seijuurou smiled, thinking of Yukimaru. He went through his photos to attach an image of the horse, but realized the only photo he has is from when he was young. He has to take more photos, after all, Yukimaru was his only friend for a long time. The heir attached the photo despite it being old.

 

_Akashit: The photo is dated, but he looks the same, if not a bit taller._

_Taco: OMG. YOU WERE SO CUTE AKASHIT._

_ElfPrince: Yeah, what happened?_

_ElfPrince: Sorry, I could not help that obvious jab. This is cute though._

_Ao!!mine: I think satsuki just passed out_

_Shin-chan <33: I haven’t seen Yukimaru for quite some time, how is he doing? _

_Akashit: Still perfect._

_Shin-chan <33: Do you still do competitions? I haven’t heard of you doing them ever since you started basketball. _

_Akashit: I haven’t since, well, all the ‘drama’ started. But I will probably get back into it soon._

_KUROKO.: Akashi-kun, you were adorable..._

_(; Kise: Um I may have also had a bit of a black out, more of screaming though_

_(; Kise: Akashicchi! Youve never showed us pictures of u when u were lil!! ｢(ﾟ <ﾟ)ﾞ??_

_Akashit: Is it that shocking? I never had any reason to send pictures before._

 

Seijuurou didn’t really know why the majority of them seem to be in shock or freaking out. He had sent that image to show off Yukimaru, not himself. The heir doesn’t even think he looked _that_ different. In the picture, he was happy though, with two red eyes, and a bit of baby fat, since he was quite young. He was also small, even for his age, so even though Yukimaru was also young in the picture, the horse only made Akashi look smaller.

 

_(; Kise: um yes!! U look so small and happy~ your eyes are so bright(⌒▽⌒)ゞ_

_KUROKO.: Kise-kun is correct. Although you do look ‘the same’ you look much more innocent and happy in this photo._

_Akashit: Well, Yukimaru is my best friend, so I suppose that is to be expected?_

_Ao!!mine: u never mention things like this, thats y its so shocking_

_Ao!!mine: nonetheless, even i can recognize yuki’s a good lookin horse_

_Taco: ye, thats a hAWT HORSE. I wanna meet him sometime_

_Shin-chan <33: Yukimaru only likes Akashi. _

_Taco: well wE GONNA CHANGE THAT._

_Shin-chan <33: no, as in, his horse is *very* particular. _

_Akashit: Yes, Yukimaru’s a ‘personality.’ When he met Midorima, he grabbed him by the collar and threw him into a pond._

 

Seijuurou laughed thinking about it. He hasn’t thought of that for awhile. Yukimaru always made him laugh, he has the tendency to grab people by their shirt collars and physically move them where he wants them. Not even Akashi’s father gets near the horse, it was the first time Seijuurou saw his father almost ‘scared’ of something. It gave him an excuse as a child, he used to go to Yuki as a break from his life, and Yukimaru seemed to know this too. The horse would keep everyone away, even trainers didn’t know what to do. The only reason Akashi is allowed to keep Yukimaru is because his father saw it as a learning curve for the heir on how to properly train an animal (even when nobody else could.)

 

_Taco: omgh, what_

_Akashit: Yukimaru has scared my father away before, take that as you will._

_theliGHT: ur horse scared away Akashi Masaomi, wtf kinda demon horse is he???_

_Ao!!mine: whatevr kinda horse akashi would label as ‘his best friend’_

_Taco: i jus wanna meet him more now_

_Akashit: I can plan a time for everyone to come over? It’ll have to be when my father goes on some business trip or something similar._

 

Because Akashi does not want to run the risk of his father meeting his friends. Not that Seijuurou himself runs into his own blood often.

 

_Taco: paRTY AT AKASHI SEIJUUROUS HOUSE!!_

_Taco: ^smth i never thought id b able to say_

_Pinkcutie!!: I’m back! (‘∀’●)♡Akashi-kun you were so small and cute! You have to show us more pictures sometime! And Yukimaru is a very handsome horse!_

_Akashit: Thank you, Momoi. I have an old photo album in storage somewhere, I will be sure to have it out whenever we end up having this so called ‘party’ as Takao put it._

_Taco: hELL AYE_

_ElfPrince: At the risk of sounding redundant, what did you mean by akashi being scared of dogs? I’m curious_

_Taco: lol me too actually/ that doesnt sound like somethin youd b afraid of???_

_Akashit: I’m not afraid of dogs. I just don’t know how to handle untrained ones._

_KUROKO.: he’s scared of them._

_Akashit: Stop spreading false facts, Kuroko. I have literally held Nigou in my hands._

_KUROKO.: nigou is an exception. Not even kagami-kun is afraid of Nigou anymore. He’s the sweetest most perfect dog, i would be offended if you didn’t like Nigou._

_Ao!!mine: we all know u love ur dog tetsu, geez_

_KUROKO.: aomine-kun I know that you are also a number one nigou fan._

_Ao!!mine: Yeah, i guess thats true haha, i wanna take nigou out for a walk w kisses sometime and see if ur dog can teach mine how to walk properly btw_

_Akashit: Yes, you mentioned I wouldn’t like Kisses, Aomine?_

_Pinkcutie!!: kisses is a bit of an unhinged bullet, she’s super sweet though~（´・｀ ）♡_

_KUROKO.: why have you waited so long to mention this? I would even wake up early for this._

_Ao!!mine: idk busy- but ya lets do this. Bakagami ur gonna cry_

_Akashit: Just keep your dog on a leash._

_theliGHT: How has my life turned around so much that akashis the most relatable one here_

_Akashit: That is quite ironic._

_KUROKO.: if we are going to this puppy party, meeting Kisses is just the first level._

_theliGHT: shit._

_Akashit: Good luck, Kagami._

_KUROKO.: that goes for you too, Akashi-kun. I’m excited to see how you’ll react surrounded my unleashed dogs._

_Akashit: crap._

_Taco: that is single handedly the most curt, simplest response i have ever seen akashit give and i am freakin livin for it._

_theliGHT: as a fellow guy dating a dog fanatic, ur gonna have to get used 2 this akashi. Furi flippin loves dogs, probs as much as kuroko_

_Akashit: I am more of a cat person honestly… Of course, I know Kouki loves dogs so I’ll be tolerant._

_KUROKO.: get that cat talk outta here. This is dog time._

_Taco: y did i read that in an accent_

_Taco: how do you feel bout dogs tatsu? U got quiet_

_ElfPrince: I don’t really feel one way or the other about them. I like them enough, but just as akashi said, I’m also more of a cat person._

_KUROKO.: I’m sorry I can’t be related to you anymore._

_Taco: when u get disowned 4 likin cats more than dogs_

_Shin-chan <33: akashi said he doesn’t like dogs, but he actually gets along with animals really well. So I don’t think you have anything to worry about for the get-together. _

_Pinkcutie!!: really! (⌒▽⌒)?!_

_Akashit: thank you, Midorima. I’ve found animals are less judgemental than humans over the years, or perhaps are better at judging. So I naturally am fond of them._

_Ao!!mine: i never pegged u as an animal lover_

_Shin-chan <33: when we were children, he used to talk to his koi. _

_Akashit: You still remember that?_

 

Midorima seems to be sharing quite a lot today, as has Akashi. Although, he can’t say it’s a bad thing.

 

_Taco: i bet two cent that akashit still does_

_Akashit: I’ll give you two cents next time I see you._

_Ao!!mine: thats not even our currency_

_Shin-chan <33: You still do, Akashi? _

_Akashit: They’re smart enough._

_ElfPrince: Oh… honey…_

_theliGHT: um… are they?_

_KUROKO.: Akashi-kun, at the risk of ruining your fun, I don’t believe fish are smart enough to understand you._

_Taco: doNT RUIN HIS FUN - U ALL R PARTY POOPERS_

_Pinkcutie!!: Yeah! Akashi-kun don’t listen to them, you do whatever makes you happy <333 _

 

Seijuurou lightly laughed at his friend’s messages.

 

_Akashit: I appreciate the support Momoi, and Takao. But yes, I know they don’t ‘understand’ what I’m saying. However, there’s a difference between understanding and knowing my intentions._

_Shin-chan <33: Koi specifically are on the brighter side. Fish will recognize a threat versus the person who feeds them. _

_Taco: yah sTOP DISSIN AKASHITS FRIENDS._

_Taco: wait a minute. Im rly jelly akashit!! U have a horse and koi pond?? Wtheck else do u have??? A peacock? Monkeys???? Ahhhhh_

_Akashit: Other than natural wildlife, those are the only two animals I have. A peacock would be interesting though…_

_Pinkcutie!!: You should get flamingos!!!!(ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ_

_Akashit: Ah, I’ll have to put in another water source for them then. It could be done though, do you like flamingos, Momoi?_

_Pinkcutie!!: Yeah they’re so cute! If you do, I definitely want to see~_

_Ao!!mine: y r u all giving him more ideas. U do realize akashi actually WILL get these animals_

_Taco: duH. THATS Y WERE TELLING HIM. shinchan wont let me have a zoo so i have 2 give my dreams 2 akashit, and live on through him_

_ElfPrince: Why don’t we all just go to the zoo sometime?_

_KUROKO.: oh, that’s a good idea._

_theliGHT: okay… but that actually sounds like a horrible idea_

_Pinkcutie!!: That sounds fun!(∩´∀`)∩_

_Ao!!mine: wat r u scared of another baby animal bakagami?_

_theliGHT: Shut up! Im sayin havin all u miracles and partners in one spot w a bunch of wild animals sounds like a recipe 2 disaster_

_ElfPrince: When we were kids a wallaby got loose in the zoo we were in, and nearly scared Taiga half to death_

_Ao!!mine: BWAHAHAHA_

_theliGHT: Fine, but if the snakes ‘mysteriously’ get out, I’m blaming you Tatsuya._

_Akashit: I’ve never been to the zoo, is there a specific one you all would like to go to?_

_Taco: sometimes akashit makes me cry_

_(; Kise: we should go to one with lions then!!!~(=^‥^)/_

_KUROKO.: i believe the one in kyoto is the largest, so we’ll go to yours Akashi-kun_

_(; Kise: so the next time we get together after this weekend will be at the zoo!!!!!_

_Akashit: Alright, I’ll prepay the tickets, and we’ll schedule when we all have our calendars open?_

_Taco: I love that u assume we have plans,, boy we all jus sittin round or playn bball_

_KUROKO.: As crude as Takao-kun put that, I agree. I believe the one who should give the date is yourself Akashi-kun, given you have the most hectic schedule._

_KUROKO.: the only other ones whose schedules may have something are likely Kise-kun or Aomine-kun._

_Taco: omg im tempted 2 let kuroko in the gremlin club_

_KUROKO.: What an honor._

_Taco: gotta ask my advisor, kou-chan. But ur on the wait list._

_ElfPrince: What a long list…_

_Taco: lmao shhhh_

 

After that they went back and forth finalizing a date near the end of the month to all go to the zoo together. Seijuurou’s happy, again Kuroko mentioned it to Kouki and he responded similarly to his earlier answer, but much more excited.

“You should just make a list of places you haven’t been then go to them with your group there.” Mayuzumi drawled next to him.

Akashi had nearly forgotten Chihiro has been here with him the whole time. They’re sitting on the heir’s bed in his dorm room. The cherryhead thought that Mayuzumi had been reading his own book, but it seems he peeked over Seijuurou’s shoulder at his messages.

“Don’t look at me like that, you kept laughing at your phone and I finished my book awhile ago.” Mayuzumi said, when Seijuurou gave him a look for spying. Akashi smirked at his senpai who is trying to explain away his actions.

“It’s rude to look at people’s phones senpai.” The heir singsonged. Chihiro scoffed in response.

“You steal people’s phones so I really don’t think you have a right to say that.”

The heir chuckled knowing Mayuzumi is referencing to the fact that he stole Kouki’s phone multiple times the other day. _Kouki never mentioned the photo of him sleeping on me._ Seijuurou wonders if the brunette just hasn’t gone through his own photos yet.

“Well, getting to your other point, what do you mean? I’ve been to many places, I’m sure more than my friends.” Akashi asked.

“Are you stupid?” Chihiro rolled his eyes. Akashi blinked, confused. “Akashi, you know you haven’t experienced most ‘common’ things. That’s what I meant.”

“Oh…” Seijuurou realized that Mayuzumi is correct. “Ah, but senpai. I want to go to those places with you and the rest of the team as well.” The heir smiled.

“You talk as if you’re in a dating sim.” Mayuzumi said as he picked a new book off Akashi’s shelf. The cherryhead laughed in response and looked back at his phone.

 

_Taco: i love that if u mention things in front of akashit he’ll just automatically pay and evrythin - im not over that still_

_Shin-chan <33: I’ve told you, he likes paying for things. _

_theliGHT: u make it sound like thats all hes good 4 wth_

_ElfPrince: sshhh Taiga, we know you’re also loaded._

_Taco: lmaoaoio_

_KUROKO.: Speaking of, Kagami-kun we should get another dog._

_theliGHT: y r u still talkn bout dogs??? And no._

_KUROKO.: I’m also messaging Furihata-kun. He said that at the party this weekend it’s to show off some rescue dogs as well, and give them families. So they’re doing it to get them used to other dogs and people (the more shy ones will be separated though because they do not want to scare them.) So I was thinking that if one dog gets along with Nigou we should get him a friend._

_theliGHT: god sometimes i forget furis the one that pushes u into things like this_

_(; Kise: gASP. I should get a puppy then!!╰( ･ ᗜ ･ )╯_

_Ao!!mine: I love dogs, but kise (and kuroko, but i know u wont listen) u cant just ‘decide’ to get 1. Kise u live w ur sisters, how would they feel bout u randomly bringin back a dog u dont have time 2 care and play w_

_Taco: wowie, aomine the responsible one_

_(; Kise: waAHHH 。ﾟ(ﾟﾉД｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡_

_Pinkcutie!!: Tetsu-kun, does Furi-kun have a dog? He loves them so much but it was never brought up. ＼(°o°；）??_

_KUROKO.: no he doesn’t. I’m not sure as to why actually._

_theliGHT: not everyone can just go out and get a dog, Kuroko._

_Akashit: Why not? Isn’t that exactly what happened with Nigou._

_Taco: rIGHT?? WATS THE BIG DEAL_

_Shin-chan <33: You three do not understand. _

_ElfPrince: As long as you can afford food and some time, then I don’t see the issue._

_Akashit: Wait a minute, I just realized something. Tatsuya, you live in a dorm correct?_

_ElfPrince: Yes_

_Akashit: And you have a python..?_

_Taco: omG_

_ElfPrince: I’m surprised that blew over everyone’s head._

_ElfPrince: As long as nobody finds out, there’s no problem._

_Candyman: Muro-chins lying_

_Taco: lmao where did u come from_

_ElfPrince: he’s been reading over my shoulder, and decided to join now._

_Candyman: everyone knows muro-chin has a snake_

_Akashit: And they let you get away with that?_

_ElfPrince: Akashi you out of everyone should understand this. We’re cut from the same thread afterall._

_Candyman: everyone loves murochin, so nobody says anything_

_Candyman: one time someone got mad at muro-chin so they told a teacher about snake-chin but the teacher ended up fallin in love w murochin, so it was fine_

_Taco: wat is this kdrama shit goin on at yosen_

_KUROKO.: I agree with Takao-kun. I believe if there was a drama made about Himuro-kun, it would be quite popular._

_ElfPrince: A lot of people would also be arrested haha_

_Pinkcutie!!: what do you mean Himuro-kun?_

_ElfPrince: Ah, well I have a lot of adults ‘fall in love’ with me. Not to mention all the drug deals I’ve seen going on, they’re actually quite funny to watch._

_(; Kise: that’s really bad Himurocchi!! My company has a strict ban on that sort of thing…_

_theliGHT: i agree but also hes had this problem since he was little_

_Akashit: Oh, I understand that._

_Pinkcutie!!: Akashi-kun!( ；´Д｀)_

_ElfPrince: ah, but it’s amusing._

_Akashit: Besides, it gives us dirt on a lot of people._

_ElfPrince: Exactly._

_KUROKO.: it’s hard to tell if you two are friends or not_

_Ao!!mine: Yeah, half the time you guys are at eachothers necks then ur agreeing w eachother_

_Akashit: As Himuro put, we are cut from the same thread._

_ElfPrince: we’re similar, so we clash but we do not hate each other, since we can relate on different subjects._

_Candyman: yeah, i asked akachin if he was ok with murochin and he said he liked him_

_ElfPrince: Aw, you didn’t tell me that akashi_

_Akashit: It was not meant for you to hear._

_ElfPrince: :-)_

_Taco: yah, members of the gremlin club are all friends -PEACE 2 ALL GREMLINS_

_Ao!!mine: i feel like u 2 would b terrifyin on the same team_

_theliGHT: dont give them ideas_

 

Akashi could see that if he and Himuro were to work towards a common goal, they would most likely succeed no matter what occurred, not that Seijuurou has any motive to do that.

They continued messaging for awhile, until the heir had to prepare for travel for a conference tomorrow. Now that he is being more demanding in his scheduling, he has doubled meetings on weekdays. It’s tiring, but he likes knowing he won’t have to work on the weekend, thus will have time to see the miracles, their partners, and his own teammates more. Nonetheless, the future is brighter. Once he graduates he won’t have to spend time in school (not that he minds class) or extra duties revolved around learning. He doesn’t plan to stop learning, but at least in the future he will be able to do it in his own time on his own accord.

As Akashi began putting some things away, and picking out an outfit to bring with to the conference (even though he usually ends up falling asleep in whatever suit he’s wearing) he began thinking about the weekend. _Another day to see everyone._ This time they shouldn’t have to go through any awkward or hesitant moments either. He smiled. _More time with Kouki._ Seijuurou’s line of thought was cut off by his phone buzzing.

 

_Kouki <3: Are you coming this weekend? _

 

Akashi smiled, they haven’t even had each other’s contacts for long.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: Definitely._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (人 •͈ᴗ•͈) that's a wrap!!! (for this part haha) Now Akashi and Furi are friends and the awkward 'i like you, do you like me' phase can begin ahhhh!! I'm so happy to get to the actual interactions between Akafuri ( ᐛ )و Part 3 coming soon~~
> 
> //also if you're reading my other fic, yes Kasa's dog is the same golden retriever haha


End file.
